Abandoning Humanity
by the-human-error
Summary: MovieverseG1 crossover. Sector 7 creates a controvertial experiment, the ultimate human weapon, Twenty Three. But she doesn't turn out quite how they wanted her to. What happens when the Decepticons get hold of her? Romance for later Chapters, R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An experiment by Sector 7 is created, Twenty Three. Designed to be the ultimate weapon... But she doesn't quite turn out how they want. What will happen when the decepticons get hold of her? Romance in later chapters, not quite sure who yet, but definately a decepticon. Ideas welcome. Rated M for violence, adult themes, etc...

Read and Review, let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is 23 Don't sue...

------------------

…Bright… so bright…

These were my first thoughts, as my brain was activated with electric shocks.

I shut my eyes, still seeing the red light through my lids.

Squinting, I tried to see my surroundings.

"We have success, Twenty Three is awake and breathing," she heard a voice, but did not understand the meaning.

…Painful… this light….

"Take her out of the tank," the voice came again.

Suddenly, her cool wet surrounding was drained, and she gasped for breath. She fell to her knees, pain racking her body as she focused on coughing up liquid.

"Damn it, she's torn the cable to soon," she felt hands on her. "Never mind, once she's got the liquids out of her system she should be stable.

"She better be," another voice cut in. "Too much money was invested in this experiment to let her die."

"Are her vectors still functional?"

"We won't know until we run tests."

She felt their hands on her body, poking and prodding her appendages.

"Put her in the infirmary for observation," the first voice came again, as she opened her eyes. She saw a tall man with brown hair and a beard. "We need to make sure all her functions remain stable. Secure her vectors, we don't want her going ape shit on us."

"Look boss, her eyes are open," another face entered his line of sight. It was a young, clean shaven man with scruffy black hair. "Do you think she can understand us?"

"Doubtful," the first replied mildly. "Now get on with it."

She was moved to another whitewashed room, and was lying on a table with tubes connected to her.

Her eyes were now accustomed to the bright lights around her, and she watched the men fussing over her.

"How old is she anyway? Three? Four?" the scruffy one asked.

"Six, I think," another replied. "The operations stunted her growth, but she should develop normally from here. Her vectors should grow with her."

She wondered vaguely what they were talking about, unable to understand their language.

"How's she going to be useful to us if she can't even understand us?" a new person with red hair asked.

"She's just a kid now, but she has a human brain – she'll learn just like any other kid. With time, she'll become our most deadly weapon."

"Is it true they used that cube to give her life?" Scruffy asked in wonder.

He nodded. "They've been taking kids for experiments for a little while now, but none survived the processes. We tried on a couple of adults as well, but they didn't even last as long as the kids. This one was a still-born. We grew her body in the tank for a while, around the mechanics, then used the cubes energy. I think the reason the others failed was because they were alive _before_ the operations, the cube's energy fried them."

Yawning, she drifted asleep.

The years passed quickly. She soon learned the language of her creators – English. She learned all about their culture, and after about three years of solid education, she was allowed into another room. This room was called the "Training Room," where she learned how to control her vectors – large metal arms protruding from her body, that could change in form if she concentrated.

She still knew little to nothing about herself, but she could remember everything that had ever happened to her, since her first thoughts. "So bright"

Other than that, she knew she was named Twenty Three, she was a female, and she belonged to Sector 7 of the American government.

Another year of training, and she was ready to go to the outside for another training excersize. She was excited, but afraid. The man with the scruffy black hair, who she called "Papa," had told her all about the outside, in her lessons, but she couldn't imagine the things in real life – she had only known these two rooms, her whole life. The "Training Room," and the "Containment Room." She held Papa's hand as she walked down the hallway, her vectors twitching in nervousness. She was glad Papa was assigned to be her watch. He had been her main source of support throughout her life, and she felt she had a bond with him. He was always there when the medics patched her up after training sessions that had gone wrong, he was her teacher, and her only friend. He had also been there that day, after one of the scientists, a strong but old man had hurt her. He had told her it was another experiment and she had to go along with it, for progresses sake. She had nodded and allowed him to invade her.

Papa had interrupted, and ran at the scientist, punching him in the face. She had just sat there, watching him as he attacked the other man. Once he had finished, he had gathered her naked body in his arms.

"Was the experiment useful?" she asked him, massaging her sore thighs.

"Was that what he told you?" he asked, his voice breaking with emotion. "That was no experiment… For gods sake, you're still a child – this is so sick."

Watching her Papa cry had hurt her more than the alleged experiment, or the realization that one of the scientists had betrayed her.

"I'm sorry, Papa," she said, looking up at him. "If I kill him, will that make it better?"

His eyes widened. "NO!!"

"I'm sorry," she said again, not understanding his tone.

"Listen, Twenty Three, it's not your fault… you have to know, though. Life is special. Sacred. We don't want you to kill or hurt others, unless it is absolutely necessary."

It had confused her, so she just nodded, remembering the words for future analysis. She had been taught to kill if told to, and not to second guess it. She was to simply follow orders.

She still wondered upon those words, as she followed her Papa down the hallway, to the outside.

It was amazing… The blue sky, smeared with clouds – it seemed to on forever. The waterfall, going over the dam. She could sense the power in it. Everything was so amazing. The _smells_. She took deep breaths of air, treasuring every moment, feeling almost free.

"How do you like it?" Papa asked her, grinning.

"How far does the sky go?" she asked in wonder.

"Forever," he smiled.

"Forever," she repeated, feeling slightly dwarfed.

"You're mission, is to take down that plane," he told her pointing in the distance.

"How?" she asked – it was so high up…

"Up to you," he smiled. "It will shoot at you, so you have o avoid the bullets as well. Have a walk around and explore the area – the excersize will start in thirty minutes."

She nodded, and began to move around the area, testing the stability of the different matters she had not yet encountered. The metal of the dam she was familiar with, the rock surrounding it, however, was less sturdy. The current of the water was strong and fast. She looked around her, trying to find a way to get into the sky with the jet.

Impossible. That meant the jet would have to be lured close to the ground. But if it could shoot from the sky, there was no reason for it to do so. She would either have to prove it's bullets ineffective, or wait until it ran out. But then it could retreat, and she would fail. It surely would not be stupid enough to come close enough for her to destroy it. She would have to use long range as well… But she had no long range weapons…

An unlikely idea struck her as she signaled to Papa.

"I am ready," she called, and he signaled the plane.

The jet neared her and let off a round of ammo.

She used her vectors to create a metallic shield around her, the bullets falling to her sides, uselessly.

She grinned, picking them up at changing one of her vectors into a gun similar to the one on the jet, firing at his engines with his own ammo.

There was an explosion as the engine combusted, and her enemy spiraled down to the ground.

She turned around, and grinned at her Papa, who just stared at her in a mixture of awe and fear.

Another couple of years, and she could take down an entire group of planes, tanks, and even a fleet of ships, which she swam under and tore the bottoms off, sinking them.

She had become very powerful, but never disobeyed orders, and was now on her first mission – she was being deployed in the middle east, to take care of a bunch of terrorists.

She was dropped in the area, with the simple order to destroy everyone.

She approached the white building, heading straight for the guards at the gate. This wasn't a stealth mission.

She had received blue prints of the building previously, and knew this was the only entrance and exit. None would escape her. She was using her vectors to cover her skin in a protective layer of metal as a precaution. She knew their weapons, and knew they could not harm her. This would be a slaughter.

The guard cocked his gun at her and called out in Arabic. She had also studied their language, and understood his request.

"Identify yourself," he had said.

She ignored him and continued to walk towards him.

He shot the ground a meter in front of her feet, and repeated himself.

"Identify yourself!"

She picked up his bullet and grinned. A .22. He would never have any chance against _her._

Dropping it, she ran towards him, a wild look in her eyes.

He began shooting desperately at her, screaming in fear as she unleashed her vectors on him.

Tearing his head from his body, she entered the base. There was back up over the next hill, coming to occupy their base, and make sure there was nothing dangerous left behind.

She walked into the corridor, making her way to the first door, smashing it open. There stood a man in military uniform, and a couple of men in burkas. Before they could even open their mouths they were dead.

No one lived long enough to raise an alarm, and she had killed them all within ten minutes.

She dragged the bodies out front for the troops to inspect, to see if any of the leaders were in the group. She lined up the sixty two bodies, and stood to one side waiting for her superiors to arrive.

"No, no, no!!!" the captain shouted in despair. "What was you're mission, what did they tell you to do?"

"Kill them," she said confused.

"No, what did they tell you? The exact wording," he shouted at her.

"Infiltrate the base, kill the terrorists," she stated, blankly. What was he so upset about?

"They didn't tell you what to do if there were hostages?" he cried, staring in disbelief at the body of a young asian woman in her twenties, dead eyes staring back.

"Correct. My instructions were to locate and destroy the terrorists."

"Does she look like a terrorist to you?" he shouted, grabbing her shoulders.

"She was in their base, I have been told they can seem like normal people," she stated, in her same monotone.

"You should have questioned her! Asked her, or radioed someone if you weren't sure!"

"I had no reason to doubt she was a terrorist. I have followed my instructions to the mark. My job is to follow instructions, not question them."

He hit her in the face, and had to be restrained by his men.

She was taken back to Sector 7 base, and kept in her containment room with no contact. Her food appeared in a hole in her door twice a day. The only things she had in her room were a simple bed with white sheets, and basic bathroom facilities.

She did not know how long she was kept there, as she lost count of the time after one year and two months.

She was confused as to why her lessons and training had stopped. She accomplished her mission, she killed all the terrorists, so why was everybody so angry with her? Perhaps now that the terrorists were gone, they had no further use for her?

Although she showed no outward signs of it, she began to grow a strong resentment for her creators. Why would they just abandon her like this? She had never even heard from Papa. She hated him the most.

It was on one of these lonely days she found herself standing in the middle of her room staring at the door blankly, that she heard some huge crashes. It was followed by shouting and gunshots.

She heard a woman scream, just outside her door. Unleashing her vectors, she tore it from her hinges in anger. Something her obedience had prevented her from doing until now.

The woman screamed again. She recognized her a medic from several years ago. She looked up and saw a metallic organism half the size of her aiming its gun at the woman.

"Twenty Three!" she clawed at her. "Save me!"

Twenty Three looked down at her in disgust. They ignore her for god knows how long, then expect her to help them.

"You have got to be kidding me," she sneered at the desperate human. The robotic creature seemed to be holding his fire out of pure curiosity.

"Why? What do you mean?" she cried, terror in her eyes.

"Because I hate all of you," she stated, using her vectors to tear her apart in a bloody mess. She turned to the robot. "Are you my replacement?"

It laughed maniacally, and grabbed one of her vectors, pulling her down the hallway. Although she knew she could destroy the creature, she held off, wanting to know more about it. It lead her into a room with a gigantic metallic creature.

"Who is this?" she looked up at the colossal structure.

"Megatron! Megatron! Megatron!" the little robot said excitedly, hacking into the computer to turn up the temperature. He then disabled the things blowing dry ice on him. The once he could reach anyway, then began to swear at the higher ones.

"You want those disabled too?" she asked him and he nodded, shooting a one of them.

She used her vectors to swing up the scaffolding, taking out all of the higher ice jets, then returned to her shorter partner.

"Did I do good?" she asked him, but got her answer from the giant who jolted to life, shaking the ice off him and crying out in rage. Frenzy grabbed one of her arms and took her to the outside, throwing her in a cop car, chattering to it in his own language.

Even without a driver, it took off and dumped her in a remote area, before transforming into a huge robot. Not quite the size of the one they unfroze, but big never the less.

"Stay here," it told her in English and she nodded, sitting down.

She watched him transform, and drive off, wondering if she was being abandoned again. But at least she would be outside this time.

She did not move for three hours, until the cop car returned, followed by two aircrafts, a construction vehicle, and an army truck. The small robot jumped out of the cop car, and ran to her, excitedly jumping around her and shouting I his own language.

"I am to understand you aided us in freeing me?" The giant robot peered at her, taking note of the metallic arms sticking out of her back. "You don't seem to be human, what are you?"

She looked up at him, confused, but not afraid. "I am experiment Twenty Three. Are you my replacements?"

"Replacements? What are you talking about?" the robot asked her. "What kind of experiment are you?"

"Sector 7 built me. I was to be their weapon, but I have been in my containment room for years with no contact. I assume they scrapped me for newer models. Are you them?"

"We were not created by humans!" the other aircraft-robot shouted, offended.

She squinted at him, trying to make his face out.

"I have told you my name, the little bot told me you are Megatron, who are the rest of you?" she asked them.

"We will be asking the questions here, _organic_," he spat, but Megatron hit him.

"Quiet, Starscream!" he shouted, then addressed the human again. "I do not remember you telling us your name."

"Twenty Three," she repeated slowly. "I am experiment Twenty Three."

"That's your _name?_" the cop car asked, dumbfounded.

"Decepticons, introduce yourselves!" Megatron ordered.

"Barricade," the cop car said.

"Bonecrusher," the military vehicle followed suit.

"Devestator," the construction vehicle saluted.

"I'm Frenzy," the little bot said, pulling excitedly at her vectors.

The one called Starscream seemed to be sulking, and Megatron hit him in the head again.

"This idiot is Starscream, and I am Megatron, leader of the decepticons. We are from a planet far from here called Cybertron, searching for the Allspark, an object that can create life and energy."

She nodded, filing the information away. "Why were you at Sector 7?" she asked him.

"Those foolish organics were interfering with our affairs, they will die for their follies," he growled, holding an obvious grudge. "Now tell me, what kind of a weapon are you?"

She looked up at him, wondering how to answer that question, before deciding to show him.

She unleashed her vectors on a tree, tearing it to shreds in less than three seconds.

"That kind," she said, blankly.

Megatron let out an evil laugh. "And Frenzy says you hate the humans… Are you willing to join us?"

"Logic states that if you kill my previous masters, you are my new master. I was government property. They have been destroyed, correct?"

"Mostly," Megatron laughed again. "The rest can easily be terminated if need be."

"Good enough," Twenty Three nodded. "I am your property now. I will do my best to serve you."

"I like this one," he grinned wickedly at his troops. "You could learn something from her, Starscream."

Said jet glared at her, but she paid it no heed. It was probably just something trivial.

"You look like you're their most advanced weapon," Barricade told her. "Why would you think they scrapped you?"

"I have no idea. I followed my orders to the mark," she regarded him.

"What happened?" Bonecrusher asked her. They all seemed interested on some level, so she told them.

"I was ordered to enter a terrorist base and kill them all. I did. It seems there was a hostage I killed as well, but I was told to kill everyone. It was not in my orders to question, or check identities," she told them, the only emotion in her voice was confusion. "I followed my orders exactly, but they took me back and put me in my containment room with no contact for several years. I'm not sure how long. I was never told what I did wrong."

"You broke out of there pretty easily, what stopped you doing that before?" Frenzy asked her. "You could have broken out and killed them all at any point in time."

"I was raised to be obedient. I follow orders. I had no reason to escape."

"Freedom would have been a good enough reason to me," Starscream sneered, patronizingly.

"I do not understand the idea of freedom," she told him, in her same blank voice.

"You didn't help that human woman when she told her to help her," Frenzy observed.

"She was a medic. I have never taken orders from medics," she said in disgust. "My orders come from the scientists, the military tactitians, or Papa."

Megatron liked her the more he heard. "You know your place, excellent… You will no longer take orders from any humans. Your orders will come from me, or the other decepticons. The only time you may disobey _their _orders, is when they contradict with mine," he seemed to be glaring at Starscream.

"Yes, Megatron," she nodded.

"_Lord_ Megatron," he smirked.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," she repeated obediently.

"Yes, Starscream, you could learn a lot from this human," he laughed at his sour look.

-----------

Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaay, another chapter, ready to go.

Let me know what you think.

-------------------------

Twenty Three had been with the Decepticons for two days, and she was loving it. The various 'cons always had something for her to do, and after god knows how long staring at a door, the overload of orders was excitingly welcome.

Even back when Sector 7 was still giving her orders, they had all been all along the lines of 'fight off this,' 'destroy that.' It got easy and boring after a while.

With the Decepticons, they had her clear an area for construction, help build their new base, and at the end of all that, Barricade had her wax down his exterior, Frenzy got her to pick and deliver a bunch of flowers to Starscream, who burnt them, and gave her orders to go dig up one thousand worms.

She had found seven hundred, and was currently in a hole trying to find more, enjoying the rich scent of the earth, feeling the dirt in her nails. She never had jobs as fun as this back with the government.

It took her another hour to get the last of the worms, and she used her vectors to spread out into a container for them, and took them back to Starscream.

Unfortunately for the seeker, Megatron was also there as she placed the worms at his second in command's feet, staring at them in disgust.

"What is the meaning of this?" he roared.

Before Starscream could come up with an excuse, Twenty Three saluted her master and smiled.

"Starscream sent me on a mission to dig up one thousand worms," she explained, grinning, not understanding his anger. She turned back to the jet. "One thousand worms, did I do a good job?"

"One thousand, huh?" Starscream asked her nervously. "And they're all there?"

She nodded happily, thinking he was pleased, not noticing Megatron's sour look.

"You told her to go dig up worms?" Megatron growled, dangerously low.

"I… didn't think she'd actually do it," he replied nervously. Twenty Three looked insulted.

"I _always_ do what I'm told," she glared at him.

"Clearly. No matter how idiotic the job," Starscream sneered.

"Hey! Don't mock me, I'm not an idiot!" she shouted, her vectors twitching in irritation.

"Enough!" Megatron shouted, silencing both of them. "Starscream, _you_ will clean up this mess, Twenty Three, you are not to take any more orders from Starscream. Now go clean yourself up, you're filthy."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," she saluted and walked off briskly, wondering what they were going to do with the worms.

Frenzy, overhearing the conversation, had followed the girl to the river nearby, where she was cleaning herself up, and rinsing her clothes.

He walked over to her, feeling slightly guilty she had been shouted at.

He stood about a meter from her, staring at her bare back, where the vectors seemed to emerge from next to her spine. There were scars all around them where they had obviously torn her skin at various points. He reached out and touched her skin.

She turned around and looked at him blankly, obviously not surprised by his presence.

"Master Frenzy," she greeted him. "Do you have a job for me?" she was secretly hoping for another on of his fun missions.

He shook his head and started chattering away in cybertronian, before remembering she couldn't understand it.

"How did you get those scars on your back?" he asked, trying to avert his eyes from her naked breasts, turning her back around.

"I think it was the experiment when they were seeing how much resistance my vectors could stand. They got me to attatch them to a mechanical vice, then they pulled to see when resistance would begin. They continued until I reached my limit, and my body began to tear," she explained.

He hissed, shivering at the thought of being torn apart.

"What were the results? Why didn't you let go when it got painful?" he asked.

"They told me not to let go," she looked at him strangely. "I was never told the results, I was the subject, not the scientist."

Frenzy began to feel guilty, using her for his pranks. She obviously didn't know any better than to blindly follow orders, even to the extent of harming herself.

"I'm sorry," he watched her look around at him, confusion evident on her face.

"What for?" she asked, hoping he would elaborate.

"Not all of the jobs we've been giving you were genuine missions," he looked away, nervously.

She looked down, remembering bitterly the scientist so long ago who had raped her.

"Why would you tell me to do something if you didn't want it done?" she asked him softly, wanting desperately to stop the hurt in her chest.

"We… thought it was kind of amusing. How you'd do stupid tasks and never complain. I didn't think Starscream would give you such a crappy job, though. I thought you would have had the sense to say no. Didn't you wonder what he'd do with a thousand worms? It couldn't have been a real order."

"How am I supposed to know the difference?" she shouted through tears. "All I have known is to obey and not question my orders. I enjoy serving you, because it gives me a purpose. If I can be useful to you, then I will gladly do anything you ask of me, but why would you do that? Why would you make me do stupid things just to laugh at me behind my back?" she clenched her fists, and turned around, angry. "I don't question my orders, because it's not my business to know the reasons behind it. If anyone's an idiot, it's Master Starscream, for asking for the freaking worms."

Frenzy took a step back from the angry woman, her vectors flailing out of control in anger.

"I apologize," he told her jumping behind a rock, peering at her from over the edge. "And you don't have to call us 'Master' anymore. Megatron has brought you into our ranks. Although you're the lowest ranking, you're still our equal in that aspect."

She brought her vectors under control and slowly got dressed in her damp clothes.

Frenzy watched her apprehensively, ready to bolt at any minute, as she walked towards him, a blank expression on her face.

He started shaking as she brought her face within a few inches of his, unable to process if he was about to die or not. Suddenly, almost giving him a spark-attack, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you for your honesty," she said, her voice strained.

Frenzy froze, wanting nothing but to get out of the situation, but curious as to where it was going.

She released him, still holding him by the shoulders, and stared into his optics.

"Please, will you teach me how to read these situations, so I will know when to listen and when to ignore?"

Frenzy looked at her in disbelief.

"I… suppose, but it's mainly common sense," he eyed her wearily.

"Common sense? There is another sense?" she asked, confused, and sat back from him, ready for her first lesson.

"Eh? What do you mean?" the little bot cocked his head at her.

"Senses. Touch, taste, hearing-"

She was cut of by Frenzy laughing.

"No, you idi-" he stopped himself, and took a breath. "Ok, common sense is just like common knowledge. It's just something you know. You'll pick it up."

She nodded, not really understanding, but hoping she could learn quickly and make him proud. A gust of wind blew past the two and Frenzy noticed her shiver.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here in wet clothes. Humans are so fragile," he complained, and grabbed one of her vectors to drag her by, not wanting to touch her fleshy hand.

Frenzy brought her back to the base, and quickly located Barricade. Twenty Three stood to one side as they talked in their native language. Suddenly, Barricade transformed into his alt mode and Frenzy dragged her behind him.

"What's going on?" she asked him. "This isn't another prank, is it?"

"No," Barricade growled, a little embarrassed. "Frenzy wants you to dry off before you get sick. Think of this as a thank you for waxing me."

Frenzy shoved her behind his exhaust as Barricade started to blow out hot air on her.

She looked at Frenzy in surprise, and he looked at her expectantly.

Muttering to himself, he moved forward and started ruffling her hair, to make it dry faster. Catching on , she held her shirt out from her body, and within five minutes, she was completely dry.

Barricade transformed back into his robot form, and glared at the little bot, annoyed at having to do something so degrading.

"Thank you," she spoke softly, embarrassed a little herself. "I've never had anyone care for my welfare other than being functional before. Except perhaps Papa, but he left me too."

Barricade looked at her strangely.

"What exactly are you, anyway?" he asked her. "Are you a human? Or a mech?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. They didn't tell me much. I hear I was created from a human child born dead, coupled with dna and technology from something called NBE-1, and brought to life with a cube. I don't really understand it."

"NBE-1?" Frenzy asked her, and looked at Barricade, who looked just as shocked. That's what they had referred to Megatron as… And the cube… that would be the Allspark.

"Megatron must be informed," Barricade stated, and ran off to find their leader.

"What happened?" she looked at Frenzy, who seemed nervous all of a sudden.

"Don't worry about it. If it matters you'll find out soon enough," he rasped, still in shock.

She nodded, taking it as something she wasn't meant to know, but was still curious, and slightly concerned at how nervous he seemed.

"Will Lord Megatron be angry with me? I've done something wrong, haven't I?" she asked him slowly.

"I… don't think he'll be angry with you," he said, jumping at a noise from inside the base.

"Oh," she said, not sure what else she could say. "Okay."

---------

Hope you like

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews.

Sorry, she's not going to be joining the autobots. I don't think they'd be able to handle eachother :p

I know this chappy's a bit short, I'm planning on a pretty long one for the next tho, so it should even out.

Let me know what you think!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron came storming over towards them, and Frenzy darted behind Twenty Three, shaking. Twenty Three, however, upon seeing her master, stood up and saluted him.

"Lord Megatron," she saluted. "Do you have another job or me?"

Frenzy tried to look small, as he glared at them both.

"Repeat to me what you told Barricade," he ordered.

Looking confused, she obeyed.

"I was an experiment, created from a dead human child, dna from something called NBE1, and brought to life with energy from a cube. I don't know much about it. I simply overheard the scientists talking about it once," she reported, dutifully. "I hope the information will be useful."

Megatron looked at her for a minute, as if sizing her up.

"You don't know who NBE1 was?" he asked her neutrally. She shook her head.

"The one those fleshlings referred to as NBE1… was me," he reavealed, dramatically, rather disappointed at her reaction. She simply nodded, and continued staring at him, as if waiting for more. "It makes you my daughter," he continued, going for _any_ kind of reaction.

"Oh," she said, not understanding the importance. "Okay."

Megatron glowered at her, then at Frenzy, who, getting the hint, began to chatter excitedly to his new friend.

"Don't you see what this means? Your father is the strongest being in the universe!" he started, trying to flatter and excite at the same time, praying he'd live through the next hour. "He's the closest relative you have, aren't you proud? Doesn't it mean anything to you?"

She looked at him, frowning in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I don't see how it changes anything. When I first entered his service, I swore my loyalty to him. I am honored to take orders from him, and would give up my life to see any task he issues me finished. Being related does not change that, does it?" she asked him, then looked back at her master. "Maybe it does. I apologize for my lack of knowledge on family units."

Megatron looked at her, and sighed. Well, he could have worse surprise offspring.

After Megatron gave him some orders in cybertronian, and stalked off, Frenzy tried to explain the importance of the information they had discovered.

"It means you're not as low ranking, for one thing," he explained. "You're Megatron's only child."

"How does this change anything?" she asked him confused. "Perhaps if you explained the ranking system, I could understand better."

Frenzy started pacing, a little irritated at how little she knew. He stopped and looked at her blank stare, and sighed. It wasn't her fault, he reminded himself, and started to spiel off facts about the Decepticon heirachy.

"The new comers automatically start off at the bottom, which is where you were until two minutes ago. Next up are the brawn, who are the workers and fighters who have no authority and no say. Then comes the smarter or more skilled Decepticons, who are put in charge of more important jobs, then come the second in commands, like Starscream, who are put in charge of different factions. At the top is the leader, or Megatron, whos orders are more important than anyone else's. You, being daughter of the leader, gave climbed in the ranks to demand as much respect as a second in command. Although, by that, I mean a real second in command, not a useless glitch like Starscream. But I don't think your orders would be listened to on the battlefield, until you have proven yourself."

She nodded slowly. "So people have to treat me nicely, but not listen to anything I have to say seriously," she looked at him for confirmation.

He halted, then nodded slowly. "In a manner of speaking."

"So I'm basically a pet," she sighed. "I prefer slave or servant. At least then I would have a purpose."

Frenzy looked at her in disbelief.

"You know this means you don't have to do crappy jobs anymore," he told her.

"I like being given jobs. Even if you call them crappy, I've enjoyed everything I have done for you so far, because I was to be of some use."

He shook his head again. "No body should be this obedient. What did those fragging humans do to you?" he muttered, eyeing her pitifully.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" she asked him seriously, looking deep into his optics. He froze for a moment, staring back, before jumping back inn surprise.

'What the hell? What just happened there? Why do I keep getting into these uncomfortable situations, damnit!' he swore in cybertronian, before looking back at her and switching to English.

"I'm not offended," he said quickly, and grabbed one of her vectors, taking her back into the base, searching for Barricade. Perhaps if he had company, she would stop doing … weird … things

REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!!

Thanks for the great reviews, I appreciate any info - it makes me update faster :)

I hope you like this chapter, but let me know either way :p

------------------------------------------------------

"Baaaricaaaade!!!" Frenzy shouted, entering the common room.

"What?" he growled, then seeing Twenty Three and bowed, unsure of how to act around her now. "Sorry. I didn't see you there."

She looked taken aback.

"Don't apologize to me!" she exclaimed.

"What? Why?" he looked confused.

"I – I don't know. It's just weird. No body apologizes to me," she tried to explain. "It's just wrong."

Frenzy cracked his knuckles.

"It isn't wrong to apologize to people. No body is beneath receiving an apology."

"Would you accept an apology from Lord Megatron?" she asked him curiously.

"No, that's different, Megatron is the leader, he doesn't have to apologize no anyone," he bristled.

"Exactly. Superiors just DON'T apologize to their underlings. It's WRONG," she stated stubbornly, but calmly.

Frenzy swore. "You're not our underling anymore, your _Megatron's_ daughter," he glared at her. Why wasn't she getting this? "Tell her, Barricade."

"Frenzy is correct. I do not view you as inferior," he told her. "If anything, you are royal."

"A Decepticon princess," Frenzy said, trying to make it more tempting by romanticizing it, but it just made her look horrified.

"What? No!" she shrieked, then narrowed her eyes. "Is this another prank? Or a social experiment? Are you testing me?"

They both bristled.

"No," Barricade growled. "We just want to welcome you to our ranks."

He gave her an annoyed look and began to walk off, making Frenzy panic.

"Barricade! Don't leave me here!" he shouted, glancing between them both desperately. 'She'll act weird again…' he thought, terrified, and grabbed at Barricade's leg.

"If you don't want to be around me you don't have to. I'll just stay here until you have a job for me," she told him, not offended, but slightly annoyed at him.

'Frenzy acts so weird around me. I like him, but he's just so… I don't even know… I guess it doesn't matter, it's not my place to say, anyway…'

He walked over to her again and stared at her hard.

"Why do you just accept this?" he asked her. "That we would just walk off and leave you alone with nothing to do, even though we _know_ that's what you hate the most."

"It's not my place to argue with your decisions," she began to defend, but Frenzy cut her off again.

"Then don't argue with our decision to treat you with respect," he said, irritation evident in his voice.

"Yes, master. Sorry," she looked down, ashamed with herself for arguing with them earlier.

"Damnit! Why won't you show some backbone? Are you a coward?" he shot at her. Barricade sat down to watch the show, amused by his smaller partner's actions.

"No, I'm sorry," she began to feel depressed. What had she done to displease him? 'He's being weird again. Is he mocking me?' she thought vaguely, but her thoughts were interrupted when he shoved her, making her take a step back.

"If you're not a coward, defend yourself," Frenzy spat. "Or you'll get beaten into the ground."

Her eyes opened wide. "What do you mean, Master Frenzy? Do you wish to beat me into the ground?" she asked, confused.

"No," he shoved her again, more roughly. "I want you to defend yourself."

"Are you testing my loyalty?" she asked him. "Because I would never raise my hand against you."

"Even if you get beaten up? What if I killed you?" he growled. Why wasn't she defending herself? Didn't she fear death? "Don't you want to live?"

"If you wish to kill me, then do so," she spoke, confused. "I don't have a right to life, I was born into this world dead, it was how I was meant to be. I am merely an experiment until I return to my fate."

Frenzy stopped shoving her and just stared at her in disbelief. "Do you honestly believe that?"

She nodded, confused.

"The spark that you have, your life source, it comes from the same place all of ours comes from. Are you saying our lives are meaningless? That our life is artificial?" he demanded.

"That isn't for me to know," she replied, looking horrified. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you."

"Then don't insult the value of your own life. It's precious," he glared at her.

Her eyes widened. She remembered Papa's words to her.

_Life is precious._

"…Sacred…" she looked up at Frenzy in wonder, who suddenly looked uncomfortable, and backed off to stand by Barricade, hoping for safety in numbers.

"What?" Frenzy demanded. 'She better not pull anything strange again.'

"I think I understand… Life is a gift… we should treasure it. And attempt to not die until the last moment, because it is precious. Am I correct?" she asked him.

He nodded, relieved she had finally understood.

She smiled at him, having found an all new will to live.

Frenzy thought it was about time he returned to his duties, before Megatron caught on and kicked his aft. He took Twenty Three with him, so he could keep an eye on her, and she wouldn't get bored.

She watched him as he plugged himself into a computer, and began scanning the internet for the movements of the human creature 'Sam Witwicky.'

His optics began to flicker as he screeched, processing information, while simultaneously covering his tracks. His school records showed he had showed up at school these last couple of days, as had the girl, Mikaela Banes.

He cross checked with the government records, and found no mention of them uncovering the allspark, or of any attempts to find it. He hacked into Sector 7's data base, but only found scraps. Apparantly they had been disbanded, and most of the information either destroyed or relocated in files found in the defense area of the government. Everything pointed towards the autobots obtaining it. Frenzy swore, then turned towards his female companion.

"We have to report to Megatron. I believe the autobots have the Allspark," he grabbed a vector and started pulling her down the hallway.

"Is there any conclusive evidence?" she asked him, curious.

"No, there's a lack of it. That's why I think they've got it. The fleshlings aren't smart enough to cover their traces, but the autobots are another story," he explained.

Reaching their destination, Frenzy dragged her in front of Megatron and let her go, saluting his leader. She followed suit, and smiled at her father, ignoring Starscream, who was standing near by. He looked a bit surprised, but nodded at them to report.

"Is there any conclusive evidence?" was Megatron's first question. Twenty Three smiled – perhaps she did have a bond with him, being her father.

Frenzy repeated his answer, and Megatron frowned.

"It's definitely worth looking in to, but not worth a front on attack. We aren't even sure they have it."

"Coward!" Starscream accused. "You just don't want to fight them. You're afraid you'll lose, after so long out of commission."

Megatron glared at him, but was cut off from any kind of retort by a blur of metal.

"What the-" he waited for his CPU to catch up with what was going on. Twenty Three had jumped on Starscream, and disabled him with two of her vectors, holding him down. There was a quiet rage in her eyes.

"Take that back," she hissed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET HER OFF ME!!" he shouted, surprised and afraid.

"Take it back," she repeated, watching his optics focusing on another vector an inch away from his face. "Nobody calls my father a coward."

"GET HER OFF ME! SHE'S GOING TO RIP MY EYES OUT!!" he screeched, as Megatron laughed.

"You better do as she says, Starscream, I don't think she's joking," he advised, amused and pleased with his daughter's savage side. 'Perhaps she is a little like me,' he thought, proudly.

"I take it back, I didn't mean it," Starscream cried, desperately, but she didn't let him up.

"Then acknowledge him," she demanded.

"What?" he looked back at her in disbelief.

"Acknowledge your leader. Acknowledge Lord Megatron. Acknowledge him," she snarled, the tip of her vector turning into a drill piece, spinning its way closer to his right optic.

"Yes! _Yes! YES!"_ he cried, getting desperate. "Megatron is the leader!"

"That is stating a well known fact, not acknowledging him for his abilities. You cannot get out of traitorous slander by telling me clichéd truths," she insisted. "You insult him, yet he is your leader. Why is he your leader?"

"Because…because because," he started screaming as the tip of the drill touched the surface of his optic. "Because he is strong, and brave, and-" he sighed in relief as she retracted her vector by a centimeter.

"And?" she asked him. "How will you finish off this sentence?"

He started panicking again, his mind going blank on him.

"Strong?" she prompted him. "And brave. And?"

He shook his head, his vocal processors clamming shut.

"The best one for the job?" Megatron put in, grinning sadistically.

"Uh… YES! Megatron is the best one for the job!" Starscream shouted as her drill began to move again.

Nodding, she got off him, and kneeled in front of her father, placated.

Megatron looked down on his daughter, pleased, and picked her up, bringing her to eye level.

She looked at him, her face once again void of emotion.

"Why did you do that, child?" he asked her, curiously.

"Because I couldn't stand him disrespecting you. It made me so angry…" she looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry if I acted out of line."

To her surprise, he laughed.

"Feel free to torture Starscream whenever the mood takes you," he smirked at his prone body, glaring up at him from the floor. She seemed to have pulled out his knee caps.

Frenzy started shaking, and backing away. He had only seen that once before, when she killed the medic at Sector 7… but that was directed to a human, not one of _his_ kind…

"Don't be afraid, Frenzy," she looked down at him. He looked tiny from this height. "I would never hurt you."

"B-b-b-back on topic," Frenzy stuttered, fearing where this would go, "What are your orders concerning the Allspark, Megatron?"

"We need further information," he growled, as if it was obvious.

"I've… run out of resources," he replied nervously.

Megatron's features grew into a frown, yet Twenty Three seemed thoughtful.

"You just need to know if they have it, correct?" she asked her leader.

"Yes," he watched her, curiously.

"Human satellites are placed out in space, you can use them to find video footage of anything on earth," she explained to them. They looked keen, so she continued. "Even if you don't know where to start looking for the autobots, Sam Witwicky has been returning to school. If you watch for him there, he will most probably lead to them."

Megatron grinned wickedly, peering at his information analyst.

"Exhausted your resources, have you?" he growled.

"I… I was unaware of this invention," he pleaded, as Megatron took a step closer. Twenty Three didn't quite understand why Frenzy seemed so afraid, misreading Megatron's intentions. She was therefore shocked when he used his free fist to throw a punch in his direction. She was almost to late, using her vectors to swing off his hand and in front of her friend.

Megatron's fist met with a solid chunk of metal covering her face, the only thing keeping her from being thrown back three other vectors thrust into the floor to ground herself.

The silence was broken by the clattering of Frenzy's shaking. Everyone seemed too shocked to move, a trail of blood trickling down from Twenty Three's forehead from the impact.

"What the _frag_ are you doing?" her father asked, angry she had put herself in dangers way, fearing the implications of the blood dripping on the floor. He knew humans were fragile, but not the details, even if she wasn't _completely_ human, it still wasn't a good sign.

"Please do not hurt Frenzy, Lord Megatron," she pleaded, a blank expression on her face.

He looked taken aback.

"_What?"_ he hissed.

"He has worked hard to find the information he found you. Please do not blame him for overlooking the satellites. If one such as you didn't know of them, Lord Megatron, he could not have been expected to," she reasoned, her ragged voice betraying what her facial features hid.

"Why are you defending him?" he demanded. Frenzy looked terrified, while Starscream watched his leader curiously. Was this a weakness he had for his daughter?

"I don't know," she replied, honestly. "I've never done anything like this before… but… it just hurt in here," she put a hand over her chest. "I'm sorry if I have to disobey you. It betrays my very existence, but I can't allow you to hurt him. Please give me punishment in his place."

Megatron did not look amused, as he stared down at her. She looked back at him with dead eyes, expecting pain.

"Get out of here," he shot a look at Frenzy, who spared a mortified glance at Twenty Three, then bolted.

"Starscream, get your aft into gear," he growled at his commander, who stared back, disbelieving.

"Do you not realize what condition I'm in?" he asked sarcastically, gesturing to his broken legs.

"You can fragging crawl your way to the repair bay for all I care," he shouted, the turned back to his daughter, staring in silence until Starscream slammed the door behind him.

"Is your wound serious?" he asked her neutrally, referring to the blood on her face.

"Negative," she stood, staring straight ahead dutifully.

"Who are you loyal to: Me or Frenzy?" he didn't believe what he was asking.

"Both," she replied, deadpan.

"Explain."

"I serve you, with Frenzy. He is my friend," she spoke quietly.

He frowned. At least she still knew who was boss… and she _was _loyal to him, as she had shown previously with Starscream…

"Just remember your loyalties lie with_ me_ first. You are dismissed," he spoke evenly. "Go clean up your cut."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," she saluted, and left him to his thoughts.

Barricade was outside, taking a break with Devestator and Blackout, enjoying the sun. He was shocked when Frenzy came running out, skidding in front of him.

He grabbed the smaller bot, and shook him a couple of times to stop him chattering frantically in cybertronian.

"Slow down, pipsqueak, we can't understand you," Devestator sneered. He had never had much love for the little robot, although he did find his efforts to annoy Starscream amusing.

It took him a couple of times to slow down enough to make sense to them. After hearing the story, Barricade dropped him in shock.

"She beat up Starscream?" Devestator laughed, unable to imagine it. "I'm going to the repair bay!" he shouted, standing up to leave.

"She took your punishment?" Barricade looked shocked.

"How incredibly stupid," Blackout taunted, only to get a glare from both other bots. "Seriously, jumping in front of Megatron's fist – that's suicide."

"It was brave," Frenzy defended.

"Is she okay?" Barricade asked, concerned.

Frenzy scratched his head and looked away uneasily. "Uuuhhh… dunno."

Blackout laughed. "You hightailed it out of there, didn't you?"

"Hey, you didn't see how angry Megatron was…" he shuddered. "Scary…"

"And you just left her in there?" Barricade growled.

He had the decency to look ashamed.

The black and white mech heaved a sigh as he stood up, and picked Frenzy up by his head, dragging him back inside.

"Let me go, damnit!" Frenzy swore at him.

"No, this is _your_ fault, so _you_ are coming with me to make sure she is okay," he stated, not loosening his grip.

Frenzy gave up, and remained dangling from Barricade's fist, peering through his fingers.

They turned a corner and Barricade froze.

"You look fine," he said, facing the girl he was so worried about not a moment ago.

She looked at him oddly.

"So do you," she replied, neutrally, then looked at the metal limbs dangling from his hand. "Frenzy?"

He started kicking at Barricade's hand, as he was dumped unceremoniously to the floor.

"Hey," he looked uncomfortable. "You seem okay… I thought Megatron…"

She walked over to him and hugged him tightly, crouching down to his level.

"I'm glad you're okay," she told him. "It scared me, knowing you were in danger."

Barricade cleared his throat loudly. She looked up at him, but did not release her friend.

"Frenzy told me what happened," he explained. "We thought Megatron was going to hurt you… We came to check on you."

She nodded. "He just asked me a few questions, then old me to go take care of this." She pointed to her forehead.

"Then let's go take care of it," Frenzy said, trying to escape her arms.

She released him, but kept a tight grip on his hand with a vector, dragging him for once. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt very protective of him.

Barricade escorted them to her room, curious, as he had not seen in them yet.

They sat in her room, next to the sink. It was very similar to her containment room at Sector 7, having no personal items, it was bare except for a bed, a sink, shower and toilet in one communal area. There was a box of canned food they had stolen from a cabin in a remote area, but it didn't seem to really belong to anyone.

She had a stained damp cloth pressed to her forehead, to stop the blood flow.

"Do you like your room?" Barricade asked her, curiously. He knew nothing of human tastes, but even to him it seemed… bland.

"They are functional," she replied. "I don't feel anything for them one way or the other. It is simply a room."

"True…" he agreed. "We could still improve them."

Frenzy looked at his companion quizzically. It was strange… Barricade seemed… unsure.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about interior design," she looked away. "This room is much like my old containment room at the facility," she admitted her previous thought.

Frenzy started, not sure how to act. He knew how awful that place was, from the few stories she had told him, and Barricade seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"We don't want to be the same as that place," Frenzy told her, moving closer. He had been keeping his distance since she finally let him go, but now he felt a need to have her close again. He glanced at Barricade, who was eying him warily. "I can research it if you like."

She smiled at him. "Don't cause yourself trouble because of me," she told him fondly.

"I want to," he argued. "You stood up to Megatron for me. I have to pay you back somehow."

She looked shocked.

"That's not why I did it. I never thought of holding a debt over you," she explained.

"Why did you do it?" he asked her, while they were on the topic. "He could have killed you."

"I would have done the same for Barricade," she looked at him confused. "You two are my friends. The only friends I've had my whole life. I treasure you more than anything."

They were both stunned.

'She would do the same for me? I'm her friend?' Barricade found himself thinking in wonder. 'I've hardly had anything to do with her… I guess it doesn't say much for her interactions with the humans…'

Frenzy inched closer again.

"Now I have to pay you back," he told her, and grinned at her confused expression. "Because we're friends."

She felt a smile spread across her face, and she grinned back. This was the first time they had said it out loud.

Feeling slightly left out, Barricade put his hand down between the two, and moved his face close to her, so her attention was fixed on him.

"I will help you too," he said, seriously, as she beamed at him.

--------------------------

Muahahaha

Poor Starscream... He'll have a bigger role coming up soon, although I'm not sure how it's going to work out at the moment

Guess we'll have to wait and see

Peace out, and...

REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Heh, tanks for the reviews guys

Got another chapter with a few cute things, a few funnies, and a few creepy...

Frenzy has competition... lots of competition :p

I never really meant to be such a Starscream basher - I love him - but its just so fun!!!

Let me know what you think

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it, you were actually beaten up by a tiny human _girl,_" Devestator laughed. "And you think you could ever lead us?"

"Shut up, you weren't there," Starscream spat, soldering his own legs back together. He had detatched the circuitry so he couldn't feel anything. "And girl she may be, but she is _far_ from human."

"I'd watch what you say, Starscream, what if I told her you said that?" he smirked.

"I'd deny all knowledge, and she'd do this to you for slandering her name," the seeker growled back. "Besides, I meant it as a compliment."

He then refused to reply to any of the other bot's bait, focusing on the wires in his knees.

'Back there, Megatron seemed very reluctant to hurt the girl. I bet he didn't even punish her, probably let her off with a warning,' he thought, pretending to focus on a torn cable, but not really registering it. 'Still, she is quite… _something._ If I could get that on _my_ side, I could easily take over from Megatron, and destroy every autobot in the galaxy. No body would challenge me with a weapon like that at my disposal… I just have to secure her loyalty.'

He frowned, not noticing Devestator leaving, bored. How the frag was he supposed to get her to trust him? Especially after the whole worm incident…

Well, she was a femme. He could begin by just acting humble, wanting forgiveness, then get her to fall in love with him. It shouldn't be too hard, he _was_ a handsome decepticon. She should be honored to be his mate. He smirked. Her obedience would be fun once he got her into his rooms.

He reconnected his sensors, and rotated his foot. It was a little stiff, but functional.

Sighing, he walked awkwardly out of the repair bay, off to find his mate-to-be.

Frenzy, Barricade and Twenty Three were in the communications room, surfing the net for ideas for her room.

"You could get one of those," Barricade pointed to a lava lamp on the large screen.

"What is it for?" she asked, confused.

"It adds… funkalicious flare," he read the description. "I think it emits light."

"Not a substantial amount. And it's kind of creepy, like it's alive…" she peered at it suspiciously.

"What about this?" Frenzy pointed at a fluffy blue foot rest.

"None of these items seem to make any sense. They're not very practical…"

"What do you want then?" Barricade shot at her, annoyed she didn't like the lava lamp. He thought it looked cool.

"Well… I need to eat, but canned food won't last very long. I could do with a better storage unit for it, and perhaps something to cook it with. Not that I know anything about cooking…" she looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry if I'm being difficult. I just don't understand any of these things."

"That makes three of us," Barricade sighed, looking at Frenzy, who nodded absently.

Suddenly, he brought up picture of a simplistic kitchenette.

It was a plain bench, with draws, a microwave, with a fridge to one side.

"Wow, what's that?" she asked him, excitedly. "I'm not sure what those things are, but they look interesting. But those draws look cool. And I think I saw one of those each back at Sector 7, when Papa took me for a walk once. He had to go to a meeting and left me outside the door for a few hours, but when it opened, I caught a glimpse of what was inside. There were things like that there, I always wondered what kind of machines normal people used."

"You're a normal person," Frenzy shot, angrily. He was so sick of this attitude the humans had ingrained in her, making her think she was second class.

She looked at him curiously.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked him quietly, not knowing what she had done. "I'm sorry if I got a little excited."

He tore his eyes away from he screen and spun around to face her.

"I'm not angry with you," he tried to keep his voice neutral. "I'm angry with the humans who made you feel inferior."

She smiled at him, feeling a bit embarrassed, but walked over to him, turning his chair back to the screen, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as they watched Frenzy flick between pictures of different appliances, making the occasional comment.

Frenzy was a little uncomfortable with her so close and relaxed, but for some reason he found himself not minding. He was completely unaware of Barricade glaring at the back of his head.

Starscream barged into the communications room, having searched half he base for her, only to find her with her arms wrapped around _Frenzy_, of everyone. He felt his ire rise, as Barricade turned his glare on him.

"You can walk, I see," he growled. "You won't be, if you don't leave now."

Frenzy had turned, twisting easily out of Twenty Three's grip, yet still keeping hold of her.

"I'm not here to talk to _you,_ Barricade," he retorted, turning to the human. "I wish to talk to Twenty Three. Alone," he directed to the smaller two.

"Get lost, Starscream, no body wants to hear what you have to say," Frenzy stepped in front of his friend, baring teeth.

"Please," he ignored Frenzy, looking directly at Twenty Three. "It won't take long." 'Damn it, all I need is five minutes alone with her, to get the ball rolling.'

Twenty Three looked from the seeker to Frenzy, who was digging his claws into her arm. She knew who she'd rather stay with.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Frenzy and Barricade," she stared at him, her expression blank.

Barricade powered up his gun silently, ready to fight if necessary.

"Fine," Starscream glared at her. She's not making this easy, damn it.' "I only wanted to apologize, but if you won't even hear me out…" he turned to leave, hoping she'd pick up the bait, but she just stared at his back. Moodily, he stomped out of the room again, too pissed to even try at the moment. Why didn't she even say _anything?_

Meanwhile, Barricade asked her the same thing.

"Getting an apology from Starscream is pretty rare… why didn't you say anything?" he asked her, genuinely curious. This human's mind seemed to work in mysterious ways.

"He never finished his sentence, I didn't want to interrupt," she explained, puzzled. "If you won't even hear me out… what? That's an incomplete sentence."

Frenzy looked at her, then laughed out loud, hugging her frame for support.

She smiled at him, not really understanding what was so funny, but enjoying his mirth never the less. She reached a hand down to his head, which was bent double, and placed a hand on the side of his face, caressing one of the metal ridges.

Barricade cleared his throat loudly, causing both of them to look up curiously.

"Frenzy, you should get to work on hacking into the satellites. Twenty Three, would you like to go for a drive. I'm sure Frenzy could use some peace and quiet," he said pointedly, looking at the now serious robot.

"Barricade's right, but you can stay if you like. You don't distract me," he glared back at the cop car.

Twenty Three looked between them both, then decided on going with Barricade.

"He's right. I'd only get in your way, and I don't want to get you in trouble with Lord Megatron," she told him, patting his head, smiling. "I'll see you later, Frenzy. I promise."

Before he could reply, Barricade picked her up and left with her, before she could change her mind. Frenzy was left staring at the door, swearing.

"Sooo," Barricade started, when they were deep in the bush. He stayed in car form, Twenty Three stretched out in the back seat.

"Yes?" she asked him, curiously.

"Will you tell me about yourself?" he asked her, craving to know the truth about her background.

"I… don't think there are many things to say. None off the top of my head…" she looked confused. "I will do my best to answer any questions you ask."

"…Okay," Barricade started, wondering where to start. "Can you remember what it was like when you first came online?"

"Perfectly," she snuggled into his leather, making herself comfortable, and his spark skip. "It was very bright, I didn't understand what was going on… They took me out of a tank, where I was submerged in liquid, and I couldn't breathe…"

She stared at the silent, empty driver seat, and sighed. "My first experience… It wasn't very pleasant. People were all around me, poking me and tugging on my vectors. It was all so … raw… painful. They were talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I was terrified."

"What did the humans do to you?" he asked awkwardly. He hoped he wasn't causing her any pain… but for some reason, he _had_ to know. It seemed every time something happened, Frenzy was there, and he admitted he was jealous. Ever since she said he was her friend… he wanted to act the part.

"Many things," she replied, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I would not know where to start."

"What were the first things they did to you?" he asked. "You don't have to answer me… I'm just curious. I want to know you better."

"Oh, I don't mind. The things they did to me, they were painful, but I accepted it long ago. Now it just feels… numb, more than anything," she assured him. "The first things they did… They just did a few practical tests, to make certain I was functioning properly. Over the first few years, I was simply taught their language, customs, and basic use of my vectors. When I was three year old, my body was nine. They started my physical training. They taught me how to use my vectors, and how to transform them into different shapes. They had to break their original shape first. They got hold of my vectors… and…" she brought them around her, protectively. They put pressure on them, until they were compacted down flat… They kind of… snapped out, and destroyed the machine. It hurt a lot, but after that experiment, I could do it any time."

She stared down at her vectors. "I'm kind of glad they did it… Until then, they were just extra luggage, that I didn't feel about either way, but I had to take them everywhere… Now they are more a part of me than my human components."

Barricade was silent for a moment. When he spoke, it was in a careful, measured tone.

"Did the humans know how much they were hurting you?"

"… I don't know," she answered, genuinely confused. "It didn't seem to matter. They never asked, and I never complained."

"Can you promise me something, Twenty Three?" he asked her seriously.

"What is it?"

"If for any reason, any of the decepticons hurt you, let me know. Me, Frenzy, and I bet even Lord Megatron would not stand for you suffering."

"I… don't really understand, but okay…" she answered softly. "But may I ask why?"

"You are one of us now. What you did for Frenzy… not many people would stand in and _ask_ to take one of our punishment…" he shuddered. "You said you would do it for me as well… and I believe you. You are my… friend, and I will protect you with my life."

She sat up slowly, and placed a hand on his leather seat. He froze, his engine stalling.

"Thank you…" she whispered painfully. "I've never had anyone swear on their life for me before… You and Frenzy, you're the best, most amazing friends I could have been blessed with."

"I… uh… we should get back to the base," Barricade started his engine nervously. The way she was acting was… weird to say the least, but he wasn't quite sure how to act. She'd seen her be all emotional with Frenzy, and he was uncomfortable then – but when it was directed at him? He was terrified… This _was_ Megatrons daughter, after all…

He kept up a fast speed to prevent her from talking, still rather pleased with their talk… he had a few answers to his many questions, and he had a new personal mission – hunt down and kill every person who had ever hurt his friend.

Starscream paced in his rooms, annoyed.

"Frag it, she wouldn't even talk to me," he muttered. "I have to make this work…"

He pondered what the next feasible action would be, before realizing he knew next to nothing about human females.

'Damn it to the Pit! And I can't exactly just go and ask her, because she has two fragging bodyguards, and I _refuse _to embarrass myself further in front of them.'

He kicked his wall.

I'll just have to do some research…

He accessed the internet, and started flipping through 'romantic ideas,' and found himself almost gagging at some of them, before coming across something simple, yet perfect.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys,

Thanks for the reviews!!

Jesus: Yay, you know Elfen Lied. And yes, the word vector is sourced from there (disclaimer: i don't own elfen lied) although the name is the only thing they really have in common, a better parallel could be drawn between the metal arms on Doc Oc from Spiderman, although again, they're completely different, which will be explained later on. And Ha! True, I actually forgot about the whole Papa thing being used in there - I actually got that from another source - my own childhood :p Thanks for pointing it out though. Truth is, I haven't actually seen Elfen Lied in like a year or so. Awesome anime, really gotta watch again...

Hey guys, I'm still actually deciding on the pairing although I am leaning towards Frenzy (definately not Starscream tho, I have evil plans for him)... We're gonna have a lot of mush in a couple of chapters... but for now...

Hope you enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------

Megatron, unaware of his second-in-command's plots to woo his daughter, waited at the base entrance, getting angrier by the second. His scowl deepened as the cop car entered his line of sight.

"Finally," he growled as it screamed to a halt, opening it's door for Twenty Three to emerge.

As soon as she was out, Barricade transformed and they both saluted.

"What the frag are you doing taking my daughter out of the base without my permission?" he growled at the mech, ignoring said daughter.

Barricade seemed to freeze, then glanced at Twenty Three, who shrugged back at him.

"I apologize," he bowed. "I just thought I'd take her out for some air. I was not aware I had to ask permission."

"And why _wouldn't_ you ask for permission?" his gravelly voice seemed to drop another octave.

"Decepticons have been able to leave the base without permission. I saw no difference," he began to shake, and fell to his knees.

"There is a difference, Barricade, do you know what that difference is?" he snarled. "_This_ decepticon is my _daughter,_ and she is not allowed to be taken for random joyrides."

Barricade had his hands over his head, shaking. Peering through his fingers, he saw Twenty Three step in front of him.

"Lord Megatron?" she asked him, and he picked her up gently. "I believe he had my best interests at heart."

Megatron watched her, as she stared up at him, standing in the center of his palm. She was so innocent, she wouldn't know the difference if someone tried anything.

"I want to know what Barricade did to you out there," he stated coldly. Barricade seemed to stop shaking, now his leaders attention had been shifted, but remained still.

"He just asked me a couple of questions," she looked up at her father curiously. "About what it was like when I first came online, and about the experiments. And he told me to report to him if anyone tried to hurt me again. He said he would protect me."

Megatron looked down at his subordinate.

"This sounds very innocent, but I'm sure you wouldn't know the difference. Are you sure nothing else happened?" he asked, now calmed down a bit.

"Nothing else happened. He said we should return, and took me back," she continued to stare at him, then added curiously. "Know the difference of what?"

"If they tried something not so innocent," he growled, glaring at Barricade, who hunched double again. However, his attention was drawn back to his daughter at her next words.

"Oh, you mean like rape? Don't worry, I know the difference," she said carelessly, smiling at him. "I won't let it happen again."

"What do you mean _again?_" he growled protectively.

"Back at Sector 7, when I was about a year old, and my body was seven, one of the scientists told me he was doing another experiment. I had no reason to doubt him, and I didn't understand what was going on, but Papa saved me, and explained to me what rape was and how it was one of the only circumstances I was allowed to defend myself."

Megatron looked taken aback, before a look of pure hatred overcame him.

"Who was it? What was the name of this scientist?" he growled.

"I don't know, I never learned their names," she answered. "I would recognize his face, if I saw it."

"Could you draw it?" Barricade asked suddenly. Megatron chose to observe them.

"I suppose… Why is his identity so important?" she asked him, curious.

"I need something to hunt him down and kill him." Barricade growled darkly.

She sat down in Megatrons hand and sighed. "This is so confusing. I offered to kill him then and there, but Papa told me not to, because life was precious. Why should I have spared him then, only to have him die now?"

"You _want _him to live?" Megatron asked aghast.

"Not particularly. I don't care one way or the other… but it's confusing me. Papa said his life mattered, but the lives of the terrorists didn't… how do I know when someone's life matters? Has his life lost value?"

"Let me make this easier for you," Megatron told her. "Only decepticon's lives matter. Any one else is unimportant. You will forget anything your 'Papa' told you, as they were lies to confuse you. Do not call him that anymore either. I am your only father."

She was silent for a moment, then nodded. "That makes things much simpler."

Megatron placed her next to Barricade, then addressed the black and white 'con.

"You will be my daughter's escort from now on. You will ask for permission every time you leave the base, and if I hear of _any _funny business, you are _dead._ Understood?" he threatened.

"As you command, Lord Megatron!" he saluted, and offered his hand to the young woman. She used it as a stepping platform, and jumped onto his shoulder, putting an arm behind his head for support.

Barricade walked briskly into the base, and once out of Megatron's sight, broke into a run, ending up in the communications room.

"Back again, are you?" Frenzy seemed annoyed.

Twenty Three jumped down from Barricade's shoulder, feeling slightly shaky after the rough ride he'd just taken her on. She walked over to her new friend, and sat down next to his chair, resting her head against his leg.

"What happened?" the little bot asked, suddenly concerned. "Are you all right"

"Ya… dizzy…" she muttered, closing her eyes to stop the room from spinning.

He looked around at Barricade, who looked slightly guilty.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"Nothing, we just had a run in with Megatron, and then I ran here. I suppose she's not used to the speed…"

"You idiot, human's are fragile!" he spat at him, before hopping down and poking the girl in the shoulder. She looked up at him, and he ran a diagnostic on her. She seemed fine, if a little rattled.

He quite liked her when she was sitting – she only came up to his chin. He wasn't used to things the same size as him, but it was kind of cool…

He pulled her into a hug, liking the fact he could glare at Barricade right over the top of her head. He was used to doing that from behind people's legs.

She leaned into him, slightly tired, as he gently held her to him.

"You're... not going to want to let Megatron see you doing that…" Barricade warned in cybertronian. "He's already suspicious of our motives towards her… If he hears about anything weird happening between any of us, we're all dead."

"What do you mean?" he asked, patting her head, as she drifted off to sleep.

Barricade explained the situation to him, and they carried her back to her room.

"You get back to monitoring the satellites. I'll stand watch outside her room," Barricade ordered.

"Why do you get to stay with her? I'm as much her friend as you are," Frenzy complained.

"But now, I'm her official escort," he grinned back smugly. "Therefore anywhere she goes, I go. And _you_ have work to do."

"This is _so_ not fair," Frenzy muttered, returning to the com room.

Meanwhile, Starscream was working on a surprise for Twenty Three…

He had found several ideas which were worth less than scrap, such as flowers, chocolate and clichéd things like that. They were overdone – Starscream was exceptional, and he wanted something that would make him stick out from the rest.

He had also found things called 'love coupons' which were supposed to be exciting and original, but after looking into them further, he decided they were definitely not what he needed. His plan was to get close to Twenty Three to hurt Megatron, not to get killed by his leader, OR the girl in the meantime… although if adapted to their situation, the idea _did_ have merit…

He decided to go for a personal gift, that was applicable to them in their situation, rather than act like some lovesick human boy. The thought revolted him.

He had brainstormed what he knew about her… She was a weapon and a decepticon, but she hadn't received much aid from her human caregivers… sure, they had given her metallic arms on her back, but at long range, she would be useless. They had also, apparently, never taught her how to look after herself. She had received all first aid from medics, but she knew nothing of it herself. He also doubted anyone would have told her the whole history of cybertron, which she'd most likely start getting confused over, sice she was now involved directly in it.

He was just finishing off a cybertronian style laser gun for someone of her size, to go with an information disk, and one coupon for one free flight.

He finished painting the decepticon emblem on the side of her gun, then decided to add a '23' on the side of the barrel. She better damn well appreciate it.

Barricade stood outside Twenty Three's room, scowling at anyone who walked by. He was bored out of his mind, but there was no way in hell he'd give up his job to Frenzy. He just wished it was a bit more exciting…

"Hey Barricade, what are you doing here?" Starscream sneered around the box he was carrying.

"Guard duty. What's in the box?" he tried to get a better look at it, but Starscream snatched it away.

"Where's Twenty Three?" the seeker demanded.

"Asleep," Barricade gestured to the door. "You aren't allowed in, or you'll wake her."

Starscream glared at him for a minute, before thrusting the box at him.

"This is for Twenty Three from me, look inside upon pain of death," he growled.

"How will I know it's not something dangerous?" he said, taking the box, and making to open it. He was stopped by Starscream's null ray pointed at his skull.

"It's not. That box is for Twenty Three. Give it to her," Barricade put the box down carefully, and nodded. He may not like the jet, but he wouldn't cross him when there was a laser half a meter from his head.

Starscream stomped off, annoyed at his bad timing.

Twenty Three woke up slowly, content for once in her life. She remembered falling asleep to Frenzy stroking her hair, but she found herself back in her room, tucked into her bed. She wondered vaguely how she got there, before slowly realizing Frenzy and/or Barricade would have put her to bed… She smiled slightly. She'd never had anyone care so much before. Even Pa… She frowned. Megatron didn't want her to call him that anymore. He was the only one who she'd ever given a name before… All the scientists, or the others she dealt with were nameless to her… She never addressed them as anything. What should she call him then? Scruffy, like her first impression of him? Perhaps she just wouldn't call him anything at all either. It wasn't as though he really deserved a place in her heart, after abandoning her… He would now be no different to her than any of the other scientists, because she only had one father…

Getting up slowly, she decided to go find Barricade or Frenzy, to see if there was anything she could do for them.

She was a little surprised, when she opened her door to find Barricade standing right outside of it. He turned around, and smiled slightly.

"Hello Barricade, what are you doing here?" she asked him, curious.

"I'm you're escort, I'll guard you wherever you go," he explained. She grinned.

"I'll never get lonely then… What's in the box?" she asked, noticing it for the first time.

"Oh, Starscream brought it for you," he waved his hand. "Do you want me to get rid of it?"

"Why would I do that? I want to know what's inside," she looked at him strangely.

He shrugged, and brought the box into her room. Altering one of her vectors into a clamp-like claw, she tore the lid off, and peered inside.

"Wow…" she said, picking up the laser gun, admiring the workmanship. Even Barricade seemed impressed.

"But why would he give me something like this?" she asked her larger friend, confused.

"I'm… not sure," he answered… "Possibly Megatron asked him to make it, so you would have some sort of long range strength?"

She nodded, and looked in the box again, for further clues.

"Here's a disk, and a slip of paper…" she said, picking them up.

"One free flight… what is this?" she showed it to him and his optics widened.

"I take it back, I don't think this was on Megatron's orders," he said slowly.

"Then what? Is he trying again to make amends?" she asked him. "How do I find out what's on the disks?"

Barricade took it off her, and entered it into his Info Pad. What he saw confused him even more. "It's all information on human first aid… There's a bit on our history in here too…"

"That's thoughtful," she remarked, climbing up onto his arm to have a better look at it.

He played the videos out loud to her, and she watched in avid interest. Once they were finished, she turned back, to look into her friends confused face. "I should go say thankyou."

Barricade was silent for a moment, before looking away, and speaking gruffly.

"You know, I could have gotten you that information if you asked," he seemed to be whining, upset at being shown up. "I know just as much history as Starscream, and that was just copying files from the internet."

"It was still thoughtful…" Twenty Three seemed to be deep in thought…

----------------------------------------

REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

"Barricade?" Twenty Three spoke, getting his attention.

"What is it?" her mechanical friend asked her.

"I think I should ask my father about what this means," she gestured to her gifts from Starscream.

"Why… Why is that?" he asked her nervously. He didn't want to waste his bosses time.

"I just think I should," she sighed. "He makes things easier for me to understand… Take me to him?"

Her escort obeyed, and walked with her, to Megatron's command center. Twenty Three looked thoughtful, playing with her short, messy black hair. She had her box of goods wrapped protectively in one of her vectors, close to her body.

Barricade entered the room first, announcing her presence. Megatron, who was taking a report from Blackout, turned to greet his daughter.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, neutrally, wondering what the hell was going on. This was the first time his daughter had chosen to seek him out.

"If you're not busy, Lord Megatron, I would like a word with my father…" she spoke nervously. She wasn't quite sure if he would be interested, but she hoped she was doing the right thing. This had been the first time acting on her own accord, and she was frightened. Mortified she would disappoint, she kept her head down.

"Get the frag out," Megatron growled, and her stomach sank. "You too Barricade, I want a moment alone with my daughter. She looked up and realized his first order was directed at Blackout, and not her, and her confidence began to creep back.

They were soon alone, and Megatron just stared at her.

"Well? What did you want?" he asked her, curious despite himself.

"I… received something today that I do not quite understand… I thought I should ask you before confronting Starscream…" she pulled out the box and showed him.

"These are from Starscream?" he asked, putting two and two together.

"Affirmative," she sighed. "But I do not understand why."

"One free flight?" he mused, looking over her gifts. "What is that little worm up to I wonder?"

"Father?" she asked, staring up at him puzzled.

He smirked at her. He felt… proud, hearing that from her.

"What does it mean? The disk has information on human first aid, and cybertronian history… it was very thoughtful. Should I thank him for this? Or is there a meaning I am missing?" she shook her head.

"It's good you came to me with this, child. I believe the coward is just trying to get you on his good side, to protect his own hide, but I want you to update me on everything he does and says to you," he told her, as she nodded. Perhaps this way, he would actually catch his second in command in the act. Primus knows how many times he'd tried to overthrow him in the past…

"Yes, father. Thank you for your input. Once again, you have made things clearer for me," she bowed her head in respect towards him, and he reached down, twining a finger around a vector fondly.

"Come to me any time, my daughter," he smiled. He was beginning to like having a daughter this loyal.

"Come, Barricade, we have to go find Starscream," she smiled at her escort, who looked uncomfortable, like he had something to say, but was refraining.

He simply began to walk to the lab, where Starscream was usually hanging around experimenting on god knows what. Twenty Three watched her friend strangely, but said nothing, not understanding what was going on.

They knocked on the door, Barricade half hoping Starscream would ignore it.

He had no such luck.

Starscream wrenched the door open angry at being disturbed. "What the slag do you want? – Oh," He suddenly saw Twenty Three by Barricade's foot. The black and white bot stepped in front of her protectively.

"Sorry Twenty Three, I didn't see you there…" he looked awkward. "So… uh… What _do _you want?"

She walked between Barricade's legs to get past, and used her vectors to bring her at eye level. She looked him in the eyes dead serious, and spoke in an even tone, that held little emotion.

"I wanted to thank you for your gifts. They were very thoughtful."

Starscream looked a little taken aback… he was not expecting either an open acknowledgement of them, after his last attempt at apology, and from such an expressionless face left him more confused than anything else.

"About that flight… any idea where you'd like to go?" Starscream tried to make the situation a little more casual.

"I have no plans as of yet, and I must ask permission of Lord Megatron before leaving the premises, I will let you know when I have… made a decision." It sounded strange, even to her own ears. She was not used to situations where she would make decisions. It made life seem a lot more… difficult… scary… but exciting. "Would… Frenzy be able to accompany me?" she asked him nervously, no knowing what he would think of the idea.

Starscream looked a little uncomfortable. He did not get along at all with the excitable pipsqueak, but if he wanted to get on her to like him…

"So long as he behaves himself while in my cockpit, I see no issue with taking the both of you," he looked away. "But I would prefer only one passenger."

Twenty Three nodded. "Thank you very much. Lord Megatron says you are trying to save your own hide by getting on my good side…" he flinched and stared at her, wondering if she was about to mock him again. "If that was your motive, you have succeeded. So long as you do not slander my father, or harm my friends, I will not hurt you again, and I will not allow you to be hurt if I can help it. But… I wouldn't call you my friend just yet."

She looked over to Barricade, who nodded and held his hand out to her. She used her vectors to climb up, and wrap herself around his shoulder.

"No running this time?" she begged him, and he couldn't hold back a snicker. She held a hand up to Starscream and waved. "I'll see you later Starscream."

"Wait…" the seeker stopped them from leaving. "You're welcome."

She smiled, and allowed Barricade to leave.

Frenzy was as uncomfortable as Barricade about Starscreams presents to his friend.

"You sure Megatron doesn't mind?" Frenzy asked for the fifteenth time. "This is too out of character. Starscream never does anything nice without an ulterior motive."

"Well, we haven't had a female around before, maybe that's why," Barricade pointed out.

"Then there's his ulterior motive right there," Frenzy spat disgustedly. "As if we'd let him get his hands on her!"

Twenty Three tilted her head to the side, watching them bicker.

"He wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything. She _is_ Megatron's daughter," Barricade argued.

"He has no respect for our leader. He'd do her in a second," he growled, then clamped his mouth shut, glancing over at Twenty Three, who seemed not to understand the slang.

"What do you mean 'do' me? Do what to me?" she asked, as Barricade hit his smaller partner in the head.

"You idiot, don't cuss around the lady!"

"I…uh… do nothing, forget I ever said it," he chattered, nervously. He looked somewhat embarrassed, so she decided to let it drop.

"Still, I don't want you to ever be alone with him," Frenzy told her seriously. "If for any reason Barricade can't be with you, I will be."

She smiled at him, loving his over protectiveness. After so long in a room with no contact, it felt good to be cared about. Reaching over, she pulled him into a hug, and leaned against Barricade's foot.

Both robots immediately ceased talking, wanting to treasure the moment. They had begun to grow slightly more comfortable around her when she showed these emotions, and both had secretly longed for more. The only way it could be any better, each mech thought, was to get rid of the other. But she seemed equally as fond of each, so they decided it was likely never to happen.

Barricade reached down, and played absentmindedly with her vectors, which wrapped unconsciously around his fingers. He found himself smiling, leaning his head back against the wall.

Frenzy was in similar bliss. He had begun to enjoy her cuddles, and her flesh seemed a nice texture, now, compared to how he first viewed it, as creepy and weird. He felt himself slipping into stasis as she traced the ridges on his face with her finger.

They were sprung out of their moment by a faint alarm on the main screen.

"Slag it!" Frenzy jumped out of her hold, and ran to the control panel.

School was out, and he had to trace the boy back to his car.

"There!" Barricade jumped up as well, pointing excitedly to the screen.

They watched the boy lug his books back to the car, joined by a young woman.

"That is Sam Witwicky, and Mikaela Banes?" she asked, and they nodded.

"Filthy humans," Frenzy muttered as he watched them kissing, leaning on the autobot. "Can't control their pheramones," Barricade sneered, feeling slightly hypocritical, knowing if he could be that close with this little humanoid, he would. Then again, it was best not to think about that, lest Megatron murder him.

They followed Bumblebee's route, taking note of Mikaela's address, then kept watching as he drove Sam back home.

Nothing interesting seemed to happen until it became dark, and it was almost impossible to see, then Sam seemed to creep out, and get into Bumblebee, who took off silently.

"Change to this camera mode," she pointed to a heat sensing icon. They had done this once, while watching the terrorists she was plotting against.

There seemed to be a red blur on the screen, moving fairly quickly. Frenzy glared at it, and followed the progress with the satellite.

"What does this mean?" Barricade asked her with a growl.

"This senses heat, the hotter the object, the warmer the colors. The autobots won't show up on this, but that is Sam, it's picking up his body heat."

They looked intrigued, and followed them to a cliff look out. They changed camera type back to normal video, and tried to brighten it as much as they could. They watched as their badly pixilated foes sat around talking to each other. They tried to pick up the audio signal, but it was too faint. Barricade used his com link to contact Megatron, who arrived with the other decepticons in less than a minute.

They watched as they talked for the most part of an hour, before Optimus Prime (Frenzy briefly pointed out every autobot, with a brief description for Twenty Three.) pulled out a fairly small sized cube. All the decepticons leaned forward, staring at it in wonder.

"The Allspark," Frenzy hissed. "They _do_ have it!"

"It cannot remain in their possession," Megatron glowered at the screen.

"Then let's just go and take it," Starscream rolled his eyes, earning a glare from his leader.

"Don't try my patience, Starscream," Megatron snarled angrily. "We can't just jump in blindly. We need a strategy."

"The girl didn't have a guardian," Twenty Three pointed out. "Bumblebee and the human dropped her off, but there was no autobot left to guard her."

Megatron looked at her, his eyes gleaming. "Spoken as a true daughter of mine. Do you see, Starscream? This is what brilliance is."

Starscream looked away, insulted, but biting his tongue, remembering what happened last time he spoke back, his knees tingling.

Twenty Three seemed slightly flustered with the praise. She was so unused to it, but it made her chest swell with pride. Frenzy tugged on of her vectors, bringing her attention back to the screen. She stepped a bit closer to Frenzy, and rested her arms on his shoulders.

Megatron narrowed his eyes at the two, and noticed Barricade's fist clenching as well. He decided to remain silent for now, and see how the situation developed.

"Barricade, you will take Twenty Three to the human girl's house. Be silent, and kidnap it, bring it back here alive. It will be our hostage." He looked at his daughter, who was suddenly standing at attention, looking honored to have such an important mission. She saluted, and left with Barricade.

Frenzy looked edgy. Keeping one camera on the autobots, he directed another to the target's address, and waited for the two to arrive.

Arriving at the address, Barricade turned off all his lights, and coasted up to the house silently. Twenty Three jumped out as he hid across the street.

"Stay out of sight," she whispered to him. "She knows what you look like, I will bring her back."

She snuck around the bushes, keeping to the shadows, unaware of the decepticons back at the base trying to follow her movements.

"I can barely see her," Bonecrusher complained, only to be hushed by Starscream, Megatron and Frenzy who were watching avidly. Even Blackout looked intrigued, wondering how their newest recruit, daughter of Megatron would do.

She crept up against the house, using her vectors to lift her up to look into the windows. After a few tries, she found the girls bedroom, with her asleep inside it.

One of her vectors changed into a razor sharp knife, which she used to slide under the window, effectively cutting the lock.

Silently, she opened and entered, leaving the window open behind her.

Creeping up to the bed she used three vectors to clamp over her mouth, arms and legs, waking her immediately. The airtight seal preventing her from screaming, and the other restraints preventing her from defending herself.

She looked down on her coldly, watching her breathing rapidly through her nose. She watched terror fill her eyes, as she lifted her up and climbed silently out of the window again, without making a noise. She crept back to Barricade and climbed in, not loosening her hold on the human in the slightest.

Back at the base, they were all impressed. She had gotten in and out soundlessly with the hostage in less than a minute.

Frenzy started cackling, jumping around in excitement. He looked forward to his friend getting back, so he could congratulate her.

"Listen, human," Twenty Three addressed her captive. "I will uncover your mouth on the one condition you do not scream. I do not wish for such nonsense. Understand, that we wish you alive, as our hostage, and I do not intend to kill you without authorization. However, if you give me trouble, although I wont kill you, I will hurt you very much."

The young woman shakily blinked in acknowledgement, and Twenty Three removed her vice grip over her mouth.

After gasping for air, she looked at the other woman, fear still in her eyes.

"What do you want?" she rasped, still recovering from almost suffocating.

Twenty Three ignored her, and turned look into the front seat of Barricade's cab.

"Did I do my job well, Barricade?" she asked softly.

"I believe so. Wait until we get back, and Megatron will have you report," he told her, gruffly, uncomfortable with his new audience in the car.

"Barricade? Are you angry with me?" she asked curiously, hoping for a negative. "I'm still having trouble reading these emotions…"

"No. Be quiet for now, Twenty Three, I will talk with you more later… alone," he answered pointedly.

She looked at her prisoner, and realized she was the source of his discomfort, and remained silent for the rest of the trip.

Mikaela stared in terrified awe at this seemingly innocent person who had kidnapped her, wondering how the hell she had gotten into this mess.

Arriving at the base, Twenty Three walked back towards the communications room, carrying the hostage in her vectors, holding her about half a meter off the ground. Barricade followed behind, keeping a close eye on both of them.

This was the first time he had ever seen her interact with another of her own species, and it intrigued him. She seemed to mean nothing to her. He smirked. Megatron would be pleased with his daughter.

Entering the room, all of the decepticons turned towards her, looking gleeful. Frenzy ran up to her and started poking at the human captive chattering ton the others in cybertronian, and Twenty Three smiled at his antics, then turned towards her father.

"Mission complete, Lord Megatron, would you like my report now?" she saluted him respectfully. Mikaela started to cry, her face crumpling.

"Not necessary," he smirked at his daughter. "We were watching via the satellite. You have done even better than I expected from you. You are truly my daughter." His voice was full of pride, and the other decepticons were watching her with respect as well.

Frenzy grabbed one of her vectors excitedly, and began pulling her towards Megatron. The human was practically bawling, when Megatron shouted.

"Frenzy! Stay away from my daughter!" he attempted to flick him across the room, but Twenty Three was too fast, blocking it with a vector. She then picked Frenzy up and put him behind her, next to Barricade, as she continued her approach alone.

Megatron frowned slightly, but wasn't overly surprised at her actions.

"Put the human down," he ordered, and she gently placed the human on the ground, where she sat, hugging her knees.

"Keep the camera on her house, Bonecrusher, monitor the activity. Let me know when the disappearance has been discovered. Blackout, Devestator, scout the area, and make sure no autobot gets close. Starscream, watch the human. Frenzy, Barricade and Twenty Three, follow me," Megatron commanded, his orders followed immediately.

The group of decepticons followed Megatron back to his command center, and stood silently, waiting to be addressed.

"Lord Megatron?" his daughter queried, after a few minutes silence.

"What is going on between you three?" he demanded, coldly, glaring at the two mechs.

Twenty Three looked between them and her father, confused.

"They are my friends," she answered him, calmly.

"I find it hard to believe that is all," he glared at Frenzy. "Especially with you."

Twenty Three stepped forwards, and stared up at him with wide eyes. "Please believe me, father. I would never lie to you. These two are my friends, and they are precious to me."

Megatron looked at her, hard for a moment, before his expression softened.

He nodded, and changed the subject. "Twenty Three, you know the most about human care, I will leave the hostage with you. Is there anything you need?"

"More food. The human can have my room and my bed. I will watch over her from there," she stood at attention, suddenly all business.

"Definitely not. You will not share your bed with anyone, especially an unworthy human. Frenzy can source a new one," he frowned, trying to think of a way to separate them.

"Frenzy, can you produce a hologram around yourself, to appear human?" she asked him, and he shook his head.

"It would be possible with an upgrade, but we do not have the resources," he answered.

She nodded, then turned back to her father.

"I am the only one who would pass as normal in the human world. I will go and find the things we need. But if I am to buy items, I will need a source of money," she told him, thinking about the best way to handle the situation.

Frenzy made a couple of loud clicking noises, gaining everyone's attention. He held out a visa card, to some confused looking faces.

"When did you make that?" she asked him, impressed.

"When we were talking about jazzing up your room… I thought ahead a bit…" he looked uncomfortable under Megatrons intense gaze.

"And when were you planning this?" he growled, then turned to his daughter. "I was not aware you were unhappy with your sleeping arrangements."

"I'm not unhappy with them," she stared back blankly. "I do not feel either way about them."

"She said they reminded her of her rooms at Sector 7, sir," Barricade interrupted, standing tall, and staring ahead.

Megatron glared at him for a minute, then turned his gaze once again upon Twenty Three. "Is this true."

She nodded, looking at him curiously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. "Yet you tell these two idiots."

"I didn't think it was important. I didn't complain, or anything. Barricade brought it up," she explained. "Is it something I should have told you?"

Megatron sighed, and put his palm against his forehead.

"You are my daughter. I want you to be comfortable with your living arrangements. Let me know if anything can be done to make you more comfortable in the future."

She nodded, slowly.

"Very well. Barricade will take you to a neighboring town to get whatever you need. Try to be discreet. Frenzy, you will remain here," he growled.

They nodded, and proceeded with their respective missions.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys

Thanks again for the reviews!!

Your opinions and ideas are really good, and I'm trying to work my story around them to make you all happy :)

Cheers!!

----------------------------------------------------------

Frenzy watched the two leave, with a feeling of impending doom. At the sound of the door closing, he turned slowly towards his leader, shaking.

Megatron was staring at his minion, deadly serious.

"I'm going to ask you again, Frenzy. What is going on between you and my daughter?" He growled, his eyes narrowed.

The little bot tried to control his shaking, and stop clicking nervously.

"We are friends, sir," his voice was trembling as bad as his knees.

Megatron roared, snatching him up in one hand, denting his outer hull with the pressure.

"Do you take me for a fool?" he hissed. "I can tell something is going on with you two, now _tell me_ what it is, before I crush you," he tightened his hold for emphasis.

"I-I-I tell the truth, we are friends. She acts a bit weird sometimes, but I really like her, and she likes us, me and Barricade. She says we are her first friends ever-" Frenzy's terrified rant was cut off with a sharp shake, rattling his head and shoulders.

"What are your intentions towards her?" the older decepticon snarled, aiming to inspire as much fear as possible.

"What?" he shrieked. If he was a human, he would have pissed himself.

"Your intentions, bolts for brains. Do you intend to pursue my daughter, you imbecile? Because if you make any move on her, if you hurt her in any way possible, I will _kill_ you," he shouted, and Frenzy knew he wasn't lying. "Well?"

He shook his head frantically, trying to appease his psychotic master.

"She doesn't even know about that sort of thing. There's no way I'd ever try to take advantage of her," he begged him to believe it. "She's my friend. She protected me, and I will protect her with my life. I would never hurt her."

Megatron seemed to calm down, and placed him on the ground gently. He seemed to be trustworthy enough, as far as that word could apply in the decepticon ranks, anyway.

"M-Me-Megatron, sir," Frenzy saluted, asking permission to speak. He continued, at his master's nod. "What should I do if-if-if sh-she comes on to me?" He said hurriedly, trying to get it out in one go.

Megatron's expression seemed to darken again immediately. He watched the smaller bot twitch nervously.

"You will explain to her what her actions mean, and that she has to talk to _me_ before committing to _anyone_," his orders held yet another threat.

Frenzy nodded repeatedly, fearing for his life.

"You will watch the human with Starscream until Twenty Three gets back. Then you are at her beck and call, along with Barricade. Dismissed," he waved a hand, and Frenzy left at a run.

--------

Barricade pulled to a stop outside the big red building. It read "The Warehouse: Where everyone gets a bargain!"

Observing a teenager in uniform, she transformed her vectors to look like a silver schoolbag, and wrapped the straps over her shoulders. Happy with her appearance, she grabbed the fake credit card, and opened his front passenger door.

"I'll try to be quick," she told him, as she ran off with a trolley. His hologram watched, as she entered the building.

Looking around the store, she felt completely lost. She'd never been in a shop before.

She noticed some large red signs hanging over different areas and sighed.

"At least they have some navigational system," she whispered to herself, as she headed over to the camping area.

She easily found a sleeping bag, and continued on to home-ware, where she added pillows, blankets, and various other items to her trolley. She frowned. It seemed to be filling up fast. She didn't want to overload Barricade – what if he had to transform before they got back? She continued on, deciding they'd deal with it then. She found a section called "women's wear," and added random garments in, not knowing much about that sort of thing.

She didn't have much more room in her trolley, after all this, so she decided to head straight to the food section. She soon realized just how little she knew about food and cooking.

All her meals had been bland meals delivered to her already cooked, and since she'd joined the decepticons, her meals had been preserved fruit from cans.

She saw a few more of these, and dumped them on top of her other things, at least knowing they were edible. Then a label caught her eye… "Easy meals in 2 minutes." She threw several packets of 2 minute noodles in with the rest. She picked up a book on cooking, flipping through the pages briefly reading some recipes, before throwing that, too in the trolley. Deciding food was too difficult to decide on, and time was wasting, she simply walked down the isle, tipping a good deal of the shelves into the trolley, squashing down the pillows and clothes to the bottom, then headed to the checkout.

The total bill came to about five hundred dollars. She shrugged, not really knowing how much that was, and handed over her card.

----------------

Barricade's hologram looked up in shock at the overloaded trolley coming towards him, and his engine revved nervously in greeting.

"I better not have to transform," he voiced her earlier concerns.

"Don't worry, I should be able to handle anything that comes our way," she patted his boot, which he obediently popped open. She packed the bags in carefully, not wanting anything to spill out and bother her friend.

Surprisingly, most of it fit in the boot, only the sleeping bag and pillows going in the back seat. She climbed into the front passenger seat, and they took off at the highest speed that could be passed off as a human vehicle, lights going and sirens blaring.

Frenzy entered the room at a run, tripping over himself.

"What's got you so worked up, pip squeak?" Starscream sneered.

He swore at the seeker in cybertronian, and jumped on the computer console, continuing to research human care.

Mikaela looked over at the monitor, and watched pictures of the human anatomy, and organs flick across the screen.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him, fearfully.

Starscream kicked her, roughly.

"Quiet, meatbag," he spat, but Frenzy spun around and began another rant in their native tongue.

"_You idiot! Megatron wants it unharmed! It's our slagging hostage, not a kickball. You can start hurting it if the autobozos don't hand over the Allspark," _Frenzy grabbed the human and dragged her next to his chair, shoving her into the sitting position, then sat back in his seat.

"What makes what I do with her your business, you useless shrimp? I was given the job of guarding her," Starscream growled.

"_Megatron sent me to watch the both of you, so MEGATRON makes it my business," _Frenzy gave him the one digit salute. _"You better watch it or he may sick his daughter on you again."_

Starscream smirked. "She won't hurt me. Not now, she said she'd even defend me, if she was there."

"Unless you disobey Megatron, or harm a friend of hers," Frenzy switched to English, grinning back wickedly as the jets face dropped. "Barricade told me exactly what happened. And us two are her best friends. In a choice between us and you, she'd side with us."

Starscream just scowled silently, and turned away.

'Damn it,' he thought angrily. 'He's right. It's not enough… I need to get her on my side before Megatron or those two idiots catch on… She has to fall in love with me.'

Frenzy, seeing he'd given up, turned back to the computer screen finishing his research on the human system. Since Starscream had beaten him to making an info disk for his friend, he wanted to know at least as much, so she could ask him anything.

Finishing that, he continued his research on appliances and their uses, wanting to have something to do, until Twenty Three came back.

Mikaela watched in barely contained amusement, as the small but brutal decepticon sat researching a microwave.

He seemed to be swearing, and she swore she heard him mutter 'Barricade' under his breath. Despite the fact he was a scrappy piece of work, Mikaela was glad he was now 'watching' her, as she had peace from the sadistic Starscream. At least Frenzy didn't seem to want her harmed… for the moment.

"Uh… can I ask why you're looking at microwaves?" she asked nervously, hoping he wouldn't just lose patience and kill her.

He leaned his face within an inch of hers, scrutinizing it.

"You know of 'microwaves?' Tell me, what are they used for?" He took out a gun, and pointed it to her temple.

The girl gulped. 'Should have stayed quiet,' she thought, before answering. "They cook food."

"How do you operate?" he demanded.

"You put the food in, then press the buttons, depending how long you want to cook it for."

"And these 'microwaves' are not dangerous to the user? They are easy to use?" he asked, lowering his gun.

"Yes… they're pretty easy to use," she sighed in relief.

"Starscream, make yourself useful and construct one of these," Frenzy burnt the blueprints onto a disk and threw it at him. The seeker just glared back, catching the disk in midair.

"And just why should I listen to anything you have to say?" he stood up, taking a step forward.

"Because this is for Twenty Three, and I know you're trying to suck up to her. And if you don't I'll get her to rip off more than just your legs."

Starscream frowned, and left. 'Perhaps this new construction will bring her within my grasp,' he thought to himself, reading the info.

Frenzy smirked. It wasn't every day he could boss around _any_ of the decepticons. Besides, this would keep him busy for a while, and hopefully away from both himself and Twenty Three.

-----------

The woman of his thoughts came walking through the door Starscream had recently vacated, Barricade in tow carrying parcels.

"Hey Frenzy," she walked up to him and gave him a quick hug.

"H-H-Hi," he replied, a gear catching in his throat.

Not noticing his discomfort, she grabbed his hand in one of her flesh ones, her vectors taken up with bags.

"Come, human. You will be staying in my room. I have bedding and food for you," she addressed the human, then used a vector to shove her in the right direction.

Obeying hesitantly, they all headed off.

She watched their hostage curiously for a moment, before speaking to Frenzy.

"The human has a bruise on her face and arm. How did this happen?" she asked him, bluntly.

"It was Starscream. He shouldn't bother us for a while, I got him to go make you a microwave, to cook your food," he told her. "It's one of those appliances we were looking at."

She grinned at him, and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Frenzy!" she sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "If I can use all the same things as my masters, then I'll know I wasn't their inferior…"

Frenzy looked a little shocked, even to Mikaela's eyes, but before he could say anything, Barricade cut him off.

"You will never be inferior to any humans. You are already far above them," he comforted. "You prove it in how you live your life fearlessly. One thousand of those disgusting creatures could never match up to you."

Twenty Three blushed, and smiled at her feet, flattered. She did not understand the worth they saw in her, but she endeavored to see it as well.

---------------

Frenzy opened the door for them, Twenty Three and Barricade's arms full of shopping. They entered, and dumped the bags on the floor, then looked at the prisoner.

Mikaela stood to one side, shifting uncomfortable under their gaze.

"Are you in need of sleep or food?" Twenty Three asked her neutrally, unsure as of yet what to make of the creature.

"I… uh... some food would be nice," she whispered, doubting she would be able to get back to sleep if she tried.

Twenty Three sat herself on the ground, and started to go through the food.

"I have never eaten this kind of food before, so you will have to show me how," she informed the dumbfounded girl.

"What have we got?" Mikaela sat down, next to the semi-human, and started pulling things out of bags. "Uh… why did you get 5 bottles of tomato sauce?"

She looked at them, and shrugged. "I don't know about food, so I just tipped a shelf into the trolley."

Mikaela just stared at her.

"What?" Twenty Three stiffened, defensively, and Frenzy stepped forward, growling protectively.

Mikaela hurriedly went back to sorting out the edible food from the rest, remembering where she was, and just how much danger she was in.

Meanwhile, Frenzy stood close to his charge, watching her examine the cookbook she had purchased. His fingers twitched, wanting to touch her, to move forward. Damn Megatron. He didn't have to point out how much he liked Twenty Three, but now… he craved her. And he'd never get a chance – Megatron would sooner kill him.

After an uncomfortable silence, Twenty Three looked up at the other female.

"Human… what is a sieve?"

Mikaela blinked. "Are you serious?"

She was answered by Barricade's gun pointed lazily to her face.

---------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think:)

REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ahhh... The internet... I do have an excuse for not posting - moved into mah own place, and it took a while to get the net sorted out. Got all my emails down from 317 to 125 as well eyes fall out

Read and Review. This was what I've been doing with the last four weeks or so... Chap 10 is half written but may need some serious editing depending on what you think of this one :p

--------------------------------------------

Mikaela had taught Twenty Three about basic food preparation, and they had feasted upon what was Twenty Three's first real meal since she had joined the decepticons.

Despite herself, Twenty Three had enjoyed the meal, and the company, although she still preferred mechanical than human.

"I wonder if the autobots have realized you are gone yet…" she sighed, contentedly, staring at the ceiling. She was leaning against Barricade's leg, while Frenzy glared at the bigger bot in contempt.

Mikaela stared at her hands, fingers laced together, and began to cry.

Twenty Three simply watched in silence, wondering about her display of weakness.

"Are you sad?" she asked her. "Because you shouldn't be, not yet. Your safe, as long as the autobots hand over my mother. Otherwise we'll have to torture you and kill you. Then you can be sad."

Mikaela just stared at the humanoid, shocked once again. "How can you talk to me like that. Don't you have any emotions?"

Twenty Three narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you haven't hit your head or something? All creatures have emotions."

"Then how can you just pretend to be my friend, and then talk about killing me?" she sobbed, fear overwhelming her.

"I never pretended to be your friend, you useless human. I have used you as a resource of information, but that is all. Your nothing special, why would I befriend you?" Twenty Three snorted, and brushed Barricade's foot with her hand, then leaned her cheek against the warm metal. "Don't bother answering, I really don't care about your idiotic attempts at logic."

"But you're a human, too! How can you let this happen to your race?" she cried desperately. "We humans should pull together!"

Something about being called a human in that context, as a group other than the decepticons bothered Twenty Three. She began to feel a boiling hatred towards this girl, and glared at her.

"My human components do not make me human. I am a decepticon first."

"You can't mean that," Mikaela pleaded, grasping at her sleeping bag.

Twenty Three just gritted her teeth, and looked up to Barricade, who was watching her curiously.

"What do you think about sending a piece of the hostage back to the autobots? Just a finger or something. "Give us the Allspark before she bleeds to death… that could work…"

Barricade smirked. "That is an idea we should take up with Lord Megatron… it could prove to be effective. The autobots are very protective of their humans."

Said hostage made a strangled noise, and hid in her sleeping bag.

"I wonder," she addressed the large decepticon again, crawling up his leg. "If they are so protective of them… if we had shields, with humans tied to them, would they attack? Or would they be too afraid to hurt them?"

Barricade laughed loudly, finding the idea hysterical. "That's a good one!"

She came to a rest on his shoulder, and smiled, admiring the gentle glow of his optics.

"It's getting late," Frenzy growled, glaring at Barricade. He was jealous and he knew it, but he just couldn't stand watching them that close. If _anyone_ was supposed to be that close to Twenty Three, it should be _him._

'Damn it,' he swore to himself. 'I'd never take advantage of her feelings… but… Freaking Barricade. He knows Megatron doesn't want us fooling around with his daughter. Then there's that slagging Starscream… Primus knows what he wants to do with her…'

His spark burned, as he saw the girl he cared so much for, lean against Barricade's head, vectors wrapped around his shoulder and neck.

"You should keep watch outside, I'll watch over Twenty Three in here, and make sure the human doesn't try to pull anything," Frenzy glowered.

"Why do you get to stay on the inside, while I watch out there?" Barricade complained.

"You're bigger," Twenty Three smiled. "Frenzy couldn't do too much against another decepticon your size, no matter how scrappy he is," she teased the tiny bot, smiling.

"Exactly," he frowned. "Besides, I need to talk to you alone," he looked his friend straight in the eye.

She nodded, and hopped down, to stand next to her shorter companion.

He immediately started to feel better, standing by her side, watching Barricade exit, sulking. He looked up at her, and took in her appearance, noticing for the first time, the murky green of her eyes. Her hair was short, black and shaggy. It hadn't been combed in a while. Her skin was white and pasty, and her frame thin. She seemed incredibly skinny, compared to the big busted Mikaela, who was obviously well fed and looked after. He found himself a little concerned at her health, and vowed to look further into the nutritious needs of humans.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she sat on her bed, and patted the spot next to her.

He glanced at the human, who was still huddled in her sleeping bag. Unconcerned, he walked towards Twenty Three, but stayed just out of arms width. She cocked her head, but stayed silent.

"I want to talk to you about your actions towards myself and Barricade," he said, determined to see this out. "First of all… what are your feelings towards each of us?"

She looked a little confused, as she pondered the question. "I care for you both very strongly… Stronger than any bond I've ever had before. But I don't really know what to call it. I haven't exactly got anything to compare it with…"

"How do you feel about us compared with Megatron?" he continued.

"Aah… You guys are my friends, Megatron is my father. I can talk to you about anything, and I know you won't judge me, or deem me a waste of time. Lord Megatron… I always fear disappointing him. I want to make him proud… but if I did disappoint him… It would hurt and I would be shamed. If I disappointed you, it might destroy me," she looked away. She'd never really thought about it before… how much she cared about her friends.

"What about myself compared with Barricade?" Frenzy pressed, his spark feeling like it was being sucked into a black hole. If she answered what he feared… he didn't know what he'd do.

She was silent for a while, dragging out the torture. Even Mikaela, who was unable to avoid eavesdropping peeked out of her covering.

"Barricade is very important to me," she began, looking Frenzy in the eyes. "He is my precious friend… I am still unsure about the full extent of my feelings towards him. I enjoy his company and presence."

Frenzy nodded, his vocal processors cutting out as he attempted to make a noise.

"You Frenzy, I also consider my friend… You were my first real friend, and you are always the first to defend me, or admonish me, when I am too hard on myself, or my training gets the better of me. You were the first to come to me, when everyone was taking advantage of my obedience. If it was possible, I would want to never be apart from you… It hurts me when you stand so far away, just out of my reach… I believe I care for you, even more than Barricade," she whispered. "Because even when I'm with him, I want you there too."

Frenzy felt his legs shaking… He'd never felt so… relieved. Happy. Scared. He'd never felt so much. He took another step towards her, and he wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him tightly, as he tried to reactivate his voice.

"Me-Megatron said you had to talk to him before making a bond like this…" he whispered hoarsely, not wanting to ruin the moment, but remembering his leaders' threat.

"What kind of a bond?" she murmured, tightening her grip.

"I-If you want what I want… What I think you want… We could… make a tran-transition," he stuttered. "From friends… to… maybe…" he trailed off.

"To what?" she asked him, softly, caressing his cheek ridges.

"L-L-Lovers?" he held her tightly, hoping with everything he had she wouldn't reject him. Her answer, however, completely surprised him.

"What are 'lovers?'" she asked, looking straight into his optics.

"I… Uh… You don't know?" he asked dumbly. She shook her head, and waited for him to elaborate. "When you take a lover, or a mate… it's like taking a friendship a bit further. It's like making a commitment to the other party… and you only allow yourself to get close to that one person. That means no hugging Barricade… you'd get enough of that from me… What do you think?"

She bit her lip, and looked at him, wanting nothing more than to accept his offer… to become so close to him… but… "If I was to become your mate… would that hurt Barricade?"

Frenzy looked away. "Most probably… the way you act around us, though… even Megatron has noticed the attraction we both have for you…"

"I have been acting incorrectly?" she grasped his shoulders, and looked deep into his eyes.

"You didn't know any better… We should have said something earlier… but… I can't help but love it whenever you're near me… I suppose it's the same with Barricade… But I've liked you for longer… I've liked you ever since I first met you, when you killed that medic… I thought you were amazing. And you helped us free Megatron! Even when we were pulling those pranks, I never wished you any harm… I… really want to be your mate…"

She watched the emotions flick over his metallic features, feeling her own swirling inside her. She pulled him close again, wrapping her vectors around him, and gave him a soft kiss on the side of his cheek. The first kiss she'd ever given anyone… and it felt so right.

"I want you too, Frenzy…" she whispered. "But I really don't want to cause Barricade any harm. He's like… like a brother… I care for him so much."

Frenzy, still reeling from her kiss, tried to snap back to attention. It was just… he'd never received a gesture so innocent, but full of feeling. Unable to do anything else, he tightened his grip, not wanting to ever let go…

"I need to talk to Father about this," she whispered to him, pulling the covers over the both of them. "He always makes everything clearer… But it can wait until tomorrow."

"I should stand watch from further away… Only mates should embrace, or share a bed."

Twenty Three used her vectors to hold him so tightly, he couldn't move.

"Don't move," she whispered. "I want you to stay right here with me… It hurts to think of you leaving me…"

"I… feel the same, but Megatron will have my head if he finds out I've slept with his only daughter."

"He won't get your head, or any of you. You're mine now…" she whispered, drifting off to sleep.

Mikaela stayed wisely silent through the entire exchange. She'd never seen this side of the psychotic decepticon, and frankly, it scared her.

Decepticons were supposed to be evil, and inhuman… but this show of emotion… it couldn't be a hoax to manipulate the girl, could it? But if it was true that she was… Megatron's daughter… how was that even possible, anyway? Perhaps she was just confused… If she could get her to the autobots, maybe they could help her? Her thoughts became even more confused, as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Barricade opened the door the next morning, and was not impressed with what he saw.

"Frenzy, what the hell are you doing?" he hissed, glaring at the half asleep bot, whose limbs were entangled with the young woman Barricade had come to… what exactly was it? Respect? Like? No, it was more than that. He cared for her so deeply, the word love was the most accurate description.

"Barricade?" Twenty Three yawned, waking herself up, as well.

"What are you doing in bed with that piece of scrap metal?" he demanded, angrily.

Frenzy seemed to wake up all of a sudden, and scrambled out from the covers, sitting next to his sleepy partner.

"Nothing happened!" Frenzy defended, desperately. "We were just… you know…" he looked away.

Barricade growled at him in cybertronian. "That was a cheap trick, getting me out of the room, so you could – I was only on the other side of the slagging door!"

Frenzy replied, in his frantic native tongue: "We didn't- I wouldn't! She just wanted me nearby! I explained to her what her actions meant to us, and she doesn't care – she wants to be my mate too, but she doesn't want to hurt you. You weren't supposed to come in before we woke up. But we haven't done anything yet, she wants to talk to Megatron-"

"And Megatron _will_ be informed," Barricade growled over his excuses. "What were you thinking? I thought we were friends, too… You know I like her… but you take the first opportunity to stab me in the back!"

Frenzy just looked shocked. He had no idea Barricade would be taking it _this_ badly.

"She said she loved you as a brother… It's me she wants as a mate."

Barricade shot him an ugly look. "You probably convinced her of that too, you swine."

"Um… Barricade?" their subject spoke up. "Are you angry with me? I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

"Damn freaking straight you've hurt me, whoring around like that. What are you _thinking?_" he shouted, watching her flinch, but Frenzy stood in front of her.

"_What?"_ he spat. "_Nobody calls her that!!"_

Twenty Three watched in shock as Frenzy jumped onto Barricade's face, and began clawing at his optics, cracking one.

"STOP IT!!" Twenty Three shouted, crying. "Stop fighting… If I'm going to cause you to fight, I'll go kill myself now."

Both decepticons froze, and turned to stare, Barricade half blind, at the object of their affections, ready to commit suicide to keep them from fighting. Frenzy was at her side in a second, holding her, and whispering words of comfort to her.

"I'm sorry, love, it's just our way. We won't fight anymore… I just couldn't stand to hear him call you that. Please, never say that again, promise you'll never hurt yourself… I couldn't continue if you died. Please, stay with us…"

She cried silently, for the first time in her life, burying her head in Frenzy's shoulder. Barricade was speechless… He knew she had little value for her own life, but he'd never expected a suicide threat. He felt himself shaking, unable to process such a thought. His shock overwhelmed his anger, and he sat down feeling numb…

'How could I have done that… called her that… I could lose her for good…' he was overcome with a wave of guilt. 'If I can't be anything more… I'm going to have to be the best damn friend I can be,' he looked over at his love, in the arms of one of his only friends. 'I have to get out of here.'

"I-I'm going to the repair bay," he announced, leaving at a run.

"Twenty Three," Frenzy cooed at her. "Tee… Don't cry…"

"Tee?" she asked him, from his torso.

"Uh… Yeah. Do you like Frrrenzy's nick-nickname?" he asked nervously.

"…Yeah…" she mumbled, after a moment of silence, tears stopping in their tracks. "I need to go speak with Father… come with me…"

Obeying, Frenzy stood, still keeping a tight grip around her, and helped her up.

"Come human," Twenty Three picked the girl up with a vector, and dropped her back to her feet. It wasn't a comfortable way to wake up.

They made their way into the control room, as Megatron was cutting off his transmission to the autobots. He turned around, and leered at his captive, obviously pleased with the outcome. Strascream was with him, entering codes into a computer console.

"How does it feel, puny organic, to be leading your friends to their deaths?" the leader smirked as she began to cry again, then turned to his daughter, who was holding Frenzy's hand. "My daughter, what can I do for you?"

"Father, I want your advice on something… I believe I have feelings for Frenzy beyond friendship, and he told me I must talk to you about these bonds…" she explained.

Starscream stood up jerkily, and spun around, his optics wide.

"Why Frenzy?" he demanded. "You could have anyone you want, you could have a warrior, or a scientist…Someone much higher in rank… I would be a much better candidate for your mate!" he tried to reason, forgetting for a moment that Megatron was there.

'So _that's_ what he was up to,' thought Megatron smugly. 'Didn't work though, did it, you little traitor… But what to do… Well, if that little pip squeak keeps her out of trouble from anyone else who follows Starscream's lead…"

"I think Frenzy would make you a suitable mate," Megatron nodded in approval. "You have my consent."

The little bot whooped with joy, and hugged his mate, chattering madly in cybertronian about how much he loved her.

She smiled, and hugged him back, lifting his feet off the floor. She had no idea what he was saying, but she felt comforted by it.

"Thank you, father," she smiled at him, and carried Frenzy out, still ranting excitedly.

Watching them leave, Megatron smirked. "Back to work, Starscream."

'That bastard,' the seeker cursed in his mind, sitting down at his console moodily. 'He won't have her for long. She's bound to get sick of him, and then _I'll_ play the hero…'

She didn't let him go, carrying him down the hall. She had a tight grip on Mikaela's wrist as well, using one of her vectors to ensure she followed.

Entering her quarters, once again, she sat on her bed with Frenzy in her lap. He reached up, and nuzzled her neck, nipping the skin gently.

"Frenzy," she whispered to him quietly, her words only for his audio receivers. "I really love you…"

He shivered in delight, and began to kiss her jaw line fervently. He felt so alive… he'd been wanting this for _days_ now, physically craving her, and now she was all his, without the threat of termination.

Letting out a little moan, she wrapped her vectors around him, intertwining with his limbs, trailing over the seams in his metallic skin. She made a squeal of excitement as he pinned her to the bed, kissing the corner of her mouth nervously, testing his boundaries.

She leaned up into him, kissing him back, and they soon ended up rolling off the bed, neither noticing their captive hiding once again in her sleeping bag.

Frenzy crouched above her, locked at the lips, kissing her deeply.

"Fren-Frenzy," she whispered into his mouth. "What is this feeling?"

He sat up slowly, and observed her. She was watching him, looking desperately afraid.

"What are you feeling?" he asked softly, playing with her hair.

"I… I don't know… I've never felt like this before…" she whispered, pulling him back towards her. "It's terrifying…"

He nuzzled her neck again, running his teeth over her skin. She shivered, and let out a moan. Her body seemed to be acting by itself.

"Listen, Tee? If you get uncomfortable with anything I do… just let me know and I'll stop…" he spoke gently, his claws already tearing away at her clothes.

The next morning, Mikaela woke to silence. She could barely breathe, she noticed, remembering she had huddled up inside her sleeping bag, to avoid seeing…

She shivered. Still, it didn't stop her from _hearing_. Those noises just weren't natural… Frenzy, at some point, had let out a high pitched screech. She supposed he was having the robot version of an orgasm… How did that work anyway…

Retching, she directed her thoughts towards more innocent questions, like if or when the autobots were coming for her.

She peeked out from her covers, getting a whiff of fresh air, and… was something burning? She looked over towards the bed, and immediately regretted it.

Twenty Three was naked, with Frenzy lying in her arms, smoke rising lightly from his body. She didn't know who looked in worse condition… Twenty Three was covered in scratches, although most were shallow, but almost all of them were seeping blood, or scabbing over. She heard them whispering lightly, barely catching a few words.

"…sure?" Twenty Three looked concerned.

"Yeah… just… fried circuits… minor…worth it…"

She kissed him again, slowly, and the human once again hid beneath her covers…She had no idea decepticons could be so sappy…

Later on that day, Barricade came looking for the couple. Again, he was _not_ impressed.

"What happened to her?" her growled in cybertronian, glaring at the smaller bot.

Frenzy looked the cop car up and down.

"Frrrenzy and Twenty Three mates n-now. Mega-Megatron gave per-mi-mission," he explained, stuttering more than usual in his nervousness.

Barricade let out a low growl, before getting control of himself. He just had his optic fixed, and he didn't want to have to do it again…

"Autobots are on their way," he spat, changing to English, but letting his irritation be seen. "Bring the hostage to the front gate."

Mikaela sat up straight, half relieved, half terrified. She hoped no one would get hurt, least of all _her._

Frenzy grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her towards the door. Wrapping a vector around Mikaela's wrists, she dragged her out after them, racing down the hallway.

Barricade watched Twenty Three laughing gleefully with Frenzy, wondering excitedly if her 'Mother' would recognize her. Sighing heavily, he had to admit they were probably a better match… it seemed his role was to watch from the sidelines.

Once they reached the entrance, they joined the end of the line. All the decepticons were present. Blackout looked down at her briefly, nodding in respect, while Devastator gave her the thumbs up. Bonecrusher was staring ahead, his stance showing he was ready for a fight if need be.

Starscream was talking in hushed tones with Megatron off to one side, and gave her a quick wave. Megatron, too, turned to wave her over, and she strode over purposefully, still attatched to Frenzy and the human.

"Frenzy, watch the human, Twenty Three, come talk with us," he ordered, and she dumped the captive beside Frenzy, sparing him a smile, before jumping, and running up her fathers arm.

"What is it, father?" she asked him eagerly, ready to do anything for him.

"I want you to infiltrate the autobots' base. Now would be the most opportune time. Does the human trust you?" he asked her quietly, trying to plot out how this would work.

"Not in the slightest. I've barely talked to her, except to put her in her place…" she looked away. "I could attempt to remedy this, but it would look suspicious. Allow me to take Frenzy with me, and I will find a way…"

Megatron eyed her carefully, but the determined look on her face proved real. There was no ulterior motives for her, and he found himself trusting her…

"The point of this mission is to create turmoil within their ranks. Wreck as much havoc as you can. Gain their trust first, though. They will not be easily fooled."

She nodded, and hopped down, returning to her place beside her lover. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she whispered in his receptor "We have a new mission… play along." Mikaela didn't even bat a lid, used to them whispering smutty things to each other.

After a moment of cooing to her mate, she turned to the female.

"Your purpose is about to be fulfilled, are you happy yet?" she asked her softly.

Mikaela looked at her, slightly scared, and completely confused.

"How could I be happy? I'm most likely going to cause a fight, and if any of the autobots get hurt because of me…" she trailed off, crying again.

"Hey, don't cry!" she looked outraged. "So long as the autobots hand over my mother, there will be no fighting. Your role is a peace-keeping role. They would have attacked anyway for my mother's sake. This way, they obtain it without hurting anyone on either side."

Mikaela looked shocked.

"That's if you don't use your advantage, and attack anyway," she sniffed, getting control of herself. "Hang on… Your mother? I thought it was the Allspark you were after."

"The Allspark is my mother. But… Why would they do that? They said they wouldn't attack, or harm anyone," she looked confused.

"Uh… _decepticons…_ as in 'deception' – saying one thing and doing another? You don't know what they're like?" she spoke shakily… perhaps this girl was for real… she was really an innocent caught up in it all… "Listen… how did you get mixed up with these guys anyway?"

Frenzy took a step forward, and growled at her. Twenty Three pulled him back into a hug again, restraining his movement gently with a vector.

"'These guys' as you call them, saved me from my life as an experiment in Sector 7. I owe them my freedom."

"You call taking orders from a maniacal dictator freedom?" Mikaela retorted.

Twenty Three was silent for a moment, and gripped Frenzy's clawed hand, with one of her own, drawing blood.

"What… is your definition… of freedom?" she asked quietly, ignoring the jab at her father.

"When you can do what ever you want, without having to answer to someone higher up… you know?" she tried, hoping she was making sense.

"Then you don't answer to these autobots?" she asked her, curiously, as she saw them appearing over a couple of hills.

"No, they respect me as a person. They sometimes ask me to do things, as favors, but I don't mind, because they are my friends…" she watched them pull in. "That's why I can't stand to see them hurt."

"It's the same with me, Frenzy and Barricade…" she spoke, trailing a finger over the little bots cheek ridge, and kissed him on the top of his head. "They were the first friends I have ever made… but your autobots… they intrigue me."

"You could come with us – leave the decepticons!" Mikaela exclaimed. "You could start all over again… At least see the war from our point of view. I'm sure you'll choose the right side, if you're just properly informed… what do you say?"

She looked at Frenzy for a moment, as if deciding, then looked back to the human.

"I will come with you, to see your point of view, and decide afterwards whether I side with autobots or decepticons… but only if Frenzy comes with me," she bargained. "And I will have to tell my father first. It would be awful of me to leave without talking to him first. You talk to your autobots… right after we get Mother."

Mikaela nodded, and turned to face the autobots, who were lined up opposite the 'cons, looking solemn.

Megatron hailed them.

"Greetings, autobots!" he called. "You have the Allspark?"

Optimus, spotting Mikaela, nodded, and pulled it out of subspace, glaring at his nemesis.

"Release the girl," he growled.

Megatron motioned to his daughter, who grabbed her hand, and walked her to the middle.

Sam, who was standing behind Bumblebee, was given the Allspark, and took that to meet Mikaela. Throwing it to the ground, he grabbed his girlfriend, and ran with her back to the autobots. Embracing her, he began whispering reassurances to her.

"Sam, Sam!" she shook him to attention. "That girl… we have to get her out of there… Optimus!" she told them her story, and they all watched with interest as she picked up the cube lovingly, running her fingers over its surface, obediently taking it to Megatron, then returned to her mate, who was holding her possessively.

"She's with that runt?" Ironhide looked mildly surprised, as they discussed what should be done.

"She's Megatron's _daughter?_" Ratchet looked intrigued.

"She needs saving… you said she was going to talk to Megatron, so let's see what happens…" Optimus said.

She grabbed Frenzy, and jumped up with him once again, to her father's shoulder.

He looked enraged for a moment, before quieting to an almost lethal calm.

"_Human!_" he shouted, taking a step towards the autobot group. "How dare you try to turn my daughter against me!"

She placed her palm on her father's cheek, getting his attention. Her voice carried easily to the other bots' ears, now they were in range.

"Please, father, it isn't like that… I'm not being turned against you," she looked hurt and confused, which was exactly what she was aiming for. "I've just been told so many contradicting things… I don't know what to believe any more. I want to hear their story as well. I need to know I'm on the right side."

"If you don't let her go, it will only prove you're trying to manipulate her," Optimus pointed out. Megatron looked trapped.

After a moment of thought, he spoke hesitantly, "You can go, but Frenzy must be with you at all times. He knows our story, and will be able to ensure you are not told lies. I also want you to radio in every day to tell me you are safe."

"Planning on getting reports on our base, are you?" Ironhide sneered, but Megatron cut him off with a snarl.

"If you think I'm about to send off my only daughter into enemy territory, with no way of telling if she's safe or not… I don't care if there's an autobot in the room or not, but I demand one call per day, or no deal," he glared at them heatedly, covering his child possessively with a hand. He trailed his index finger down one of her vectors, and intertwined another finger in a couple more.

"Deal," Optimus replied, able to understand his stress. If it was his child, wanting to get to know the decepticons… he'd probably react worse. "We will take good care of her."

Ironhide drew the short straw, and was asked to give Twenty Three and Frenzy a ride back to the autobot base. Frenzy, not having been informed of the plan was confused and concerned about what was going on. He refused to leave his lovers lap, swearing at their taxi in cybertronian.

Twenty Three felt awful about the stress she was causing the small bot, and tried to calm him down without giving anything away while in the direct vicinity of the enemy. So she did what she could cuddling him to death.

"It's ok, Frenzy, they wont be able to hurt us… I'll protect you if anything goes wrong. We've got father's permission," she whispered into his receptors, brushing her lips across his face.

He eventually quieted enough to refrain from making rude gestures towards the front seat, and cuddle his girlfriend back.

"How did you come across the decepticons?" Ironhide asked them. They didn't know they were com linked to the rest of the autobots, and they had been listening to Frenzy's ranting.

"They saved me from the humans," she replied, nuzzling Frenzy in the neck, making him shiver happily. "Frenzy was the one who decided to take me with him."

"Oi! Enough of that while inside of me! And what do you mean saved from the humans? Aren't you human?"

"Enough of what? I don't understand… Frenzy, did I do something wrong again?" she asked, confused.

"No," he growled at the car. "Autobots are just prudes."

"Hey!" Ironhide shouted, making Twenty Three tighten her grip on Frenzy. "I don't care what you do anywhere else, but no making out while you're inside me!"

She could have sworn she heard a snigger coming from his radio.

"Can you explain clearer? What is an 'out' and how are we making one?" she sounded genuinely confused, but he really didn't want to go into it.

"Get Frenzy to explain that to you. You're mates, right?"

"Yes… Frenzy?" she prodded him.

Figuring out the autobots ruse, he began to whisper dirty things to her just loud enough for Ironhide to hear, but not enough to carry over the com link.

Not even able to stand it for a full minute, Ironhide roared out in frustration and disgust.

"Just shut up. Shut up and just sit there and don't do anything else!"

This time she was certain she heard sniggering coming from the radio, before it suddenly cut off. Frenzy grinned, and rested his head on her shoulder.

Once they arrived at the autobot base, Ironhide was the first to transform, throwing his cargo roughly to the ground, then crossing his arms and glaring at it.

"Calm down Ironhide, it isn't that bad," Optimus laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I _refuse_ to carry those two ever again," he growled at his leader. A familiar snigger emitted from the yellow bot named Bumblebee.

"Very well," the leader nodded towards Ironhide, then turned to face Bee. "Since you find this so funny, you can be their next ride."

He immediately quieted.

"Now, Twenty Three… we have many things we would like to ask you. Please follow me."

They led her into what must have been the recreation room. It certainly wasn't a control centre, but there were chairs and tables of both robot and human size, catering for both races. There were also a few of the white appliances she and Frenzy had been studying. She eyed them longingly, but remained obediently where she was, and returned her attention to the autobots.

"We would like to hear your story," Optimus addressed her. "Tell us why you think the decepticons saved you, and from what."

She eyed him warily. "They _did_ save me. I wouldn't know what to do by myself…" She looked at Frenzy for support.

"I see no harm in telling them, but avoid talking about anything to do with the decepticons, or anything possibly confidential."

She nodded. "I was… an experiment at Sector 7," she began, and Bumblebee shuddered violently. "I have been there my whole life… I don't really know what to tell you. I broke out, but I have no survival skills… I just do what I'm told, and they supplied me with sustenance. Frenzy took me with him to break free Lord Megatron, who turned out to be NBE-1. I overheard they used his DNA in building me… So in a sense – well, he tells me I am his daughter. So I suppose I am. They took me with them, and over the past couple of weeks… I have been quite happy. They took me from a world of solitude and experimentation. They gave me a life I never even imagined existed…" She hugged Frenzy tighter, not wanting to ever let him go.

Bumblebee fell to all fours, and brought his face within a meter of hers.

"What did the humans do to you?" he asked her, he seemed to find this very important.

She looked away, and thought about her answer carefully.

"Many things," she spoke softly, and the entire room was hanging to her every word. "They performed operations on me, some while I was awake… They put me through harsh training, often to the point where my body would require more operations to continue functioning. One of them raped me. They put me into solitary confinement for a long time. Perhaps two or three years. They never told me what I did wrong. I wished many times they would just terminate me rather than let me live to endure their silent resentment," her voice broke as she gripped Frenzy tighter.

He shimmied up her body, and wrapped his legs around her waist, caressing her face, and whispering to her in cybertronian. Although she couldn't understand it, his voice alone comforted her. She rested her head against his, her chin on his shoulder.

"Frenzy told me that they lied to me about my worth, and they wronged me by doing those things… He told me not to listen to everything I am told… which is why I am here," she looked back at the autobots, taking all of them in. "I need to understand my place… I need to know I am not being lied to again. Which is also why Frenzy is here, because he will tell me if you lie."

Bumblebee looked touched, Optimus and Ratchet serious, and Ironhide a little guilty.

Mikaela walked towards her, a strange expression on her face.

"Is that why you dislike me? You hate the human race? You see me as one of them?"

She thought about this for a moment, before shaking her head. "I do not hate the human race. I hate the ones who hurt me… I hate Sector 7, and everyone involved with them. If I saw them again, I would kill them without hesitation. I do not hate you, or dislike you. I do not feel either way about you. I simply do not know how to interact with people on a social level. I have never had an equal to talk to… until Frenzy and Barricade."

Mikaela moved to hug her, but the cyborg jumped back.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked, horrified.

"I… I was just going to hug you. As a welcome…" Mikaela replied curiously, arms falling to her side.

"Frenzy says only mates should hug… I can't hug you," she said firmly. Frenzy, still in her arms blew her a raspberry.

She shrugged, and smiled warmly anyway. "Well… welcome. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me."

"That goes for all of us…" Ratchet spoke for the first time. "You are here to learn our side of the war… we will all help you with whatever we can."

She bit her lip again, and turned to Mikaela.

"Can I ask you a favor then?" she asked hesitantly, to which she received an enthusiastic affirmative. "Can you explain that to me?" she begged, pointing towards the fridge.

She lay in her bed that night, talking to Frenzy excitedly.

"That fridge… I finally used one… It was nothing special, those scientists were no better than me, if even I could work one," she smiled.

The autobots had given the couple their own bed, and after minimum convincing from both Mikaela and Ironhide, Optimus had arranged their own room for the duration of their stay.

Once they were alone, Twenty Three explained their mission to her mate, making him calm down immediately. I seemed he could handle a simple infiltration mission much better than turning his back on Megatron.

He had taken advantage of their privacy to the fullest, exploring her body with more leisure than he had allowed last time.

She allowed him to do whatever he wanted, and tried her best to please him, knowing he was the only one who truly mattered to her.

"What happened to you?" Ratchet asked her the next morning.

She looked away. "Frenzy says I shouldn't speak of these things to anyone but him."

The little bot glared at him, but the medic was more concerned with the girl in front of him, covered in scratches. "If he is hurting you, you have to let me know."

She looked mortified. "Frenzy would never hurt me! He's my mate."

"Then how did you get those injuries?" the larger bot pressed.

"You really don't want to know," a voice projected from the doorway. Mikaela was walking towards them. "You can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?" she directed at Frenzy, who gave her the fingers, and moved closer to his lover.

"Do you mean…" Ratchet began, looking between them. "…oh." He finished lamely, then busied himself with tidying his already immaculate work bench.

"When can I call my father?" she asked Ratchet, unaware of his discomfort.

"I suppose now, if you like," he replied, glad to have something else to do to get the images out of his head. "But I will have to be in the room as well."

She nodded happily, and jumped down from her seat, following Ratchet to the com room.

She watched him press a few buttons, and started to bounce on the balls of her feet, hugging Frenzy closely, so his feet were centimeters from the floor. Suddenly, a picture of Megatron filled the screen.

"Father!" she exclaimed happily.

He seemed to do a double take. "Twenty Three… what did they do to you?" he looked a cross between concerned, and enraged.

"What?" she blinked, then realized he must be talking about the scratches covering her body.

"I… uh… didn't get these from the autobots," she looked embarrassed, and Frenzy started shaking again. As far as he knew, Megatron was clueless as to what he had been doing with Twenty Three.

"Then how did this happen?" he growled, still eyeing the medic.

"Frenzy says I shouldn't talk about it," she repeated, looking uncomfortable.

To her relief, Megatron nodded, and moved on to his next question. "How have they been treating you?"

"Really well," she smiled. "They even gave me and Frenzy our own room! And the human taught me how to use a fridge, it was really exciting," she jumped up and down a couple of times.

Megatron had a neutral look on his face, before speaking in his super calm voice that he usually reserved for before a fight with Starscream. "They gave you and Frenzy your own room."

"Yeah, it's pretty bare, but the bed is bigger than any I've ever seen! And they put a chair in there, and the human is letting me borrow some of her clothes. Other than that it's pretty empty, but it's very spacey…"

"Frenzy," he addressed the bot carefully, backtracking. "Just how did my daughter get those scratches?"

Frenzy shook his head exaggeratedly, and hugged his girlfriend for support.

"Frenzy, you _will_ tell me, or I'll come down there and dismantle you myself."

"Don't say that!" Twenty Three hugged him tightly, taking a protective stance.

Megatron sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Father?" she begged him. "How is Mother?"

"You mean the Allspark? Safe. We will look after it well," he assured her, and she smiled brightly.

"It makes me happy… both my parents together…" her smile spread into a huge grin. "Tell mother I love her… and Barricade I miss him. I should go now," she waved goodbye as Ratchet turned off the screen.

"Why do you refer to the Allspark as your mother?" he asked her curiously.

"She is. Mother gave me life. Father wants nothing more than to be with my mother, and she must feel the same way… I'm so happy! We'll be like a family," she gripped Frenzy closer to her.

Ratchet raised his eyebrows. "I'd like to see that…"

Now Review!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys!! Thanks for the awesome reviews D I live for them

I've got something really mean planned for the next chapter, based on a nightmare I had... Someone has to die.

Taking votes now... You have probably a couple of days until I next update?? Depends how busy I am with work

Peace out

Ratchet told Optimus about how Twenty Three viewed the Allspark, and he seemed a little concerned.

"Is she really that deluded? That she would think she could have a family with Megatron and the Allspark?" he sighed. "I suppose only time will tell."

"Megatron does seem awfully protective of her," Ratchet pointed out. "He would probably even return the Allspark if we took a leaf out of his book and held her hostage."

Optimus glared at the medic. "We are _not_ decepticons."

Ratchet shook his head. "I know… At least they didn't harm Mikaela, I suppose."

Optimus nodded. She had told them last night, after Frenzy and Twenty Three had split, exactly what had happened there. "It seems Twenty Three is as innocent as she seems. She was in charge of looking after Mikaela, and no harm came to her."

They chatted for a while before going to check on their visitors. They were hanging out with Ironhide.

"No, really, you act just like Blackout! There are several similarities," Twenty Three persisted.

"I am _not_ anything like that decepticon!" Ironhide roared, angrily.

Frenzy was sniggering, once again attatched to his mate, legs wrapped around her waist.

Optimus and Ratchet chose to observe from the doorway.

"Why do you say 'decepticon' like it's a bad thing? I don't understand it. You're all so similar, so why can't you just get along?" she cocked her head in curiosity.

Ironhide growled. "There is no way I will _ever_ get along with a decepticon. I have _nothing_ in common with those scumbags."

Twenty Three looked offended. "Don't call them that, they're my friends! I think I can see now why this war isn't going to end. _You're_ forcing them to fight back, because you won't let go of prejudices."

Ironhide was shocked silent.

"Good one, Twenty Three. You're spot on. We could never end a war with these idiots raving on the other side," Frenzy agreed.

"It's not as though the decepticons would ever call a truce," Optimus put in from the doorway, aiding his companion.

"_Surrender_, you mean. You would only be happy under autobot rule."

"And you're only happy under decepticon rule."

Twenty Three blinked. "Why wouldn't anyone want Megatron to rule? He's the smartest being I've ever met. He knows _everything_. He's kind, and smart, and I _know_ any of his orders are for real, unlike Starscream, who made me go dig up worms."

Optimus twitched. "You're loyalty to your father is commendable, but I have to disagree. He doesn't know everything."

Ratchet seemed to be struggling with his laughter. "_Worms?_" he gasped. "He made you dig up _worms?_"

Twenty Three and Frenzy sent him twin glares.

"Don't laugh at me. It's not funny," she hugged Frenzy tighter to her, and he was shaking his fist at the medic, swearing in cybertronian.

"I think I've decided whose side I'm on, Frenzy. The autobots are mean. Should we go home now, or would Father want me to kill these bullies?" she looked like she was going to cry.

"Ratchet, Ironhide, apologize to her right now," Optimus ordered, angrily.

They obeyed, and apologized profusely, not wanting to cause a young girl to cry.

"Our intentions weren't to hurt you," Ratchet explained. "And I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the situation. I am sorry. But I hope you got Starscream back for that, did you?" he asked with a light grin, trying to elevate the mood.

"Oh, yeah, I ripped out his knees. He's been really nice recently though," she smiled slightly.

"I'll bet," Ratchet laughed.

"Wait, you ripped out his knees?" Ironhide asked in awe.

"Well, yeah, he insulted my Father as well. And Father has told me I don't have to take anymore orders from him anymore… Or anyone except from him, now. Which is kind of sad, because I like being given jobs…"

They all looked at her strangely, never having come across such… anti-ambition before.

"Will you please explain the war to me more? Like how it began?" she begged. "I really want to understand it."

"You may want to sit down," Optimus said, doing so himself. "It all started around nine million years ago…"

Twenty Three looked at the little bot in her lap, who had remained silent throughout a lot of the story.

"So…" Twenty Three began. "There were the warrior-bots, decepticons, and the civilian-bots, the autobots. The decepticons, with the new model, my father, just randomly attacked?"

"Yes. I was there," Optimus nodded sadly. "Although I was going by a different name then. Megatron killed me, and my girlfriend, who was also rebuilt."

"But why did he attack?" she asked him. "You make it sound as though he's a war-mongering maniac, but I haven't seen that from him at all. There's always a reason behind his actions. He would sacrifice almost anything for the greater good."

Optimus shook his head. "I have known your father for longer than you have."

"You don't know him at all!" she shouted, then calmed down immediately. "What was it like before the attack? Who was ruling the planet? What were the politics like? What was life like?"

"Well… this is going back a long time… It's hard to remember my past life," Optimus admitted.

At her crestfallen look, he tried a little harder.

"Well… Our creators had long since disappeared. I had an ordinary job as a factory hand… The economy seemed pretty stable. I had a good group of friends, and we had our freedom. We'd hang out after work, but get there on time again every day. It was a very structured lifestyle, but it was good."

She frowned. "It sounds very familiar…"

"What do you mean?"

"I was an experiment at Sector Seven. I endured very painful times, but I felt as if I was lucky to be there, having an important life… I didn't even realize what they were doing was wrong. Scruffy even taught me brief happiness, and gave me an eagerness to please that blinded me towards any misgivings I may have had if I was thinking clearly. It sounds to me like you were a drone, programmed to enjoy your work. You didn't even realize it. Can you even remember what you were making?"

Optimus looked a little shocked at her take on things. "Equipment for the city. Odds and ends, mostly. We received a large number of orders every day."

"Did you get anything for it?" Twenty Three asked him.

Optimus looked back, and had a revelation… One that he'd rather not share.

"I think this discussion is over for today," he said, getting up.

"You were slaves, weren't you? Megatron was trying to liberate everyone," Twenty Three said to his turned back.

"Megatron _killed_ me," Optimus spat.

"You were a drone. You would have stood against them, if you were told to, without even finding out the reasons behind it. You would have done it because that's what you were programmed to do, just like I've been following orders mindlessly my entire life," Twenty Three said sadly. "Of course he'd have to kill you. He would kill anyone who stood in his way. Sacrifices are always made in war. And Megatron would sacrifice almost anything for the greater good," she repeated. "Why should he care more about a drone and his girlfriend than the decepticons. His family?"

The large bot walked out silently, and Twenty Three cooed softly to the bot in her arms about how sad it was. Frenzy, uncaring about the autobot's epiphany nuzzled his lover back, simply happy at the attention.

Ratchet and Ironhide looked at each other silently, and began a transmission on a private frequency.

**What was that?** Ratchet asked, still in shock.

**I don't know. I've never even heard the whole story from **_**that**_** far back.**

**Perhaps he's never told it? He seemed to remember something all of a sudden…**

**I know. I'm concerned. It's not like Optimus to hide something from us.**

**Maybe he didn't want to say anything in front of the girl, or the squirt. They're still possible spies.**

**I don't know. I think she's for real.**

…**Me too. She seems entirely too innocent to be a spy. Anyway, I'm going to go check on the boss.**

Ratchet excused himself, and Ironhide was left watching the two cuddling, uncomfortably.

Over the next week, she had a lot of the autobots on edge with her naïve questions, most of which had never been asked before. She ended up swaying Ratchet's beliefs, and had thrown Optimus into a deep depression. He kept trying to remember more from his past life, and realized a lot of what she said was true. He had believed those to have been the golden times, something to strive once again for, but he soon realized he was little more than a slave.

Although she couldn't right out tell her father of her progress she managed to let slip a few subtle hints, and he seemed to be catching on. He even allowed her to talk to Barricade without him in the room.

"Barri-Barri-Barricade," she had laughed excitedly, upon his entrance.

"What?" the cop car had looked a bit confused.

"It's what Zee calls you, a lot of the time. I think it's _cute!_" she grinned, and Ratchet, who was supposed to be supervising her started to snigger.

"You're calling him Zee now?" he sounded slightly put out.

"Well, he gave me a letter, so I gave him one. We are Z, ant T."

"Heh, it sounds like zit. ZT."

"Or TeeZ. Tease."

"You're a tease," he growled. "I wouldn't be nearly as flattering to your counterpart."

Frenzy gave him the fingers, and wrapped an arm possessively around his mate, drawing a darker look from the cop car.

"Surely you can find me a better nickname than Barri-Barri-Barricade?" he asked, more nicely than Ratchet thought possible.

"I could give you a letter too… I can't use Bee because that's what the humans call Bumblebee," she said and he shuddered. "What about Kay?"

"There's not even a 'k' in my name," he complained.

"Not the letter, the sound… 'Cade? Kay."

He thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "Cade is acceptable."

She giggled. "Have you seen my mother recently, 'Cade?" she asked, testing out his new name.

He shook his head. "No body sees the Allspark unless Megatron is there. It is potentially dangerous."

"My mother isn't dangerous to us, she was so glad to get away from the autobots. She said they were threatening to destroy her."

Ratchet jumped all of a sudden. "How did you know we were thinking of that?" he demanded.

"She told me," she said to him, then turned back to her friend. "Listen, Cade? She doesn't like to feel trapped. Let her know she's safe where she is, tell her where I am and what I'm doing. Tell her I'm coming home soon, and I'll be with her again in the near future. And tell her I really love her. Please, Cade, don't treat her like a thing. She may not take the same form as you, but neither do I. She has feelings…"

Barricade looked slightly disturbed, which was nothing to the horror written all over Ratchet's face.

"I'll tell her," he promised, as he ended the transmission.

A gentle tugging directed her attention towards the bot in her arms, who redirected it by pointing conspicuously at Ratchet.

She gazed up at him, and was a little scared at what she saw. He looked absolutely floored.

"Ratchet?" she tested, and he gazed down at her.

"Is what you said true? The Allspark has feelings… And we were threatening to destroy it, right within hearing range…" he rasped.

She nodded. "Of course she has feelings. I can still even feel a small part of her within me. She is my mother."

"Does she hate us?" he asked, hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

She shook her head. "She is afraid of you. She gave all you transformers life, and then you turned against her… She… ran away because she didn't want to be used anymore. She didn't want to create another thing that would turn back and hurt her…" she sighed. "She is feeling very sad and lonely, even now. I think she wonders if I will turn against her as well. I hope Cade makes her feel better… but I should return to her soon."

Ratchet looked down at her, shaking his head.

"There's no way you could be a spy…" he started. "You're for real… Listen, Twenty Three… When you go back. Do you think I could come with you?"

Frenzy looked shocked, and skittered up his mates frame, crouching on her shoulders, ready to strike if anything went wrong.

"You want to join the decepticons?" she asked him. "I would have to ask my father, but I don't _think_ there would be a problem. Do you not want to be an autobot anymore?"

He shook his head. "It's more… the autobots aren't what I thought they were any more… You've taught me something, Twenty Three. To question what you're told. Thank you for that."

She smiled up at him. "I'm glad you're on the decepticon team then. I really like you Ratchet. You're not nearly as mean as Ironhide or Optimus. I wish Bumblebee would come too, though… I haven't seen all that much of him, but he seems really fun."

That evening, Ratchet had a private meeting with Optimus.

"I just… don't think I can fight anymore. I don't know what to believe anymore. A lot of the questions Twenty Three has asked, has highlighted some serious gaps in my knowledge. I've had a long think about it… and I'd like to do the same thing Twenty Three has done. I'd like to go to the decepticons and see if what she says is true. I'll tell them that I'm turning decepticon, so they'll take me, but I just want to learn whose right… I'll have to make it look like I've turned my back on you to make them trust me… Do you agree?"

Optimus mulled his request over for a moment.

"I… too would like to learn of their side of the story. I promise you, any answers I have not given you are because I myself do not know the answers, I have never been one for lies… but very well. I will allow you to leave, …and return if it is what you choose."

"Thank you," Ratchet saluted sadly, realizing for the umpteenth time that week just how fallible his leader was.

The next day, during her call to her father, Tee asked him if Ratchet could join them. Ratchet looked a little startled, realizing she had just shot it into the conversation randomly.

"Oh, Father… Ratchet wants to come back with me when I return to you. Is this alright?" she asked him with a smile.

Megatron looked a little skeptical, and observed the autobot, who was shaking slightly out of nervousness.

"Why the change of heart?" he asked menacingly, letting him know he could tell if he lied.

"I-it's just, Twenty Three, your daughter. She's been asking a lot of questions I never thought to ask myself, and I don't think I'm on the right side any more. She says you were planning on liberating the transformers from the beginning… We were in slavery but we didn't recognize it because of our programming. Of course… I never knew that part, as I was built only a couple million years ago. I didn't even know whose side was right, just that I was built an autobot to fight the decepticons…"

"And you think you could break your programming?" he looked intrigued.

"I think I can, without damaging my CPU, but it will take a little time."

"You may return with my daughter, but you will be watched carefully," Megatron stated his terms. "You will also agree not to contact any of the autobots once you are with us."

"Very well," he nodded, and Megatron smiled.

"Welcome to the decepticon forces. We could do with a decent medic."

Ratchet looked a little shocked, but broke out in a grin as Twenty Three gave him a cheesy thumbs up.

They were set to leave that afternoon.

Barricade and Starscream came to escort them back home. Starscream landed, and was about to offer Tee a ride, but she ran towards Barricade, completely ignoring the jet.

"Cade!" she cried happily, jumping into the passenger side and hugging the seat. "I missed you."

"What about me?" Starscream complained over the com link.

"I missed you too, Screamer, but Barricade's my best friend…" she explained. "You're like… my second best friend maybe? Or third? Blackout may be closer to me… I don't know."

"I'd like to be closer if that little glitch of a boyfriend of yours would let me," he whined back, feeling slighted.

Frenzy started swearing at him in cybertronian, threatening him if he came within a foot of her.

"Frenzy just doesn't like to share his stuff," she giggled, and the little bot froze, then turned slowly back to her, wide eyed.

"Is is th-that what you think-nk…? You're n-not a thing… Starscream's dangerous. Frenzy protects, not tr-trying t-t-to t-take you're frrrreedom."

She hugged him, and kissed his cheek. "Either way, I'll do whatever you tell me. Sorry Starscream, I like you, but if Frenzy tells me to stay away from you I will. It's nothing personal."

"I built you a microwave," he told her sullenly.

She gasped in delight and leaned forward to the radio.

"Really? Starscream, your so nice! Thank you. I can't believe you _made_ one! That's amazing, you must be some sort of genious!"

"Don't encourage him," Barricade warned her.

"But he _made_ one! I only just learned how to _use_ one…" she stared off in space. "Wow…"

Barricade took off, leaving Ratchet in the dust to follow, and Starscream to keep an eye on things from above, now in a much better mood.

Twenty Three squealed in glee at the speed and gripped his leather seats whenever he swerved. Frenzy had her pinned to the chair, so she'd be safe if Barricade stopped suddenly.

They reached the decepticon base within ten minutes at that speed, and the cop car pulled up in front of his leader, who was waiting on their return. Before he had even stopped, Tee freed herself from her overprotective lover, leapt out the front door and skittered up her father's frame, hugging him tightly with her vectors. A few seconds later, Ratchet and Starscream arrived, the jet taking his guard duty seriously, untrusting of the autobot.

Said autobot looked stunned at the display before him.

"Father! I missed you! Optimus and Ironhide were so _mean!_ But I'm glad Ratchet came back with us. Where's he going to sleep? Oh, and how's mother? Will I get to see her soon? Can you take me to her now? She's very sad and lonely. Have you been treating her okay? Did Cade pass on my message?"

"One question at a time," Megatron sounded amused. "Ratchet, welcome to the decepticon forces. Starscream will show you your room. It will be Frenzy's old room," he informed his daughter. "I assume he won't mind officially moving in with you since you've apparently been bunking together for quite a while now." He sounded a little annoyed. "We're short on space anyway."

Frenzy whooped, and received a death glare from the giant figure.

"If I see _one_ more scratch on my daughter, you're dead."

He gulped, and had the decency to look ashamed.

"Barricade," he addressed the now sour looking bot. "Help Demolisher in the com room. I'll take you to your mother."

They all went their separate ways, Twenty Three skipping. Frenzy made to follow her, but a glare from Megatron sent him running in the opposite direction.

Twenty Three stared up at the large cube, pulsating with energy. She could feel the electricity rolling off her in waves, and looked up at her father, but if he was also experiencing it, there was no indication. She felt a sense of longing fill her, and knew the emotion wasn't her own. She reached out to touch her mother, and laid her hand on the smooth surface.

Pure contentment filled her every fibre, knowing her daughter was there with her, on her side. But… she didn't have a daughter. These must be her mother's feelings. She tried to send an emotion back, attempting to convey how much she loved her, and the feeling doubled, peaking into pure happiness.

The moment was broken by Megatron stepping forward, and the Allspark suddenly feeling apprehensive and afraid.

"It's okay, mother, Father isn't going to cause you harm. He's a decepticon, not an autobot. He would never harm you, not knowing how much good you could do… You create life mother, who could kill you?"

A strong feeling of resentment overcame her, and words formed in her head.

"I trust no one but you, daughter. I create no more. You will create in my place."

"If it will make you happy, I will do anything for you, mother. Explain to me how I can help you.," she said slowly, Megatron freezing behind her.

"You have a part of me in you, child. I put it there when I breathed life into you. The other experiments I destroyed… They were not worthy of my power. You, daughter, will be my one and only successor."

"What does she want?" Megatron asked the young woman hesitantly.

"I am to be her successor. She doesn't want to create anymore. It's the reason she left in the first place. I was to be her last creation."

Megatron stared at her for a minute.

"Pardon?"

"I… don't really understand… but she wants to retire now. She's tired… She says I will replace her."

"What exactly will this entail? I'm not sure if I like the sound of my daughter having such a sought after power…" he looked warily at the Allspark.

A pure wave of resentment that wasn't her own filled her. 'It's not for _him_ to decide. You are _my_ tool. _My_ daughter. You will replace me."

"Father… I'm sorry but there is no choice in this. I must obey my mother."

"Obey me!" Megatron shouted angrily. "I'm your Father!"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't. Please don't give me contradicting orders, I'd hate to have to disobey you."

Growling in frustration, Megatron punched the wall.

"Father, I must do what I can to make my mother happy… She is already tightly bound to me… But I won't do anything that could hurt you. Please don't be angry with me…"

"I'm angry with your _mother._ She's putting you in danger by making you such a valuable prize."

"I will kill anyone who tries to take me from you. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

Megatron nodded, and sighed.

"Talk to your mother. Once you understand fully what this will entail, come and report to me."

"As you command, Lord Megatron!" she saluted.

"Don't call me that anymore. I prefer Father," he waved at her as he walked out the door.

Leaning back onto her mother, she sighed, and just let their minds meld.

She felt the other presence pick through all her memories, scrutinizing them. She allowed her full access, completely trusting the Allspark.

**What exactly is it you would have me do, Mother? **She asked the much older life force.

**You're memories… I want to experience these things first hand…**

**How will you do that, Mother? Do you need my body?** She asked curiously.

**You would give it to me? **The voice was eager, hungry…

**Of course, Mother. It was you who gave it to me. I do not mind sharing…**

**I will transfer myself into you, **she explained. **It will take a while… Piece by piece, so I do not damage your mind. This way, I will be able to experience what you experience, but I can hide away if there is danger, or when you need to use my powers… I know you will be in danger, as I have always been, but I'm so tired. I don't want to deal with it anymore…**

**It's okay, Mother. I'll deal with it for you, **she promised.

A wave of gratitude poured over her, and she felt a bit more of her mother absorbed into her.

**That is all for now. Go report to Megatron, then return back to Frenzy. You will return here for at least an hour every day to take more of me into you. It will take two human months to complete.**

She stood, breaking the contact, but still feeling her mothers mind linked to her own.

"I understand," she said aloud, and left to find her Father.

"Father?" she knocked on the door of the control room.

"Come in, Daughter," he replied, and she entered, observing Starscream scowling at his leader. He had a rather large dent on his head, and a cracked cockpit on his chest.

"Are you alright, Starscream?" she stepped forward, concerned, but he twitched in annoyance.

"He doesn't agree with you, bringing Ratchet back," the larger 'con explained, as the jet's expression soured further.

"He's an autobot. It's stupid, delusional thinking that he can be trusted."

"He doesn't want to be an autobot anymore. They're mean. He won't betray us if we just show him we're right," Twenty Three said happily. "He's very logical, and he won't go up against me, anyway. He wouldn't stand a chance."

"Does he know just how strong you are?" Megatron questioned her neutrally.

"Um… I don't think so. But he knows there's more to me than meets the eye."

"I think he should see it himself," Megatron smiled down at her sadistically. "Just to make sure he won't betray us. We could use Starscream here as an example."

"No! L-Lord Megatron, please…" Starscream whimpered, falling backwards.

"Don't worry Starscream, he's just joking, right Father?" she looked up at his blank stare. "Father?"

"Right," he agreed, not meaning it.

"What – What about the humans? Weren't you wanting to break into Sector 7?" Starscream attempted to redirect their attention.

"You do? Why?" the young woman asked.

"Don't you want to find out your test results?" Megatron looked at her curiously. "It would be good to know your limitations."

"I suppose… I never really thought about it."

"We need to destroy their information. Much of which they developed by studying _me_. It's mine by right. I don't want any information on you leaking out, either."

"That would mean killing everyone involved as well. They will have all the information in their logs," she pondered aloud. "It will be difficult to infiltrate. They will know I'm gone, of course, and will have a much higher defense system than I faced in any of my training…"

"We will take our full forces. Ratchet as well… This could be his chance to see you in action," he smirked. "You and Frenzy will be put to work on research for the next month."

"Why a whole month?" she asked him curiously. They could easily be ready in a week.

"We have reinforcements coming."

Her eyes widened excitedly, and she squealed in excitement. "Really? Who are they? What are they like? Do you think they'll like me? What are their alt forms?"

Megatron smirked.

"Their names are Skywarp, Thundercracker and AstroTrain. They are all aerials, but they'll need to choose new forms once they arrive. One's also a triple-changer. You can look up designs if you like. And they _will_ like you if they know what's good for them."

"What are they like?" she begged him.

"You can ask Frenzy."

"Oh, right, mother said I should go see him after you," she saluted.

"Hold it," he growled, as she turned o leave. "You still have to report."

Not really knowing how to report to her father, she simply returned to military mode, the way she used to at Sector 7.

"Summary: I am to replace the Allspark. Timeframe: Two months. Method: The Allspark will transfer herself into me through hourly sessions daily. Side effects: Unknown."

"And you will inherit _all_ of her powers?" Megatron leaned forward eagerly.

"And her conciousness."

Megatron stayed silent for a moment, and Starscream realized, with much irritation, he had been completely forgotten about.

"What effects will this have on your mind?" the jet asked, curious, and a little concerned. He had begun to grow fond of the humanoid.

"Theoretically none, but there is no way to accurately predict it," she looked away. "Mother cares about me… she wont hurt me unless she needs to."

Megatron sighed. "It is not ideal, but it is necessary. We need a way to create more decepticons, so we will outnumber the autobots, and any other race that stands in our way."

"I won't let you down, Father," she saluted, and he frowned slightly. He wished his daughter wouldn't have to deal with what he knew was in store.

"Run along," he waved her off sadly, then turned back to Starscream. At least he had _someone_ to take out his frustrations on, since now Barricade and Frenzy were 'untouchable' anytime his daughter was around.

"Zee!" she leapt on him, making him stagger slightly.

"Tee," he laughed gleefully.

"Barricade!" the cop car put in, feeling left out.

Tee rested her head on top of Frenzy's, and turned to look up at him.

"Yo, 'Cade," she smiled. "Do you know anyone called Skywarp, Thundercracker, or AstroTrain?" she asked them excitedly.

"Why do you want to know about those scrap heaps?" Frenzy asked.

"_How_ do you know about those scrap heaps?" Barricade interjected.

"Father says they'll be here in a month. I can pick out designs for them."

"We should make them freight planes," Barricade smirked, and Frenzy sniggered.

"Do you get to pick out the colors? Make them pink and purple," her lover added, snorting with laughter at the image.

"That wouldn't be very useful on stealth missions. And freight planes can't move very fast… Oh, and Father said something about a triple changer. What's that?" she poked the little bot to get his attention.

"AstroTrain has three forms. One mech, one aerial, and one ground. He thinks that makes him better than the rest of us, the jerk," Frenzy spat. "If you turn anyone into a freight vehicle, make it him."

"Well, a transport would be useful…" she pondered. "If only one."

"Right," Frenzy gave her the thumbs up.

"Thundercracker and Skywarp are okay… I think you'll like them. They're Starscreams old wingmates, and good friends of his, but less treacherous," Cade answered her original question.

"I can't wait to meet them," she hugged her boyfriend excitedly.

Twenty Three found herself very busy over the next couple of weeks. She spent most of her day researching and plotting against Sector 7 with Frenzy. Of course, she always put a minimum of one hour aside each day to visit her mother. She was absorbing more and more of her every day, and often felt her presence within her mind.

It was obvious the Allspark was trying to live through her, as she gave her orders. She wanted to try all sort of things – eating exotic foods, flying, swimming, simply _feeling_ the different sensations the human nervous system could pick up.

One of the things Twenty Three had to put her foot down on, was getting closer to Barricade.

"Mother, I love Frenzy. I cannot cheat on him," she told her sternly.

"But Frenzy's a weed. At least Barricade's stronger, and a _little_ more worthy of our time. Even Blackout, come on… I'm bored of your little pet."

"He's not a pet, he's my mate."

"Don't you want to try something new?" her mother tried to press her, but she stood strong.

"No. Frenzy is my mate. I cannot betray him."

"Spoilsport."

Twenty Three also put time aside each day to visit Ratchet, to see how he was faring.

He had moved into Frenzy's old room, but was mostly found messing around in the lab, being watched closely by Starscream, who did not appreciate the intrusion on what was usually 'his' space.

In fact, the only one he didn't mind intruding in the lab, was Twenty Three. She often got distracted, and ended up ooh-ing and ah-ing over their respective projects.

"Wow, Starscream, what's that?" she squealed excitedly, at a shiny piece of machinery he was working on.

"It's a cloaking device. Or it will be, when I'm finished with it," he smirked down at her obviously impressed look of adoration. "Won't your _boyfriend_ be missing you," he added, losing the smile.

"He's busy working. Besides, he says I can talk to you if I want to," she grinned up at him.

Starscream looked a little surprised, and peered down at her.

"Why the change of heart?" he questioned her.

"Well, he says he should be able to trust me, so it's okay if I hang out with other people so long as I don't betray his trust."

"Frenzy's surprisingly sensible," Ratchet remarked from behind her, making her cock her head.

"Why is it surprising?" she asked him curiously.

"I just… didn't expect it," he shrugged, and she turned back to Starscream.

"Please… Tell me more about the cloaking device?" she begged.

Starscream glared over at Ratchet.

"Not in front of the autobum," the jet sneered.

"Don't be mean, Screamer," she kicked his foot playfully. "Ratchet isn't an autobot anymore, right?" she smiled enthusiastically at him.

Ratchet nodded slowly.

"I believe… The decepticon way is the right way," he spoke sadly. "I've wasted too much time with the autobots."

She beamed up at him.

"I'm so happy you're with us, Ratchet!" she grinned happily. "I would have had to kill you if you stood in my way."

"It'd take more than just you to bring me down," he laughed, completely missing Starscream bristling.

"You have absolutely no idea how strong our Twenty Three is," he spat. "Treat her with more respect. She is the daughter of our leader and should be addressed so."

"Don't be hypocritical, Screamer. You're both my friends. You can speak to me how you like. And Ratchet will see how strong I am once the others get here."

"What do you mean by that?" Ratchet asked, curiously.

"We're attacking Sector 7 when we have reinforcements. Father wants my records safe, and I have to terminate all of them to make sure they don't hurt anyone else."

"You're.. attacking the humans?" Ratchet was shocked.

"Yes, we're all going. Father doesn't want any chance of the enemy getting me, or any of our troops for experiments. We won't let any of ours get taken."

Ratchet looked away. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be experimented on… And the autobots had left Bumblebee to that fate not so long ago.

"Although I don't like fighting much… I'll do my best to protect you, and help eradicate the threat…"

To his surprise, she giggled.

"I won't be the one needing help," she laughed kindly. "You're mainly there for back up, or if any of ours get injured. I'll take most of them out with Starscream and his seekers."

"Oh really," Starscream looked interested, not having talked tactics with her yet. "Do go on."

I leave her plan til next time...

So... Who dies, hmm???

REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 11

Aaah... I WAS going to kill off Megatron or Frenzy, but I changed my mind...

Happens.

Let me know what you think...

"The base is spread out like this," Twenty Three began, flattening the enlarged blueprints of Sector 7 on the gigantic table.

She stood at the top of the dam.

"When I was last there, the securities strong points were here, at the compound entrance, and here, around the perimeter of the building," she then walked towards the main gate. "Starscream will kill everyone here, and anyone who tries to escape via the main road."

She walked around the circumference of the map. "Skywarp will look after the area here, and Thundercracker on the opposite side," she continued on around the edge of the map, and turned, facing Starscreams position.

"Astrotrain will remain here. According to our calculations, there will never be an area of the fence out of range."

She walked back to the centre.

"Megatron, Frenzy and Blackout will accompany me straight to the main building, and will kill anyone who strays onto the grounds. Devestator, Bonecrusher, and Ratchet will all enter through the main gate, one Starscream has cleared it, and will join the fight. It is imperative that all buildings are left in tact, until we assure all the information is obtained, and all the inhabitants are dead. Understood?" she stared up at all the decepticons. Her father was looking especially proud.

"Isn't killing _everyone_ a little drastic?" Ratchet looked concerned.

She looked at him deadpan. "These humans are twisted. I have nothing against the general population, but _these_ humans must die, or they will continue with their experiments. I cannot allow any more to suffer what I did."

Ratchet looked away. Sacrificing these humans would lead to a more peaceful planet? He supposed he could live with that.

"What information are we looking for?" he asked her.

"Frenzy and Twenty Three will look after that," Megatron glared, clearly saying 'butt out.'

Ratchet nodded, and lowered his head.

"We have one more week until the others arrive," Twenty Three interjected gleefully. "I've got their designs set. We should get their rooms ready!"

"We haven't even redecorated yours," Barricade reminded, and she laughed, embarrassed.

"I forgot about that," she admitted, and her father smirked.

"Look after yourself first, that is the decepticon way," Megatron smirked down at his child. "Frenzy, Barricade and Ratchet are to do your bidding. Once your room is complete, contact me."

"Yes, Father," she mock saluted him, grinning madly, and he had to hold back a laugh.

He had become closer to his daughter than he had allowed any other being. One of the reasons he had allowed himself to care so much was her intense strength… No one would be able to kidnap her, or harm her to get to him, as she'd give as good as she got. He felt it safe to care for her, and now that she was gaining the Allsparks abilities, she was even more valuable.

It took her an entire two days to get her room how she wanted it. They'd painted the walls crimson, and brought in some more furniture. She was now the proud owner of a huge king sized bed, a couch that tried to swallow you when you sat in it, a fully furnished kitchenette, and at Barricade's insistence, a lava lamp, which he was currently staring at. She was actually surprised at how quickly they had finished it.

"Can we do Skywarps now?" she begged her companions.

"Why do you want to go to so much effort for that idiot?" Barricade asked her.

She attempted to tackle him, not making the slightest effect.

"Because its _fun!_" she laughed at his amused expression. "Besides, all our plans for the raid are ready, and Devestators watching the satellites, there's nothing better to do."

"I beg to differ," Frenzy said suggestively, tugging at one of her vectors.

"Let's go then," Barricade said suddenly, scooping her up, and leaving at such a fast pace, Frenzy had to run to keep up.

They stopped by the lab, where Starscream and Ratchet were ignoring each other.

"Starscream," she called, as she pounced out of Cade's hands and onto his shoulder.

"Twenty Three!" he jumped. "You scared the Pit out of me," he chastised.

"Sorry," she grinned up at him, not sorry in the slightest.

"What do you want, anyway?" he smiled slightly, now also ignoring Barricade and Frenzy.

"We want to decorate the seekers rooms, as a welcome. Astrotrain too… do you know what Thundercracker and Skywarp would like? You're the closest to them," she explained.

"Well… Skywarp and Thundercracker… I'm not really sure. I never saw their old rooms or anything back on Cybertron. The best I could do is give you their colors."

"That's great, Starscream! What are their favorite colors?" she begged, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

He shook his head at her childish excitement.

"Well, Thundercracker is light blue, and white. Skywarps purple, black and white. They're pretty laid back, but don't go to too much effort for them," he warned her, worrying she'd overdo it. "Astrotrains mainly purple, but he's a bit of a glitch. I wouldn't waste your time on them. They'd probably prefer whitewashed walls to do what they want with."

Twenty Three looked thoughtful.

"True… I wouldn't want them to get stuck with something they didn't like…" she sighed, then perked up. "I just had a great idea! Thanks Starscream, you're amazing!" she laughed, and jumped off his shoulder, dragging Frenzy and Barricade along behind her with her vectors.

"What are we doing now?" Frenzy asked her, as she sat at her human sized console, researching.

"Well, Zee… I don't want to do anything permanent, because they nay not like it… sooo…" she typed in her key words. "I thought we could just throw them a welcome party instead."

"A party?" he perked up. "With energon?"

Even Barricade looked interested. "We haven't had one of those in… ages," he sighed wistfully.

"Hows the energon stash?" she asked, placing orders for streamers in the bots main colors.

"Ahh… mediocre," Barricade pouted. "Not enough for a party."

"We'll have to make some more then," Twenty Three smiled optimistically. "It's just harvesting energy, right? We could easily set up a machine with kinetic or elastic energy. If we do that now, we might get enough by the time they get here."

"You're amazing, Tee," Frenzy hugged her from behind.

She grinned back cheekily. "So I'm told."

She finished off her orders from the internet, and logged off.

"Let's go see Dad, then it's back to the lab."

Once they had Megatron's permission, they started to work on their energon harvesting scheme. With Ratchet's help, they were done by the end of the day, with 12 cubes already filled, and another 26 expected for each day the machine was running.

"I'm proud of you, daughter," Megatron smiled down at his offspring. "You have found a renewable source of energon for us. You seem to get more useful every day."

"Mother helped me with much of the knowledge," she explained, blushing in pleasure at the praise.

"Don't downplay your role. You have put in much effort. You may choose your reward."

Most of the decepticons looked up, shocked. Megatron _never_ let anyone choose their reward.

She bit her lip. "Do I have to choose it now?" she asked, unsure of what she wanted. She already had everything.

"Of course not. Tell me when you have made up your mind, but be certain it is what _you_ want, not your mother."

"Our wishes almost always coincide," she cocked her head at him.

"That is what worries me," he frowned. "Don't lose yourself to her."

She was about to protest, but just nodded in understanding.

They were adding the last touches, an hour before the others were due. Starscream and Blackout had already left to meet them, as the others milled around the base, most helping Twenty Three with her Streamers.

She had a huge banner with 'Welcome home' written in cybertronian on it, and the decepticon logo emblazoned on the backdrop. There were an overload of streamers, in all the new decepticon's colors, and a few balloons. Energon cubes were piled in a corner, Megatron already starting on one.

Starscream had taken the design specifications with him when he went to meet his wing mates, and she kept glancing on the surveillance screen to see if they were nearby, even though they weren't expected for a while.

"I wonder if they like the designs I picked out for them?" she sighed, wistfully, while Frenzy and Barricade sniggered.

"I'm a freaking _freight_ plane?" Astrotrain complained, insulted.

"Megatron approved it, so quit your whining, and scan it into your processors before we're seen," Starscream spat, never having liked the triple changer much. "Thundercracker and Skywarp aren't complaining."

"That's because we're sexy," Skywarp laughed. They were all F-22s, the only difference was color.

"Now get your aft into gear, there's a lot you need to know before we get to base."

"Like what, dear Screamer?" Thundercracker teased his captain.

"Like Ratchet, the autobot medic has joined us. And Megatron now has a daughter, who must be treated with the highest respect. I don't want to see any of you getting any funny ideas. She's mates with Frenzy anyway," he growled. And if she does leave him, it will be for _me_, not any of _you_.

"Whoa whoa whoa… Megatron has a daughter," Skywarp reeled. "Whose going out with that midget, Frenzy?"

"Yes, and if you make any insults towards any of her friends, you'll have your knees ripped out," sniggered Blackout, drawing a glare from Starscream.

"NOT funny."

"Am I missing something here?" Astrotrain put in curiously.

"No, debriefing is over, decepticons, take off!" He shouted, boosting up his engines, and taking to the air, followed closely by the others.

The two seekers kept pestering Starscream about what Twenty Three was like, but his only reply was 'out of bounds.'

Blackout, however, was being a little more easy with the information he passed to Astrotrain.

"She's strong and clever, just like Lord Megatron. She brought Starscream to the ground in a nanosecond. It was hilarious… well, I wasn't there, but I went to see him in the repair bay, and the damage was _extensive_."

"What did that idiot jet do?" Astrotrain seemed amused.

"He insulted Lord Megatron in front of her, and she sprang on him. She's very loyal. I've taken her on a couple of flights, but now she has Frenzy's permission, she prefers to fly with Starscream," he sighed. "I suppose it's just because he can fly faster, but _I _just prefer the scenic route."

They all landed at the base entrance, the newbies looking around.

"Isn't anyone on patrol?" Astrotrain asked, mortified.

"Don't need it. They've got a satellite trained on the area, we will have fair warning if anything happened," Starscream sneered. "Now get in there."

Starscream's mood seemed to be going steadily downhill. First freaking Blackout embarrassing him, now taking his idiot wingmates to their honourary party – not that he'd ever had one thrown for him. He was jealous, he admitted it, and was feeling unloved and unwanted.

He ushered the others over, and forced them into the room, filled with decepticons and streamers.

A young humanoid creature squealed with delight, and jumped over the already unconscious drunk, Bonecrusher, to get to the new comers.

"You must be Thundercracker, Skywarp and Astrotrain," she smiled up at them. "My name is Twenty Three, daughter of Megatron and the new Allspark. It is a pleasure to meet you."

They blinked, and Astrotrain turned to Blackout in disbelief.

"What, _that_ tiny thing? No wonder she's with a midget like Frenzy," he scoffed, only to be punched by the 'coptor, kicked by Starscream, and shot in the foot by a very drunk Megatron.

"_No_body insults my daughter," he growled angrily, lurching to his feet. Frenzy skittered over to his girlfriend possessively.

"Introduce yourselves," Megatron ordered.

"I'm Skywarp, at your service, O daughter of Lord Megatron," the purple and black jet bowed, making the girl giggle.

"Thundercracker… What he said," the blue and white one added, grinning playfully at her.

"Astrotrain," the purple freight groaned from the floor.

"Well, Ass-trotrain," the young woman smiled at him cheerfully. "I may be tiny, but I pack a punch, so be careful what you say around me. I'll give you another chance but if I ever hear slander about one of my friends, consider yourself deactivated."

She hopped up Thundercracker's arm, and stood on his shoulder facing him with a grin.

"Do you like your designs? I took them from Starscream's."

"They're great," he grinned back, and Skywarp nodded in agreement.

"But I think we pull it off better than Screamer, don't you?" the black and purple one jibbed cheekily.

"Never," Starscream glared at them, and turned to leave the room.

"Star, where are you going?" she asked him, dismayed.

He looked at her sadly. "I'm going to call it an early night, and he turned around again, but Twenty Three once again pounced on him, wrapping her vectors around him carefully.

"Please don't go, Star," she begged him. "I thought you'd want to relax with the rest of us… Come on, please?"

He raised an eyebrow, and spared a glance towards a fidgeting Frenzy.

"I thought you would rather hang out with our boyfriend," he sneered, and to his surprise, she laughed.

"But I am, you're both here, so why can't I hang out with both of you? Please don't leave yet."

"Come on Screamer, party," Skywarp added in, Thundercracker nodding enthusiastically.

Finally, he yielded, and let Twenty Three lead him forward, and hand him and his wingmates an energon cube each with her vectors.

Not having overenergized themselves in a long time, the decepticons got very drunk, very fast. Twenty Three herself was having an interesting first encounter with alcohol.

With her awareness lowered, her mother took control, shoving Frenzy unceremoniously off her lap.

"Tee?" he asked her, grasping at her hands, confused. "Tee? What's wrong baby?"

She spun around.

"Back off, cretin. My daughter may like you, but that doesn't make you worthy of my time."

"Wha- Allspark?" he jolted upright. What did you do with Twenty Three?"

She shoved him back again. "She's safe, if unconscious. Now back off, I'd hate to hurt her via hurting you."

She looked around the room at the still standing decepticons.

Devestator… no. Thundercracker…hmm… no… Blackout? He would do quite nicely.

Walking over to him, swinging her borrowed hips, she smirked wickedly.

"Hey Blackout, why don't we head over to your quarters and let the _real_ party begin?"

He simply stared, flabbergasted.

"No!" Frenzy shouted, rushing over, but the Allspark flicked him aside with a vector, knocking him out.

"Twenty Three? Are you feeling alright?" Blackout asked her, concerned.

"I'm fan-freakin'-tastic, but I won't be if you don't get your ass into motion," she growled.

"I… don't know. You're drunk, Twenty Three. You should wait until your head clears," he spoke, feeling rather sobered by the situation.

"Screw you," she spat, and stomped over to Starscream, who seemed to be dozing off in a corner. "Yo, Screamer, wake up," she kicked him.

He looked up at her groggily. "Twe-Twenty Three?"

"How'd you like some fun?" she grinned at him, pulling herself up to eye level.

"What?" he blinked. "Sure." He agreed, his clouded mind not quite making any connections.

She reached out towards the mech, and transformed him into a naked young human male, with blood red eyes, messy brown hair, and a medium build.

While he was still in shock, she picked him up, and carted him off hungrily off to her room, slamming the door shut behind her, not bothering to lock it.

She threw him down onto the bed roughly, and tore off her own clothes, climbing on top of him.

"What the… What's going on?" he asked her wide eyed.

"Come on, Screamer, let's see if we can make you live up to your name," she growled seductively at the nervous human-bot.

The next morning, Twenty Three woke to a whopping headache. She snuggled up to the body beside her. It seemed… too warm and soft. Fleshy.

"Zee?" she opened her eyes, and almost screamed in shock at the human curled up next to her, smiling in satisfaction. As it was, she jumped back and fell off the bed, discovering they were both naked.

"Who the fuck are you?" she shouted, still in shock.

"Twenty Three? It's me, Starscream, don't you remember?" he frowned in confusion at her.

"_Starscream?_" she widened her eyes even further. "What the… What happened?"

She grabbed some random clothes off the floor and hurriedly threw them on.

"You _don't_ remember?" he looked panicked. "But you… you brought me back here and we had human sex. Come on, you must remember something…"

"Last I recall, I fell asleep with Zee in my lap," she looked panicked. "I can't have done that… I wouldn't even know how to change you into a human."

It was Starscreams turn to panic.

"You can change me back though, right?" he pulled her forward by her shoulders.

**Tell him to relax, I can change him back,** a clear voice said in her head.

"Mother says… wait, Mother? You did this?" she asked, mortified.

**Hey, you weren't using your body. I was bored so I borrowed it.**

"Mother, how could you? Frenzy will never forgive me…" she cried forlornly.

Seeing her talking to 'herself,' Starscream shook her roughly.

"Twenty Three, what's going on?" he asked her desperately. "I'm not going to be stuck in this body forever, am I?" he pleaded for an answer.

She shook her head, wanting to cry. "Mother can change you back."

**Tell him I can make him human anytime. That was **_**fun!**_

She threw her arms around the startled male, and let her tears fall.

"I'm sorry, Starscream. I'm so sorry," she cried.

He blinked. "What for?" he tilted her head up gently, and looked into her eyes. "I care for you a great deal, Twenty Three, and I'm glad you felt comfortable doing that with me…"

'Come on Screamer,' he coached himself. 'You're winning her.'

She shook her head.

"That wasn't me, Starscream. I'm so sorry. I had no idea she'd do this…"

He cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean it wasn't you? I was there. I know what you look like."

She shook her head again, more forcefully.

"My mother… took over. I was unconscious."

Starscream was silent for a minute.

"You weren't… there… at all?" he rasped in realization.

She shook her head for the third and final time.

"Oh," his voice was small, as he held her, but looked away. He felt so _used. _"Could the Allspark change me back now?"

The Allspark obeyed, now feeling a little guilty. She hadn't known her daughter would take it this badly…

As Starscream turned to leave the room, Twenty Three called out to stop him.

"Star…" she bit her lip, not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

"Yes?" he turned back sadly, feeling used and dejected.

"Frenzy may not let me near you for a while… So I just wanted to tell you… I really do care for you. You are one of my precious friends, and I'm sorry for what my mother did to you."

He looked at her with a pang in his heart.

"I really care about you too," he told her, and left for his own quarters.

'Damnit, Megatron's going to kill me. If it had actually been her, it would have been worth it… But… Slag!' he punched the wall.

Twenty Three made it back to the 'party room,' to see if anyone was still there.

She immediately spotted Frenzy, lying beside a dent in the wall, and felt horror fill her.

"Zee!" she cried, and ran over. She gently brushed her fingers over his temples, emitting bright blue sparks. His optics came online, and he jolted up, looking panicked. Seeing her, he calmed down immediately and attatched himself to her, chattering madly in cybertronian.

"I'm sorry Zee," she cried softly to him. "Mother took over, I had no control… Please understand…"

"What-What ddid she ddo?" he stuttered nervously, dreading the answer.

"She seduced Starscream. It hurt him badly when he found out it wasn't me…"

Frenzy was unable to speak, he was filled with so many emotions. Anger, hurt, loss. And the Allspark could see them all.

She felt awful. She had hurt her daughter… But she had really wanted to experience this sort of thing… It wasn't so bad, was it?

And yet, so many people seemed to be hurt. Once again, she felt utterly alone, wanting to reach out to her connection with her daughter for comfort, but knowing she didn't deserve it. Although she was a giver of life, all she seemed to do was create despair and destruction.

Twenty Three simply sat in silence, holding her lover close to her, in the midst of the other unconscious decepticons.

Later on that day, Megatron had called a meeting with his daughter. He was NOT happy.

Blackout had reported to him how she had come on to him, and shortly left afterwards with Starscream when he had denied her.

"What in the pit did you do?" he roared. "You _know_ Starscream is not to be trusted. I approved Frenzy for you, isn't that enough? If you wanted any of the others, you would have had my permission, but _Starscream?_"

"Please, father, I was unconscious," she begged.

"The _pit_ you were. Blackout told me what happened."

"What does Blackout have to do with this?" she asked confused, as the Allspark groaned in her head, and shared the memory. "You said _what?_ Mother, you're ruining my reputation!"

Megatron glared at her.

"What are you babbling about?"

"I was unconscious, Father… Mother took over my body. She's been wanting to do that for a while, but I always told her no… I never thought she'd take over… I'm sorry for disappointing you…" she looked at her feet, ashamed.

"That… Was the Allspark? With Blackout and Starscream?" he confirmed.

"I fell asleep, with Zee on my lap. She hurt him, but I fixed him…" she glanced at the door, where her lover was waiting patiently on the other side.

"Starscream was upset as well… when he found out it wasn't me…" she looked away. "How do I make this better?"

Megatron shook his head.

"If all is as you say, you are not at fault. The Allspark is," he growled, feeling like his daughter had been abused. "And I won't forgive her."

"She… regrets it. She knows she hurt me. She says she will endeavor to keep her feelings controlled in the future," Twenty Three sighed.

"She better," Megatron growled. "Go and inform the newcomers of our plans. We leave tonight at eight."

"Yes, Father," she saluted, dutifully.

Twenty Three had soon brought Thundercracker, Skywarp and Astrotrain up to speed, and was now passing time until their departure that evening, sitting inside one of her new friends alt mode.

"So what were you doing until you got the signal?" she asked them, leaning back in Thundercracker's pilot seat.

"Drifting," he sounded unconcerned. "Skywarp and me visited a few planets, but they were pretty boring. A mudball, a dustball and a slushball. We only met up with Astrotrain after we'd received the signal. We were headed in the same way."

"So others might be coming too?" she asked, excitedly.

"Most definitely. Since Megatron was lost, the decepticons scattered. There's hundreds of us out there, so odds are a few more will pick up the signal."

She smiled, imagining them all.

"Who would you like to come to Earth next?"

"I don't really mind," he sounded unconcerned. "Skywarp and Starscream are here. They're the only ones I'm really friends with."

Skywarp cheered, and Astrotrain rolled his eyes.

"It could be anyone, so there's no point in speculating," the transport chastised her. "The only one I'd rather _not_ see any time soon is Soundwave. That bot is such a bore."

Twenty Three furrowed her brow.

"Soundwave is Frenzy's Dad. Don't diss him around me, or you will regret it," she tried to keep her temper under control, as they had a mission shortly.

"And what would a little semi-human like you do?" Astrotrain sneered, and the other seekers gasped.

"She'll tell Megatron," Skywarp looked uneasily at Astrotrain, as if wanting to pretend not to know him.

"I don't need to," she cracked her knuckles in annoyance. "I will not do anything to endanger our mission, but afterwards you will pay for calling me human."

Leaving it at that, she hopped out of Thundercracker's cockpit, and watched him transform.

Waving goodbye, she left to go find Frenzy. He seemed to be avoiding her… It made her ache for him.

She never found Frenzy, but he turned up when they reported for duty. It seemed he had been working, and not avoiding her, as he rushed up and leapt on her in excitement.

She laughed, and tickled his ribs.

"Enough of that," Megatron snapped at the grinning couple, as she placed her boyfriend on the ground next to her.

"Let's head out," he continued, eyeing the small bot with dislike, as he clambered into Blackout, his daughter waiting for him to transform, before jumping into his cockpit.

It took them about an hour to arrive, the aerials flying into formation, one taking each side of the base.

Phase one went without a hitch, Starscream completely annihilating everyone at the outpost, allowing the "ground-bound" to enter.

Blackout had dumped Frenzy on top of their communications tower, and he hacked through, turning the humans own defense systems against them.

Megatron landed, and unleashed Twenty Three on the ready troops.

The entire decepticon force watched in awe and horror as she did what she did best: kill and destroy.

Using part of her vectors, she had covered her skin in impenetrable metal like she had done so long ago. She leapt in the midst of the soldiers, tearing them limb from limb, blood spraying everywhere.

They soon tried to run, but she slaughtered every last human in the field, her apprehension rising as she saw no scientists.

'Damn cowards must be hiding on the inside,' she thought with disgust. 'It doesn't matter, they won't be spared.'

She advanced on the last man standing, as he stumbled back in fear, pleading for his life.

"Please, I'll do anything! Please don't kill me!"

She didn't deem him worth a response, and thrust a vector straight through his face, and into his brain, killing him instantly.

Looking around her, she tried to decide which building to take first, as she felt an electric shock course through her brain.

"Aah…" she grabbed her head. "What the hell was that? Mother?"

**It wasn't me.**

Her hand jerked away, against her own will, and she straightened up, turning towards the closest decepticon: Blackout.

"Twenty Three?" he asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Mother, stop it!" she cried, as she ran towards him. "Make it stop!"

**I can't. That shock… I am immobile…**

"Blackout, RUN!" she shouted as she raised her vectors for attack.

She screamed in frustration, trying to pull back her vectors, but they slashed out at him.

The larger bot jumped in alarm, avoiding termination, but still taking damage to the leg. Spinning his blades, he transformed, and took to a higher altitude.

Picking up some rocks, one of her metallic arms transformed itself into a makeshift gun, and fired them at her friend, making him fall to the ground.

"Father, get everyone out! I can't control them!" she cried in fear, looking at the gathered decepticons. "Shoot me down from afar. Just STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"

She ran at Barricade, and tried to throw off her balance, as she punched a hole through his torso, barely missing his spark casing.

She was about to take another shot, when blue sparks pulsed through her, immobilizing her.

**This is the best I can do. It's not safe for the other's here. They seem to have taken over your brain with a static frequency.**

"Run," she begged them, and Ratchet loaded up Barricade into his trailer, Astrotrain collecting Blackout. "Mother can't hold me down forever."

Megatron looked at her, hesitantly. He was doubtful about leaving his daughter behind, but it was either that, or have her kill them all…

"I will be waiting for you," he told her, snatching Frenzy and taking off, the others in tow.

Once they left, the Allspark let all her control loose.

**I'm not sure how much you'll be able to control this… But it should get us out of here, at the very least.**

Tears spilled from her eyes, as she thought of the looks on Blackout's and Barricade's faces, as she had attacked them. Fear. Had she killed them? Barricade's wound had looked serious, and she hadn't been able to get a good look at Blackout after she had shot him down.

Suddenly, rage filled her, as she watched a white-coat emerge from the main building.

Feeling the Allspark's energy course through her, she moved her legs. Regaining control, she attempted to charge, but her vectors were still a dead weight.

Snarling in irritation, she lurched forward, taking the scientist by surprise.

Unable to reach him, the Allspark lent her power, and zapped him, turning him into charred ash.

The energy seemed to be pooling in her arms, singing her flesh from the inside. Unable to stop the flow, she fell to her knees, and placed her hands on the concrete, trying to channel the energy that was already disintegrating her arms.

She opened her eyes through the pain, feeling sick at the smell of her own burning flesh, and felt the ground shake.

"Tripticon… Rise…Destroy all the humans," she ordered, watching in a mixture of shock and horror, as the ground beneath her transformed into a dinosaur-styled robot.

"Tripticon… Destroy humans…" her creation repeated, and began crushing the remaining humans still within his body.

**That tower… It's where the signal is coming from…**

"Tripticon," she spoke, finding herself on his shoulder. "Destroy that tower."

"Destroy tower…"

Twenty Three grinned sadistically as her tormentors screamed from inside, the roof caving in on their heads. They deserved all this and more, for making her harm her precious friends.

Only when she had full function of her limbs did she retreat, safe in the knowledge all the information Megatron wanted was inside Tripticon.

"Tripticon," she sighed, remembering herself. "Let's go home."

Her knew servant obeyed, while she sat on his shoulder, worried about her friends…

Were they repairable?

There was only one way to find out…

Yep... One of them's a goner.

And Astrotrain's going to be in a world of pain for calling her human...

I just like screwing with them :P

REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Man... I had to rewrite this like 12 times... Still, I think it's only mediocre...

Should get better in a couple of weeks when I'm once again fully staffed... Training noobs brain dead me...

Well, let me know wht you think :)

And to Maiden of the elements - thanks for your reviews, I'll bring in the dinobots later on, just for you :)

----------------------------------------------

Twenty Three stood in silence on Tripticon's shoulder, as he walked in the general direction of the decepticon base.

**This pain… **the Allspark's voice flowed through her head. **Is nothing to what I have felt… I once too cared for my creations, but they all are such petty things. They only care for themselves… I was to be their God, and they turned around to try to use me… I soon stopped feeling for them when they died… I had forgotten how much it hurt…**

**Oh, Mother…** she thought back, despairing. **They aren't dead, are they? This dread I feel… They're both gone, aren't they?**

**Not necessarily, **her mother crooned, trying to comfort her offspring. The only creation she found herself able to truly care for. **But it is very likely.**

She felt bitter tears roll down her face, wishing she could tear out her own heart, rather than feel this pain.

**Blackout… Barricade… Hang in there…**

**What the slag is that thing? **Thundercracker radioed his wingmate. Him and Skywarp were on patrol, while the others were helping with repairs in the base.

**Look, it's Twenty Three! **Skywarp exclaimed.

**But is she better? I don't want to get shot out of the sky… **Thundercracker sounded dubious.

**I'll go check it out, **Skywarp volunteered. **I can always warp out of there.**

**Be careful…**

Although their conversation had been on a private line, both Twenty Three and the Allspark had heard it.

The young humanoid was a little confused at that, while she waved her new friend down.

The Allspark briefly explained they were most likely even more closely merged because of the events leading up to the creation of Tripticon.

"Twenty Three?" Skywarp called. "You alright?"

She nodded, and called back "How are the others?"

**Thank Primus,** Skywarps voice rang clear in her head. "They're in the repair bay." **Better not tell her just how bad they are.**

Twenty Three sank to her knees. Was she reading his mind? She wasn't trying to… But were they that bad? They were dying…. And it was all her fault.

"Can you teleport me there?" she begged him.

"I… suppose so. But not your big friend here. You'll have some explaining to do about this, too," he warned her, hovering at her side and opening his cockpit.

"I… know," she sighed, sitting in his pilot seat.

Before she knew it, they were landing outside the base.

She could hear Barricade's voice groaning in pain within her head.

"**Cade… I'm coming!" **she called, shouting a quick thank you to Skywarp as she sped off towards the medbay.

She rammed the door open with her shoulder, un unknown force pulling her towards her friend so strongly she didn't even notice Frenzy running and shouting after her.

"**Cade, I'm here," **she spoke both out loud and straight into his mind. **"I'll fix you, I promise…"**

She leapt up to the operation table and shoved Ratchet roughly aside, with strength the med-bot did not expect. Staring at the wounds she had inflicted, she was overcome with shock, guilt, and compassion. She placed her hands upon his chest, next to where the gaping hole began, and once again felt the energy of the Allspark flow through her.

Twenty Three's quiet determination overshadowed the Allspark's fear, as they both realized she was using her mother's power by herself and without permission. At the moment, Barricade's welfare was ranked higher than respect for her mother.

She did not remove her hands until Barricade was completely healed, which took a surprisingly short amount of time.

"Twenty Three…" he rasped, his voice quiet. **I thought I was a goner… **his thoughts were much more audible.

"Where's Blackout?" she asked him grimly, already suspecting the answer.

**Oh shit… **Barricade glanced to the corner of the room, where Blackout's corpse was dumped in a pile of twisted metal.

"Black…out…" she stood stiffly, feeling tears well in her eyes.

Only then did she notice Astrotrain in the corner, helping himself to an energon cube. She glared at him, and stalked over angrily.

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?" **she spat, not realizing she now had an audience of the entire decepticon forces, sans Tripticon and Thundercracker.

"What?" he asked her haughtily. "Lugging scrap like that around is hard work. I need to reenergize."

She raised her vectors up in anger, ready to take him down.

"**You're just sitting around, while one of OUR warriors lies dumped in a corner? Do you not have a respectful bolt in that body?"**

"What the hell are you talking about, piss ant? You're the one that killed him," he slurred, making the others wince. That was one _bad_ move.

"**Yes I killed him," **she cried in despair. **"But that ****won't stop me from killing one more!"**

She let out a despairing wail, as she unleashed her vectors on him, tearing him painfully, limb from limb. He shrieked in pain, trying to fight back, but was now little more than a torso and head, lying in a pool of energon. He stared into her eyes, optics filled with terror, attempting to plead for his life, but no words would come.

"**You insulted my Frenzy… You insulted me… You insulted Soundwave… And now you insult Blackout's memory… Everything you are is an insult, and I feel no regret in erasing you from this world, oh mistaken creation of mine," **her eyes were cold as she delivered the final blow, tearing his spark straight out of his body.

For a moment, she forgot who exactly she was… Twenty Three or Allspark… There seemed little difference.

She stepped sullenly over one of Astrotrain's legs, and reached out towards Blackout's body. She lifted it slowly with her vectors, and channeled her healing powers into the carcass. Although it wouldn't bring his life back, it would leave his body in a respectable state.

Once finished, she curled up next to her friend and cried softly, completely ignoring her audience. All that mattered to her was to let Blackout's spirit know she was sorry.

Barricade moved closer to them, now he was in able condition, and sat next to the distraught female silently letting her know he was there for support. Frenzy soon followed suit, and curled up in her lap, wanting to be close to her. He had been terrified for her, but here she was: not entirely alright, but okay.

Megatron shooed the remaining bots out, and took his seat on the other side of Blackout.

He was concerned about what she had said.

'I feel no regret in erasing you from the world, oh creation of mine…'

He had warned her not to lose herself to the Allspark, but did either of them even realize it was happening? He sighed. There was little he could do. Suddenly, he remembered a name his daughter had spoken not five minutes before: Soundwave.

If anyone could help his daughter, it would be the one decepticon with good enough hearing to distinguish brain waves… They may even find a way to fix this problem…

He'd have to take it up with Frenzy when he could pry him away. Perhaps send a message to Cybertron.

------------------------------

Dumdumdum... I love Soundwave swoons

Look forward to some family scenes ;D

REVIEW, DAMN IT!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Ahh...

Forgive the sketchiness... I've been working late into the nights, and now I'm half braindead... Dinobots next chapter... Promise...

Soundwave, probably the one afterwards, and then things seriously get interesting... that's the part I've already written most of, but I just had to find a way to link it all up, and now so many things have changed, I'll probably have to rewrite...

Meh, let me kno what you think

------------------------

Megatron let out a low whistle. Thundercracker had contacted him to come outside and meet their 'new recruit.'

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't this.

He looked down in shock at his daughter, who was standing next to him with Frenzy and Barricade, who refused to leave her side. She was still devastated about Blackout's passing.

"Tripticon," she welcomed, giving him a sad smile. "You are to meet your new master. This is Lord Megatron…"

Megatron watched in awe as the colossal reptilian lowered his head to him… He'd never even _heard_ of a transformer so large.

"We are low on space, correct father?" she asked him blankly.

"Y-yes. I don't know where we would house him…" Megatron rasped, still trying to grasp reality.

"You misunderstand, Father. Tripticon will act as our new base… His alternative mode is a building."

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Barricade broke the heavy atmosphere.

"That sounds incredibly boring."

"It is what he was made for. He will enjoy it, as his purpose in life," the young woman replied, feeling more Allspark than Twenty Three.

Punctuating her point, Tripticon transformed, and lay silently as a brand new HQ.

"We can still use our base as command centre," she offered, misreading his blank gaze. "But when the rest of the decepticons come, they'll need rooms, right?"

She looked away. "I should probably start cleaning him out… I'm sure he's got human blood and bodies still inside him. It can't be pleasant."

"Tripticon not mind," the rough reply boomed. His vocal processor seemed as large as he was…

"You will when I don't visit you because you smell gross," she smiled at him tenderly.

"Then clean me."

Frenzy snickered at her use of reverse psychology. Hell, _he'd _take a bath if he was to otherwise be parted from his femme.

Megatron looked at her suspiciously. He had already made contact with Shockwave on cybertron, and ordered for several units to be dispatched immediately. **Does she know? I haven't mentioned it to anybody…**

The Allspark wondered briefly what Megatron was hiding from them, but her daughter's confidence silenced her.

"Why do you assume more decepticons are coming?" he pressed. **Just how much does she know?**

"Thundercracker and Skywarp picked up your signal. Shouldn't others?" she cocked her head, deeming Astrotrain not worth mentioning.

Megatron nodded, then turned to Bonecrusher and Devestator: Two of the lowest ranking decepticons there. "Clean up this mess. Report when every fleshling has been identified and disposed of."

Sighing, Twenty Three lay on her bed, Frenzy snuggled up beside her, and Barricade sitting nearby.

Megatron had ordered her to get some rest rather than help out the others. His reasons were they didn't know how much creating someone as huge as Tripticon would drain her. Barricade and Frenzy had been ordered to stay by her side incase she got too depressed over Blackout.

"I don't feel drained at all," she complained to Frenzy. "I want to help Bonecrusher and Devestator… But I can't disobey my dad…"

"You're sad…" Zee observed, stroking her hair.

"Yes," she agreed. "I feel badly about hurting Blackout and Cade…I wish I could have killed every human myself, without Tripticon's help…"

"They're dead anyway, isn't that what matters?" Barricade put in. "I don't blame you for what happened. It was the humans. Blackout would have been the same."

"It's just… I wish I could avenge him… But I can't if I killed him, unless I killed myself. And I can't do that. I owe my life to mother."

Barricade scowled. "I won't allow you to die. Ever. The humans are dead. If there were any others, we will hunt them down and you shall kill them. I'm sure Megatron will allow you that."

She was quiet for a moment, then sighed.

"Thank you Barricade… I think I can live with myself now… If you've forgiven me."

"You looked beautiful on the battlefield," he told her seriously, remembering her spinning, her vectors shooting out in deadly accuracy, the blood of her victims drenching her.

"She is MY mate," Frenzy shot at him, cuddling her protectively.

"The fact remains the same," he stated, ending the conversation.

"Cade?" she asked him after a while of sleep evading her. "Can you transform?"

"Of course, why?" he looked at her strangely.

"Please… just do it?" she begged him, picking up Frenzy, and walking towards her larger friend.

She watched as he folded himself down into a cop car, sitting silently in front of her.

She walked to the back door, and nudged it with her foot, and watched him open it curiously.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked her.

"No… I just can't sleep," she explained as she climbed in, curling up in his back seat, hugging Frenzy to her. "I jut want to be close to you Cade… I almost lost you today… It would have destroyed me. Both you and Blackout… You're my best friend, Cade, aside from Zee."

Ratchet was sanding next to his new commander as they were contacted by the autobots.

"Megatron! What have you done!" Optimus' enraged voice boomed. "You killed all those innocent humans? And what the SLAG happened to the Sector 7 base? Whole buildings don't just go missing."

"Those humans, Prime, were far from innocent. They tortured my daughter, and have now paid the price."

"Ratchet?" the autobot eyed his ex-comrade. "What do you make of this?"

Ratchet looked to Megatron for permission, and at his nod, took a deep breath.

"Although I disagree with killing on a standard basis… I believe these humans we are better off without. We have found evidence they tried to recreate Project Twenty Three… They are child killers, Optimus… They torture and experiment on their own sparklings? How could I stand by and let that go on?"

"You took part in this?" he looked rather sad.

"I was present, yes. And I did nothing to stop it… It was slaughter, but a necessary sacrifice. Those humans are dangerous, Optimus. Stay away from them… They're not all like Sam and Mikaela…"

"I… understand. What are your plans as to the rest of the human race?"

Ratchet looked to Megatron again, who shrugged.

"We have no issues with the humans. As long as they do not wrong us, and stay out of our way, I don't care what happens with them," the decepticon replied, uncaring. "You can attack us if you want. My men are itching for another fight. But if you stand against us, odds are more of your precious humans will be harmed. They're tiny fragile things," Megatron sneered.

"Hey!" a small voice came from the corner of the autobot screen, and Ratchet immediately recognized the human.

"Mikaela! Hello! How are you faring?" the medic asked with a smile.

"I'm okay," she waved back cheerfully. "When are you coming back? And how's Twenty Three?"

"Twenty Three is… fine," he looked sideways at Megatron. "I shall tell her you said hello. And… I won't be coming back…"

The human looked shocked.

"But…" she looked away and sighed. "Hey, does Twenty Three want to meet up at some point? We could go shopping or something."

"Twenty Three is busy," Megatron scowled. How dare this human believe she was worthy of keeping his daughter company.

"Oh… Maybe later. At least tell her I asked?" she looked at Ratchet. "We could all meet up somewhere… I found this really nice guy she might like."

"She has a mate, as you are aware," Ratchet frowned at her.

"Well, yeah, but she might like someone more… her species?"

Megatron slammed his fist down onto the control panel in anger. "Do not insult my daughter any further, unless you wish to die. My daughter is NOT human."

How DARE she? Megatron knew first hand how much she hated being called that…

"She looks pretty human to me," Mikaela sniffed.

"Please, stop," Ratchet pleaded with her. "Twenty Three is not a human as you know it. She has human components that were used in helping to sustain the life she was given, but that is all… She does not view herself as a human and would be highly insulted if you called her that."

"Fine," Mikaela shrugged it off, ignoring the fuming decepticon at Ratchet's side. "Just tell her I invited her to go shopping? I won't bring any guys."

Ratchet nodded. "I will pass on the message."

Megatron slammed the off button and cut the transmission.

"Of all the- insolent human! How DARE she – species – Damn that hell spawn to the Pit!" he swore in broken English and cybertronian.

"She what?" Twenty Three asked Ratchet, wide-eyed.

"She invited you to 'hang out,'" Ratchet clarified. "The autobots made a call last night."

She nosed Frenzy, who was sitting in her lap, before looking to Barricade.

"I couldn't imagine why, I've never been particularly close to her," she remarked, before sitting up casually. "I suppose the polite thing to do would be to go. What do you think, Ratchet?"

"Mikaela is a nice girl. Her heart is in the right place…" he began uneasily. "However, I believe I should warn you… She mentioned wanting to 'hook you up' with some human male."

Frenzy jumped up and started swearing violently, and Twenty Three let him, still in a bit of shock.

"She knows I am with Frenzy," she said, furrowing her brow. "Why would she even suggest that?" Reaching up, she pulled her lover back into her arms protectively, listening to him continue to swear quietly.

**Perhaps she sees him as unworthy as I do?** Her mother remarked snidely.

**Mother. **She warned, pronouncing the full stop.

"I told her you would not want to, so she promised not to bring him… But I would remain wary," he smiled down at the young woman. "She has proved to be very crafty in the past.

She shrugged. "I'll only go if I have Zee, Cade and you with me. Mother is also always with me. I should be safe. I suppose you wouldn't mind seeing your old friends again?" she smiled at the medic, and he widened his optics.

"You'd do that? For me?" he was shocked. He knew she had no reason for going, personally.

"Hey it's nothing. I wouldn't mind seeing Bumblebee again," she smiled at him, and gently kicked his foot. "I should go ask Father for permission, then I'll call them back."

She felt a wave of gratitude flow through her, and it didn't feel like her mother's.

**That's Ratchet, **the Allspark explained.

**How am I feeling his emotions? **She asked nervously. **I've never been able to do this before.**

**But I have, **the Allspark replied, unconcerned. **It's all part of merging with me. You will soon be able to sense all of their thoughts, emotions and intentions. It can be a little overwhelming at times, but you'll get used to it.**

Twenty Three nodded mentally, and walked off to see her Father.

"Why in Primus' name would you want to keep company with a fleshling?" Megatron boomed, his shock emerging as anger.

She shrugged. "It would be another way to see how the autobots are going," she replied. "I'll be interested in seeing if Optimus has figured out his thoughts yet."

"I doubt it," Megatron smirked, remembering the phone call.

"So I can go?" she raised her eyebrows – he still hadn't said anything either way.

"If you wish. Be discreet, but try to find out if any more autobots have arrived or are on their way. You can let slip about our new aerials if you like, but I'd prefer Tripticon to be kept a secret for now."

She saluted him. "No problem," she smiled. "I should go reply."

She had organized for them to meet up the next day, around noon at a secluded beach area.

She, Frenzy, Barricade and Ratchet were there early, and she had started to make a giant sand-chair for Barricade, packing it down hard with her vectors. She had just finished it off when Bumblebee arrived with Sam and Mikaela.

The human girl ran up to the cyborg, and attempted to hug her, forgetting the last time that had happened, and Twenty Three had to drop and roll out of the way.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she sounded annoyed. "I'm already mates with Zee."

Mikaela stopped still, then laughed.

"Silly, I don't want to go out with you or anything. I've got a boyfriend too," she gestured to Sam, who was sitting in Bee's hood, eyeing Barricade.

"Bumblebee," Ratchet walked over to his old time friend, but received no response. He lowered his head and sat down next to the Camaro. "I was looking forward to talking to you."

Sam jumped off his friend as he transformed.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before switching sides," he glared at his once friend.

Twenty Three watched them sadly, before looking over at the other female.

"Do the rest of the autobots feel this way?" she whispered.

"Bumblebee's taken it the worst," she replied. "Ironhide's a bit pissed too, but Optimus and Jazz seem okay with it… They know he's just trying to do whatever's right…"

"Ratchet has seemed very happy with us," she told the human. "But I know he misses his friends terribly."

Mikaela shook her head as they watched the two mechs glare at each other.

Twenty Three walked back to Barricade, who was now sitting on his 'chair,' and climbed up onto his lap with Frenzy.

"I'm beginning to wonder about bringing him…" Twenty Three looked sad. "Maybe I didn't do the right thing after all…"

"It's better they meet here again than the battlefield," Barricade pointed out, and she sighed.

**Slag-head! How can he hold this against me? **Ratchet's voice came pounding in her head, making her lose her balance. It was filled with pain and regret.

"He's hurting a lot more than he's letting on," Twenty Three whispered under her breath.

"What?" Frenzy looked at her curiously, then at the medic.

"I have to put a stop to this," she stood, and leapt forward, right over the top of Sam and Mikaela, landing in front of Bumblebee. Barricade made to follow her, but she motioned for him to stay where he was.

"Bumblebee," she eyed him warily.

**What the hell does this kid want?**

"You are insulting my friend. Cease, and I won't have to take action," she warned him, and Ratchet froze, remembering the death of Astrotrain.

"Twenty Three, it's ok… Don't hurt him, please."

She looked up at him.

"You still care for him," she stated, and turned her gaze back to the yellow and black striped mech. "Listen well, autobot. We hold no quarrel with you… We came here so you and Ratchet could talk, and sort out your differences. You are wasting an opportunity and a friendship. I will not kill you now or ever, because Ratchet is also my friend, but I will hurt you if you hurt him."

Bumblebee looked at her curiously. She caught a flash of a memory as it passed through his mind… Several more mechanoids had arrived on earth… One red, one yellow, one white. The Allspark put names to them for her. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Wheeljack.

Bumblebee sighed, and looked towards the robo ambulance.

"Why'd you leave us?" he asked, his voice filled with betrayal.

"I… couldn't fight anymore… I just… didn't know what to believe. I think I've found my place with the decepticons… It's not anything like I imagined it would be. I'm not sure if it's better or worse, but at least I feel like I'm doing the right thing – on the side with my creator. I think… I'd follow Twenty Three wherever she went, my loyalties lie with her, rather than Megatron."

Said woman looked up at him in surprise. "I am no leader. I'm not good at things like that… I just want all my friends to be happy…" she bit her lip.

"See what I mean?" he asked Bumblebee. "She's so innocent, and perfect. This is what I want to fight for."

Bumblebee looked taken aback. "I thought you were joining the evil side, ready to wipe humans and autobots alike from the face of the earth," he accused. "That's what being a decepticon is, isn't it? You took part in that slaughter on Sector 7."

"I did that," Twenty Three huffed. "Ratchet didn't kill anyone. He's not the killing type," she smiled at him. "He's the fixing type."

"Too true," the medic agreed wryly.

The Camaro still looked unsure. "Why'd they all have to die? I know they weren't all good, but…"

"Didn't Optimus tell you?" Ratchet was shocked, almost as much as Bumblebee.

"Tell me what?"

"They tortured Twenty Three. Hell, what you went through was nothing compared to her stay with them. This I know you know… but… they…" he started to look sick. "They were trying to make another one. Project Twenty Four. They could never jumpstart her heart, but they were trying to turn another innocent child into a weapon. How can that not be evil?"

Bumblebee was silent, caught up in his memory. They had frozen him with nitrogen, but he was very much awake, and so very afraid…

Twenty Three looked the yellow bot curiously, watching his thought patterns as if they were her own. They weren't nearly as bad as some of her own, but she knew they were causing the mech extreme distress. She felt herself _extend_ a brainwave out to him, suppressing the memories, and forcing him to calm down.

Bumblebee looked up at her and shivered.

"Did you do that?" he seemed a little afraid.

"If you like, I can make it so those memories never plague you again… I can erase them for you if you wish."

His optics brightened in surprise, and Ratchet stiffened beside her.

**What the frag just happened? Can she see inside our heads? **His voice pounded inside her skull.

She then noticed Barricade and Frenzy had edged closer as well, not wanting to be left out of the loop.

"Why would you do that?" Bumblebee asked in wonder, bringing her attention back to himself.

"I don't like to see any of my creations in pain, even if you have betrayed me," she spoke sadly, knowing she was once again mostly Allspark.

"But… what?" the Camaro stuttered, confused.

"Tee," Frenzy pounced on her. "Come back…"

Twenty Three blinked a couple of times, and felt her age old memories fade into the background.

"Zee?" she hugged him tightly, then snapped her head around to the autobot again. She'd made an offer, and she would follow through if needed, even if it more tightly bound her to her mother… "Bumblebee? What do you want me to do?"

"I'll… keep my memories thanks," he looked away.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Bumblebee was shot in the chest by a laser beam.

Twenty Three spun around, and was shocked to see her father, along with the rest of the decepticon forces.

"Father? What is the meaning of this?" Twenty Three asked, outraged.

"Time for you to come home, child, and if I can take out an autobot at the same time, all the better," he laughed, readying his aim to finish off the bot.

Ratchet was torn… The entire reason he had swapped sides was because of the argument Megatron was logical, and had a decent reason for starting the war… But this wasn't logical at all.

**What the frag is going on? **His thoughts echoed the cyborg's own.

Megatron's laughter flowed through her head… His bloodlust taking over, and filling even her with fear…

It had been too long since his last kill… He _was_ a military mechanoid, and there was only so long he could go without conflict. It was what he lived for.

Slowly, the Allspark began to take control once again, and she shoved Frenzy roughly away from her.

Megatron was the one who started this war… Over her. She felt her ire rise, as she thought about the new autobot arrivals. Wheeljack was among them… Now there was a mech who she was yet to be disappointed by. She'd made him, just for fun, his personality and abilities being both quirky and fun… She wanted to see him again, now they were on the same planet, to see if he had remained true to himself… And that would _not _happen with Megatron in the way… Even if it hurt her daughter, she'd put him out of commission for a while…

"**Cease fire, Megatron,"** she boomed both aloud and inside his CPU. Before he could even react, she charged him, tearing away at his armor, leaving little left but a skeletal framework.

"What the-" he cried out. "Twenty Three! What are you doing? You're my daughter!"

"**I am NOT Twenty Three! And she is MY daughter, and MY weapon, not yours!" **she snarled, keeping said weapons mind under control. She could not see what was going on… When she got over emotional, she could take over… So the Allspark was forced to send her into a sort of stasis.

"You're hurting her!" Frenzy shrieked. "She'll hate herself when she comes to, knowing she was used to hurt Megatron! How can you do this to her?"

"Quiet, shrimp," she spat, punching the bot over the head. "Barricade," she addressed the cop car, who looked a little nervous, and extremely frightened.

"Wh-What?" he asked cautiously.

"Who are you loyal to?" she stalked towards him, the other decepticons deciding it safer to remain out of range. "Megatron, or me?"

He looked around, and backed away. "I… Uh… I am loyal to Twenty Three. She is loyal to Megatron, therefore, so am I." He hoped he'd at least escape with his life.

The Allspark narrowed her eyes.

"Then you'll remain behind with the rest of the scrap. Ratchet, Bumblebee. Take me to Wheeljack," she ordered the stunned mechs.

"How'd you-" Bumblebee asked, shocked, but Ratchet simply transformed, and opened his passenger door for the Allspark to enter. The camaro quickly followed suit, Sam and Mikaela running for the safety of the back seat.

-------------------------------

Oh no, Twenty Three is losing herself!! What will she do when she 'wakes up?' Craaaziness...

Review, Yo!


	14. Chapter 14

Aaah... I just drank a whole litre of milk... damn... it expired today, so i didn't want to waste, but i think it just wasted ME

Ugh...

Well, introduction to the dinobots, like I promised... My Soundwave chapter is half written, but I need a couple to come first to link them...

Well, let me know what you think.

It's important for me to know how I'm going... PLEASE!!!

Cher..

"Allspark?" Ratchet asked his passenger shyly. He really had no idea what was going on. "Is Wheeljack really here?" The inventor had been a friend of his for a long time.

"He arrived recently with the twins, Sunny and Sides," Bumblebee's voice came through over the comm.

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?" Ratchet accused his old friend, feeling a painful pull at his spark.

"You ARE a decepticon," Bumblebee pointed out.

"Am I?" he asked himself aloud. "Allspark, whose side should I be on? You are my creator… What do I do?"

The woman smiled grimly. "So now you come back to me. You try to kill me, and now you ask me for guidance? What a traitorous little brat."

"I'm… sorry. I had no idea you were sentient… I thought you were a tool."

Said 'tool' stiffened indignantly. "How dare you…"

"I said I'm sorry, I was wrong… Please give me guidance."

"Follow _me._ I am the only right one. You autobots and decepticons… What my daughter assumed was far from the truth. I _should_ have made you all drones, unable to turn against me. I used you to rid me of _my_ creators, the quintessons, and now you try to do the same to me? Pitiful creatures, so vain, I should tear you down to scrap."

Ratchet remained silent, half out of fear, half out of embarrassment. Bumblebee and the humans were equally as uncomfortable, hearing the same rant over the comm.

"What are quintessens?" Sam asked, quietly, mispronouncing the word.

"No idea," replied his ride. They must have been around longer than I have been."

The Allspark tensed as she recognized the cliffside in the distance: the Ark.

"Hurry up, Ratbag," she kicked Ratchet's dash. "I want to see Wheeljack!"

**I much prefer Twenty Three,** the bitter thought swept through her mind.

"**Do you now, you worthless piece of trash?" **she replied angrily. **"You don't realize just how much you owe me, bothering with your pathetic life. If you push me too far, I'll tear you to pieces. Don't think my daughter has a soft spot for you, not like those other wastrels I let live for her. You're merely another face she'll forget within a short period. It would make no difference if you were to be wiped out of existence. You better just stay useful, or I'll rid myself of you immediately."**

The only thing she received was an uncomfortable grunt, and a carefully blank mind.

Bumblebee radioed ahead explaining the situation, and the others emerged to meet them at the front entrance.

Ratchet delivered her at the feet of Optimus Prime, who was looking at her with great interest.

"Greetings, Allspark," he hailed her. "I promise you we will do all we can to make you comfortable. May I enquire as to-" she cut him off, and pushed past him, walking up to the white mech with ear-fins, flashing in nervousness.

Jumping up gracefully, she landed on his chest, and looked him right in the optics, searching his mind. She found wonder, fear, and curiosity. He was exactly as she had made him, his personality remaining true to himself.

He had remained as she had meant him to be – that was the greatest measure of loyalty…

"Wheeljack… It has been along time… I don't think I've ever talked to you before, but I remember your spark well… You were one of my favorites. And you remain a favorite, unlike this slag-pile behind me," she shot a glare at the medic, who seemed to wilt. Ratchet had changed completely. She had meant him to be curious, helpful and optimistic. Now he was… well… a grumpy old fart, to put it lightly. He still filled his purpose, as a medic, and enjoyed it, but he complained about it… That was the highest treason in her eyes, complaining about one's purpose, after she had specifically made him to do it.

"Allspark?" Wheeljack asked in awe. "You are my creator?"

"I heard you slagged Megatron!" Sideswipe leaned in grinning, Primus I wish I could have seen that!"

The Allspark felt with mounting horror, her daughter's conciousness rising.

**Did I hear Father's name? **she asked sleepily.

**No, dear, it's night time, go back to sleep or you'll wake Frenzy, **she lied., trying to keep her daughter in stasis.

**Oh, okay Mum… **she mumbled, drifting off once again. She was entirely too trusting.

"You slag head," she spat in the red bot's face, making him stumble back. "Don't ever speak of that in my presence again, you brat."

Dropping the snarl off her face, she turned back to Wheeljack, all smiles, only to notice him shaking in his boots.

"Wheeljack? Why are you afraid of me?" she asked, curiously. "You are one of the ones I think I will keep, you have nothing to fear."

"Wh-what do you mean keep?" he asked her, shocked. "The other autobots are my friends… Ratchet and I have been friends for a long time, and look what you've done to him. How can I not be afraid for my friends?"

She looked around at a once proud mech, who she had reduced to a depressed hunk of metal, staring at his feet in shame and confusion. Supposedly, this is what happens when your creator tells you that you are a worthless mistake.

"He changed. He isn't my Ratchet anymore," she said coldly.

"You hate us for changing?" Wheeljack asked, surprised. "You were the one to give us intelligent minds, I thought it would be more traitorous to _not_ use them. You gave us life, so wouldn't you want us to live? If we did not adapt, we would have perished long ago. Wouldn't it have been worse to _not_ use the gifts you had given us, and to die, wasting everything?"

The Allspark frowned. "You have one point, in theory. But you have not changed. The others have forsaken themselves, going against their designs. I cannot forgive this blatant disregard of my will so easily. Although, perhaps, they will get another chance through you, Wheeljack…"

The white mech looked humbled, as the other mechs stared at him, wide-eyed.

"So if I'm getting this right, you're the Allspark, right?" Sam asked her, and she simply nodded, still staring at her favorite creation.

Sam and Mikaela looked at each other.

"So where's Twenty Three?" Mikaela asked, a little concerned.

The Allspark stared down at her with a cold gaze.

"Why do you care, human? My daughter cares nothing for you," she stated, deadpan, and the human flinched.

"I still consider her a friend. Besides, I still have so much to teach her," she thought back to her lessons on cooking, and explaining what exactly a washing machine was.

"We have sufficient information. Your services are no longer needed."

"What?" Mikaela asked in shock, but her conversation ended when the Allspark turned back to the inventor.

"What are you working on at the moment, child? I would greatly like to see it," she picked up a couple of images from his mind. Great swamps, and organic creatures…

"Well, Sam and Mikaela have been teaching us the history of earth…" he scratched the back of his head. "We excavated some strange bones when trying to expand the base."

Wheeljack walked her into the base, getting a little involved in his explanations, finding these creatures amazing.

"These creatures are strange," the Allspark told her creation. "What is it you see in them?"

"They're amazing… Not very smart, as they kept falling into tar pits and dying, but their structure is entirely unique. Look at the stegosaurus, how it has spikes on it's back for defense, and the tail, with a kind of _mace_ at the end. They are very well designed. I'd love to invent something like _this_ one day…" Wheeljack sighed wistfully.

"Why don't you?" she asked him curiously. "If you build them, I will give them life. It will be my gift to you, one of my favorite creations."

Wheeljack opened and closed his mouth a few times in shock, before falling to his knees.

"You'd… Thank you! Thank you for this opportunity!" he cried, making the Allspark smile.

'I made him so passionate,' she smirked. 'It's cute.'

She watched as Wheeljack threw himself into his research, taking polls on which 'dinobots' to create. The entire autobot base was buzzing with excited energy… For the first time in about four millennia, they were to get some more brothers.

Twenty Three began to stir, and felt her mother try once again to suppress her.

**Mother… **she thought, a little annoyed, **what's going on? I demand to see.**

**Don't you trust me?**

**I did, but you've kept me out for a while now… Last time you did this you slept with Starscream… How can I know you aren't doing hurtful things again?**

**Perhaps you should mind your own business.**

**I **_**is**_** my business. This is my body you're using.**

**You said you wouldn't mind sharing it with me, when we made the agreement.**

**Sharing, not completely sacrificing. Let me see what's going on…**

**Now isn't the best time…**

**MOTHER!**

She immediately regained her sight, and recoiled, screaming.

"Why Allspark scream? It only me, Grimlock," a large lizard-like robot spoke in a deep gravelly voice.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"You hit your head? It me, Grimlock."

"Allspark, are you alright?" a white mech with flashing fins asked.

"Who the hell are _you?_" **Mother, give me your memories.**

**No.**

Spotting Ratchet behind the new mech, she ran and clung to him.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" she cried. "Is this the autobot base? Who are these people?"

"Twenty Three? Is that you?" he asked her desperately, being careful as he picked her up.

"Yes! Mother won't tell me what happened! What's going on? How did I get here?" she let tears roll down her face, uncaring. She felt so… betrayed. Her mother had always acted like she loved her, but had given into her selfish tendencies and completely disregarded her feelings.

"She… attacked Megatron, came here and gave life to Wheeljacks new creations, the dinobots. This is their leader, Grimlock. You can meet the others soon, if you like."

"Is father okay?" she grabbed the sides of his face and looked straight into his optics.

"Your mother refrained from killing him," he looked away, uncomfortably. **Still doesn't change the fact he's in pretty rough condition…**

Twenty Three let out a pained cry, both aloud and inside her head, as she ounded down her mother's conciousness, similar to what was done to her, but without restraint.

At the moment, she hated her mother. How could she do this? We were supposed to be a happy family…

"I have to get home…" she told him, blinking away her tears. "I have to make sure father is okay…"

"I… can't come with you," Ratchet looked sad. "You… lied to me. Megatron wasn't trying to liberate… There is no reason for what he did, and he proved that when he attacked Bumblebee."

"Do you like changing sides?" she accused. "I thought you were my friend."

He shook his head. "I did too… But Optimus regained many of his memories, and was able to explain our origins more clearly. You see, the decepticons were built as military bots to take down the evil quintessons, by the Allspark… but Megatron decided he wanted to rule, and began a revolt. He wasn't trying to-"

"I don't care," she told him bluntly. "He's still my Dad. If you're not coming, fine. But we won't take you back later on," she warned, and made a run for it.

"Optimus! Seal the exits! Twenty Three is making a break for it!" Ratchet's voice boomed over the com.

She kept running anyway, skidding under one of the doors before they closed. Unfortunately, she came face to face with another dinobot.

"Me, Sludge stop you," the stegosaurus announced, smashing his tail inches from her.

Snarling, she leapt above him, and tried to slash him with her vectors, but no avail. His hide was made from thick metal, and he has obviously made very well.

The Allspark tried to emerge, to aid in the battle, but Twenty Three shoved her back in her mental cage.

Transforming one of her metallic arms into a drill bit, she brought it down on Sludge's skull, tearing away at his protection.

Suddenly, the aerial grabbed her screeching. "Me, Swoop help!"

Twisting around in his grip, she managed to break loose, and fell onto the triceratops' face. Right in between his horns.

She felt them heat up in shock, and sent a blast through her arm, tearing it off and melting it completely.

"Bastard!" she screamed through the pain, and punched out his optics, reaching behind them and tearing out his CPU, throwing it to the ground. Glancing around her frantically, she realized Slag's last shot had also blasted a hole through the wall, giving her an escape route.

Jumping off the triceratops, she ran past the other two, and didn't stop running until she was out of sight.

Finally, catching her breath, she looked around her. She was in an unfamiliar forest, completely clueless as to where she was, or where she was trying to go.

Grasping at ideas, she trained her thoughts on using her mother's ability to send out a message.

**Skywarp. Come get me.**

Poor Megatron...

Meh, he'll be fine.

Now Twenty Three must really take over from the Allspark, unless she want's the Allspark to control HER!!!

Oh no!!

REVIEW!!!! offers cookies baked fresh by Shockwave


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the review!!

Eh... I have two chapters done... wooo!!!

Let me know what you think... I tried to make 23 a little more grounded with her experiences, hope it worked out

sooo... REVIEW!!!!

When Skywarp found her, she was sitting next to a clearing in the bush, her remaining arm wrapped around her knees.

"Twe-Twenty Three?" he asked, nervously. "Is that you?"

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Skywarp… I'm so sorry… I was used again…" she curled up into herself, painfully. "Are the others okay? I didn't hurt anyone did I? The Allspark… she won't let me see her memories." She refused to call her 'mother' anymore. "Ratchet told me I attacked Dad…"

"They function," he shrugged. "Megatron is still being repaired. You've been gone a whole week…"

She looked a little shocked. "She had me unconscious… I'm sorry, please believe me. If I had known she would do this, I would have suppressed her earlier… I couldn't even see…" she knew she was rambling, so shut her mouth.

Skywarp moved a little closer to her, still unsure of the danger.

"I believe you… But is it safe to take you back? Will she come back out again?" he kneeled down to get a closer look at her.

"I will prevent it. I don't trust her anymore…" she promised him. "No more harm will come to any of my friends."

He nodded, before freezing. "What the slag happened to your arm?"

She glanced down at the burnt stub, and shrugged painfully.

"Mother created some more autobots… Dinobots. They were very strong… Even my vectors could not harm them easily."

Skywarp looked a little uncomfortable. "They're that strong?"

She smiled. "I'm sure I can come up with a strategy to defeat them, they aren't very clever… Tripticon could just step on them, anyway. They shouldn't be too much of a threat."

Skywarp picked her up, and warped back to base, feeling confident they would be safe.

Twenty Three sat on her Father's chest, pouring her healing energy into him, and watching his body re-knit itself. Starscream, Thundercracker, Barricade and Frenzy were watching from the side of the room.

Megatron had yet to wake up.

"You think she's really back?" Thundercracker whispered to Starscream, a little unnerved being in the same room as her after seeing her tear his leader apart.

"It's her," Frenzy assured, butting in. "She's strong minded… Now she doesn't trust the Allspark, she won't let her take over again."

**I don't believe you,** Thundercracker's thoughts drifted into her head.

'Well…' she thought to herself. 'I'll just have to prove him wrong.'

After most of the day working on her Father, his optics slowly flickered online.

Seeing the tool of his destruction right in his face, was not his idea of waking up…

Letting out a very un-leader like shriek, he scrambled off the operating table, making said 'tool' fall hard on her ass.

"Ow! Dad!" she looked over the edge of the bench concerned. "You can't move around properly yet… I need to finish fixing you."

Megatron slowly calmed himself down, and glanced at his sniggering troops.

"Guys, please," she sighed, silencing them immediately. "Dad, get back on the table."

"Who died and made you leader?" he said sourly, before realizing what he just said.

"You will, if you don't get back on this damn table," she threatened him, and he slowly stood, but froze, noticing her arm – or lack there of.

"What happened?" he asked, shocked. Seeing her fight, he had believed her untouchable.

"Autobots," she replied, focusing more on getting him lying back on the table. "I don't mind, I never cared for my human components. Maybe I'll get rid of the rest of them too, it's not as though they're very durable."

Megatron's optics widened. "You can't fix it?"

"Possibly… But it's harder to work on myself than it is on others…"

He was silent for a moment. "What happened to the Allspark?"

"I… suppressed her. She is unable to see or hear or feel what is going on… I have complete control, but…" she smiled sadly. "When I go to sleep, I'm not sure if I can control her. I think I have to kill her, to keep you safe… And I may have to kill myself as well."

Every bot in the room froze, and Megatron slowly sat up, running his finger down one of her vectors fondly. "I… see. I would be sad to see you go, my daughter…" his heart seized on him. He couldn't let her die for him… "Soundwave is on his way… He is a telepath, and may be able to help you. Let's leave any big decisions until he has examined you, okay?"

She nodded slowly. "When will he be here?"

"Another week should do it," Megatron assured her.

"I have one request."

"Anything," he answered, once again surprising his followers.

"Once you are healed, you will move me back into my old holding cell within Tripticon. He will be well enough equipped to restrain me."

"You can't be-" Starscream started up, but Megatron silenced him.

"Of course."

**Of course? That's it? **Starscream's voice invaded her thoughts. **He **_**knows**_** what that place is like, what happened to her… We **_**saw**_** the footage, so why would he do this to her?**

**I'm doing it to myself, Star,** she sent back, making the jet jump. **To keep you safe. All of you. It's the only way I know of…**

"Did you just?" he gasped, making the others look at him curiously.

"Hush now, Starscream. I'll talk to you after Soundwave fixes me…" she turned her back on him, and got back to work.

**She'll see him? **Frenzy thought dejectedly. **What about me? I'm her mate… Surely we'll get some alone time before Soundwave gets here. Man… Can't believe they're coming… It's been ages since I've seen them…**

Twenty Three gave her father another look over, making certain he was completely repaired.

When she was happy, she stood, and gestured for him to get up.

"I want you to secure me now, and don't let me out until Soundwave is here. If I ask to be let out, the Allspark has taken over."

She walked over to Frenzy, and pulled him close to her with her arm.

"I love you, Zee… But I won't see you, or anyone until your Dad gets here," she kissed him on the crown of his head.

"He's not my…" he trailed off weakly. "I guess he is," he sighed. "I'll be missing you."

She grabbed his chin, and gave him one last deep kiss goodbye.

"Vice versa, love," she whispered against his lips, before turning, and leading the way back to her cell.

Twenty Three felt truly nervous for the first time in her life… The last time she had walked these walls, she was escaping with Frenzy.

Although she had talked to Tripticon, she had always avoided entering him…

And now she realized why.

Her resentment towards Sector 7 returned, as she past her Containment Room that she had spent three and a half years, as it turned out, sitting inside staring blankly at the door.

Putting a steel cap on her emotions, she strode forward to a door that read "Cell #4."

This had been her holding cell for most of the experiments she had endured.

She wiped all expression off her face, as she entered, laying herself down in the restraints.

"Tripticon, power on," Megatron ordered, and electric waves shocked through her, effectively paralyzing her. "My daughter… If you can think of anything we can do, to make your stay less painful…"

"I am to have no contact, until Soundwave gets here," she repeated with an air of finality. "I'll live, Dad... Just leave me here… I've got some things I need to think through alone."

Megatron simply nodded, and touched her cheek gently. "I could not ask for a better daughter… I will search every other possibility before allowing you to die."

She smiled sadly. "I love you too, Dad…"

With that, he left her, his spark aching.

Feeling confident she would not lose control, she let out her mother to talk.

**What the PIT have you done?**

**Mother… I love you, but you have to die… I'm sorry…**

**You can't- How DARE you! **She could feel her struggling to take over, but no avail.

**You cannot beat my determination, Mother… I gave you another chance after Starscream… But now you've blown that as well… I cannot allow any more pain to happen to my friends. Again, I am sorry.**

It was a difficult job, tearing apart a mind… She knew she had promised her father to wait for Soundwave, but her mother was too dangerous. She had to be incapacitated. This was the whole reason she had insisted on being put in here, where she knew neither of them could do any physical damage, or harm one of the others.

The most difficult thing, was identifying who was who… As she had once told her father, most of their wishes and thoughts coincided. Sure, there were many parts of both of them that were completely different, such as Twenty Three's love to serve, and the Allspark's love of self.

It took Twenty Three the entire week, taking her mother out, piece by piece, destroying parts of both of them: anything that doubted Megatron, anything that wasn't completely devoted to Frenzy, any urge to destroy her 'creations,' anything she believed could possibly be the Allspark.

She slept for an entire day, finally comfortable with who was left behind… It was so… fresh, without voices in her head, she felt she could finally relax.

Megatron woke her from her slumber, tilting her head to look into his eyes.

"Twenty Three?" he called to her gently, as she blinked sleepily.

"Father? Is Soundwave here?"

"He will land in two earth hours," he replied. "Would you like to greet him with Frenzy? You won't get to throw him a party this time, but I thought you might enjoy watching him land."

She nodded in response. "I would… like that. Thank you, father."

Megatron snapped his fingers, and Tripticon released her immediately, letting her fall to her knees.

"Daughter? Are you alright?" he gently picked her up.

"Yeah… Just a bit raw…" she sighed, but smiled. "Let's get moving, Dad."

He smirked. He had become accustomed to 'father,' but 'dad' just somehow… felt good, whenever he heard her say it.

Shaking off the thought, he left at a brisk pace, Twenty Three safe within his grasp.


	16. Chapter 16

Man, this is my chapter that was mostly already written, but I had to cut out about half of it and rewrite because things changed...

Craaazy...

On with the story!!

Twenty Three stood nervously at the approximate point of impact, and squeezed Frenzy's hand. They were both waiting with baited breath for Soundwave to arrive.

She was glad her Father had suggested she come… She had missed Frenzy, and finally got a short amount of alone time with him, even if she was still mentally exhausted.

She jumped in surprise and anticipation as she spotted a gleaming white streak in the sky, heading straight for them. It was kind of fascinating, beautiful… yet, thinking of whom she was staring at, she grew uncomfortable.

She grabbed Frenzy, and hugged him closely to her, the little mech looking up at her in confusion.

"I'm scared, Zee…" she whispered to him in explanation. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks you deserve better…"

Frenzy nipped her neck affectionately. "B-baby, D-Dad will love you you. How could I get-et any better than the da-da-daughter of Mega-megatron?" he cooed to her in broken English. He was actually getting rather good at speaking in her native tongue, as she was plain awful in cybertronian. Her vocal chords weren't designed well enough for it.

Twenty Three fell on her butt, with Frenzy in her lap as Soundwave made impact.

They immediately jumped up, and scrambled over to the craters edge, peering down at the dazed mech.

"Soundwave!" Frenzy screeched, and tackled his creator.

The larger robot gently patted his back, still adjusting to the new gravity field. He then looked up at the young woman, staring nervously down at him.

"Identification required," he stated, taking in her appearance. **Who is this? Megatron said nothing about a human…**

"This This is Frenzy's mate-ate," the little bot chattered happily, still attached to his creators waist.

Soundwave's head snapped back to his 'parasite.' "You mated with a human?" he asked in disgust. **I knew Frenzy was odd, but… a human?**

**Don't be mean, **she said straight into his mind, drawing the blue and white mechs attention back immediately.

**The Pit?...**

**Don't 'the Pit' me. I'm not human… Not completely… **she tried to explain, but was interrupted by a very similar rant by Frenzy.

"She's not hu-human," he spat. "She's Lord Mega-megatron's daughter."

Soundwave's optics brightened in surprise.

"Further explanation required," he looked between them both.

"When we get back to the base," she told him. "Look, here's Skywarp."

Soundwave leapt and transformed midair, into a cassette player, and landed in the Pilot seat, soon followed by Twenty Three and Frenzy.

**Where does the rest of him go? **She wondered to herself, but was immediately answered by a much older part of her. **Subspace.**

She knew she hadn't completely eradicated the Allspark, but what was left seemed harmless. If she didn't keep part of her, she would no longer be able to use the amazing life-giving energy, or remember millions of years worth of knowledge… She didn't ant to lose that, not when her father could still use it.

She gently picked up Soundwave, and placed him in her lap, right next to where Frenzy sat, chattering away in cybertronian, excited to be reunited with his creator once more.

Soundwave was also relieved his 'son' was safe, she could feel their emotions overwhelming her, and simply smiled.

Skywarp soon delivered them home, then readied himself to complete his patrols.

"Thanks Skywarp," she patted his seat affectionately, as she jumped out, placing Soundwave on the ground next to her, for him to transform.

"No prob, chicky," he grinned, taking off again. **Cute kid. No wonder Screamer likes her.**

She frowned sadly at the thought, before turning back to Soundwave and Frenzy, who was grinning stupidly.

"What is it, Zee?" she asked curiously.

"Sounds, can sh-she meet Rumble?" he begged, and a cassette flipped out of his chest, turning into an identical Frenzy.

"Rumble?" she gasped excitedly. "Zee said he had a twin, but… you look exactly the same!" The only difference, was Rumble was deep red in color. She grabbed him and spun him around, laughing. "You're so CUTE!"

Frenzy tackled both of them, and they all ended up on the floor.

"Rumble may be cute, but he's n-not as cute as me, ri-right baby?"

She kissed his nose and grinned at him.

"Course not," she snickered. "Jealous?"

"Always," he grinned back at her, then turned to his twin. "What do you think of my mate?" he sounded smug.

"She's really Megatron's daughter?" he asked, still reeling from the fact someone called him 'cute.' **She's a screw loose… **he added silently, thinking only Soundwave would hear him.

Twenty Three wrinkled her nose, and pinched his shoulder. "You're a screw loose."

Rumble looked mortified, while Frenzy cackled with laughter at the insult, not catching on to how little sense it made out of context.

"Father will want you to report," she told Soundwave, who was observing her guardedly.

**Don't look at me like that. I would never hurt Zee, therefore you and your cassettes. Zee's told me all about you, and he cares for you a great deal… I really want to get along with you.**

Soundwave was silent for a moment, as they walked down the empty corridor, Frenzy bragging to Rumble about how he'd beaten him in getting a girlfriend.

**Is Megatron aware you can read minds? **He asked finally.

**I believe so, but he does not realize I can hear his every thoughts, and feel his emotions. We haven't really talked about it yet… All should become clear after Dad explains the situation to you.**

Soundwave was once again silent, until Rumble broke his train of thought.

"Sounds? Do you think _I'll_ ever get a girlfriend?"

"Unforseeable."

Frenzy snickered, and pulled his woman closer, in a possessive hug.

She sensed confusion coming from the large bot.

**What is it? **She asked him.

**He acts like he owns you, but as Megatron's daughter, you outrank him. If anything, isn't it the other way around?**

**I don't mind if Frenzy wants to be possessive. I love him as he is, **she explained fondly. **I should thank you for making him… He's amazing.**

Although he was silent, she felt his pride, and smiled.

"Dad?" she called into the command center, as she shoved open the door.

He was discussing something with Starscream.

"Ah, Twenty Three, you're back. Soundwave, I see you have met my daughter," Megatron turned to the newcomers, seemingly pleased.

"She calls him Dad?" Rumble asked his twin in shock.

Megatron's optic twitched in annoyance.

"Frenzy, kindly detach yourself from my daughter," he growled, and the little bot obeyed immediately. "Twenty Three, show the cassettes to Soundwave's room, and wait for him there. Soundwave, I wish to talk to you alone," he said pointedly, watching Starscream leave, and the blue mech eject his remaining cassettes.

They all exited together, and Twenty Three introduced herself to the others.

"I suppose this makes you like my brothers," she smiled at them, petting Ravage.

Laserbeak nodded her consent, and took off to spread her wings, flying circles with Buzzsaw.

Ratbat excitedly tackled her into a hug, only to be shoved aside by Rumble, who looked her in the eyes seriously.

"Can you read minds?" he asked bluntly, throwing tact to the wind.

She smiled at him silently, and grabbed his hand, pulling both him and Frenzy in the direction of their new rooms.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Zee, you'll wanna hear this too."

**What haven't you been telling me, baby? **He thought, feeling slightly betrayed.

**I didn't 'not tell' you, Zee… It all just… kind of happened…**

**That's… impossible. Are you talking into my head?**

She tickled his ribs gently, and picked him um in a loving hug as they reached the door, letting go of Rumble's hand.

"This is going to be your guys room… Me and Zee's are just over there," she pointed at another plain door down the hallway. "'Cade's are across from ours, and that's Bonecrushers and Devestators. The seekers are in another hallway, and Dad's got his own one, not far away."

"I thought Blackout and Astrotrain were here as well," Rumble said, confused.

"We have a tomb for Blackout on the lowest level, and you may find parts of Ass-trotrain all over the base," she said darkly.

Rumble actually flinched. "What's he _do?_ Insult Megatron to his face?"

Frenzy shook his head. "He pissed off Twenty Three. I can show you the video footage, but you probably don't want to see it… It was pretty gory, and I was there…"

Rumble shivered again, as Twenty Three shrugged it off, and opened up the door.

"Whoa, this place is HUGE!" Rumble exclaimed, the other cassettes pushing past him to get a better look at their new room.

**It **_**is**_** big… Soundwave will be happy, **Ravage thought, unaware Twenty Three could hear him. **But… will Frenzy join us again now he has a mate?**

"Whenever he wants to," she answered him aloud, confusing the others.

"Tee?" Frenzy asked curiously. "What's going on?"

She grabbed the small bot up in her arms, and leapt onto Soundwave's recharge pad, taking a seat.

"Okay…" she told them. "What have you heard of me?" she asked the other cassettes.

Rumble deemed to answer her.

"…Well, nothing, really. We were just told Megatron had a daughter and that's it. We didn't even know you were… with… Frenzy," he looked away uncomfortably.

"Did you get told about the Allspark?" she asked them, and Frenzy stiffened in her arms, knowing where this was going."

"You mean it _is_ here?" Rumble jumped up, and all the cassettes seemed to be alert. "Is that why we were summoned here? To help retrieve it?"

She shook her head and laughed.

"The Allspark, my mother, is inside of me. I am to be her replacement," she explained. "I also have been slowly gaining control over her abilities, as we merge. This is how I can see into others minds. The Allspark has always had that ability, and now it is infused within me."

Ravage slowly walked up to her and nudged her with his nose.

**Then… you… also gave us life…**

She nodded. I have mothers memories. I remember creating Soundwave himself, and when he returned to me to give you your own sparks.

Ratbat cocked his head at her and chirped "Mum?"

She laughed. "If you like," she smiled as he tackled her in a hug, almost making them topple off the 'bed.'

Soundwave soon returned to his room, taking the location from his telepathic link with his creations.

She greeted the blue and white mech with a smile, from underneath the youngest aerial.

"Ratbat, release her," he ordered, shocked.

"But-" he began, but with one sharp glare, he hopped off her and moved further away, watching Frenzy fuss over his 'friend' jealously.

**How'd it go? **She asked the larger mech curiously. **Do you think you'll be able to help me?**

**What… exactly do you want me to do?**

Twenty Three thought about it for a minute, mulling it over.

**I have already destroyed much of her mind… But I am unsure as to what is left. Please, search through my mind, and make sure there is nothing dangerous there… I couldn't stand hurting another of my friends… I give you full access.**

Soundwave stood stiffly staring at her. **Full access?** Did she realize what that meant? He'd be privy to her every thought, memory, all her intentions.

"I have nothing to hide," she told him aloud. "I would like this done before I sleep next. Preferably now…"

"Then we begin," Soundwave replied, sitting on a chair opposite her, staring into her eyes.

Review, PLEASE!!!

offers apple crumble made by Shockwave

What can I say, he's been taking cooking lessons, might as well let him show off...


	17. Chapter 17

Thankyou for reviewing!!

hands maiden-of-the-elements a huge plate of treats

On with the show!!!

"So bright…"

Soundwave was thrown into her first memory: Her activation.

He saw the child fall, tearing out the needles blood splattering lightly on the floor.

"Damn it, she's torn the cable too soon…"

He watched in silent disgust as the scientists removed her to the attached room, securing her down to the table. Her vectors were hanging limp, and pulling at her joints.

Soundwave sped forward, passing through her lessons, watching her interactions with the different people: specifically the one she came to call 'Papa.'

"Look Twenty Three, this is a map of the world. This America, your homeland, and the most important country in the world," he told her, smiling. She nodded, obviously filing away the information.

"Why Papa? Why is it the most important country?"

"This is the land of the free. This is your homeland," he stood, saluting comically, receiving no reaction from the girl, but keen eyes, ready to learn. Of course, she wouldn't know what was comical, as 'humor' had never been in her training program. She was to always take things at face value.

"What is 'free'?" she asked curiously. "I have no record of that word."

"Hmm," her Papa tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Freedom is to be able to live happy, knowing you're not living in fear. Freedom is liberation. Freedom is independence, being able to do what ever you may."

She blinked.

"Am I free?"

"What would you do if you were free?" he smiled at her, knowing the answer.

"Whatever you tell me," she replied dutifully.

"Good girl. There's your answer. You have the freedom to do what your heart desires: Obey, and serve your country."

"Are you the country?" she asked, confused. His words weren't making any sense.

"In a way, a country is it's people," he explained. She looked at the map again. It didn't look anything like people… "Do you understand?"

"Negative," she answered, frowning in frustration. She was failing him…

"Look, think of it this way… These are the areas people live in. Americans live in America. It's the people like you and me that matter, and as military, we have to protect their lives, therefore the areas they live in that sustain them. If there were all people, and no country, we'd all have no place to live. We'd suffer and die."

She nodded, and pulled the map closer, studying it. "I believe I understand. The people are the country. With no people, it would be barren land, without a country there could be no people… So we must protect America as a whole, from the other, less important countries. Am I correct?" she looked up hopefully.

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, kind of."

"So we should destroy the other countries?" she asked glaring at the patches on the map identified as 'Europe,' 'Asia' and 'Africa.'

"No!" he cried in surprise, staring at her, shocked. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"To strike first would prevent attack, correct?" she asked. "This is what I was taught by the General."

"Well, technically that tactic is sound, and I don't want to undermine whatever he's taught you, but these countries have people too."

"And the people must be destroyed, along with the country to exterminate the threat."

"What?"

"Because America is the most important country, as the land of the free."

"No, you've got it wrong. Their lives matter jut as much as ours," he had his hands out in front of him, trying to erase his mistake. "I'm just saying, if it comes to war, we may have to fight and kill to defend our country, but we shouldn't just go kill everyone Do you understand?"

She shook her head, a slight pain forming in her temples.

"Just… don't kill anyone unless you truly have to," he said, but a voice cut him off.

"Your time will have to be cut short today," a strict looking man in a white coat stormed in, dragging Papa out by the arm.

Twenty Three sat at the table, still glaring at Africa, as she heard raised voices from beyond the door.

"What the hell are you doing softening it up? Subject Twenty Three was designed to be a weapon, not a Green Peace activist. Dammit, if you keep this up, I'll make SURE you're reassigned."

"But she's-"

"Not she. It. I know you've gotten attached to it, I've heard it calling you Papa. It isn't kind, trying to humanize it."

"But-"

"No buts, or you're out of here."

She waited until one of the scientists came to fetch her, taking her for her physical.

Soundwave's eyes optics flashed in horror.

The young girl was taken to a white washed room, metal protrusions coming from the walls. Two scientists stood in a glass box, manning the controls. One had a clipboard.

"Twenty Three, I want you to use your vectors to hold onto each of these vices. We will be testing your resistance. Don't let go," the male instructed, the female flipping through a few sheets of paper.

"Yes, masters."

They looked to each other, amused.

"Ready to go. Level one," the female motioned to the other white-coat, and he flicked a few switches.

The metal vices were slowly pulled further apart.

"Resistance?"

"None," Twenty Three answered dutifully.

"Level Two…"

The blue and white mech was filled with pain, as he felt what she had, her body slowly being torn apart.

"Resistance?"

"Yes."

"About time," she smiled, making a tick on her clipboard. "Level Twelve."

He felt her bones cracking under the pressure.

"Resistance?"

"Yes. Minor internal damage caused."

Minor? This was agony!

"Level Thirteen."

Soundwave felt the skin tear as her vectors were pulled unnaturally far out.

He recoiled, tearing his mind out of hers, and fell to his knees.

What _was _that hell? He had never felt such pain… was this the doings of a human nervous system?

Slowly, he brought his optics online, still shivering, despite himself.

"Soundwave?" Twenty Three's voice caught his attention. He looked up, and noticed not only her, but all his cassettes were watching him cautiously.

"Your mind is in turmoil," she looked at him with concern. "Did you find anything of use?"

"I… Negative," he answered simply, his mind still reeling.

"Dad?" Frenzy put his hand on the mech's arm. "I haven't seen you this spooked since… well, ever!" He looked over at his girlfriend. "What did you see in there?"

"Confidential," he snapped, not even wanting to remember himself, much less relay the information.

"Soundwave…" Twenty Three bit her lip. "I'm sorry. But I have to make certain Mother isn't there anymore… I hate to put you through this, but I can't let anyone else get hurt… Please…"

The larger bot remained silent, trying to think of a way out of it, but knew he had to.

"I… suppose this could wait a couple of hours… So long as it is completed before I go offline. I could always return to my holding cell until you are ready to continue."

"Tee," Frenzy looked shocked. "I know you hate that place…"

"I'd hate the possibility of being used to kill you more," she replied sternly.

"I… watched you while you were in there…" he admitted. "It looked painful."

"Pain doesn't matter to me, Zee. Not when your lives are on the line. And it's not just you. My mother could have killed Dad… Then there's Cade, Screamer, TC and Warp. What would I do if I killed them? I'm not particularly close to Devestator or Bonecrusher, but I wouldn't want to kill ANY of the decepticons. And now your family is on the line as well. I refuse to put any one of you in danger. Hell, if mother got hold of me again, she could slag you all. She'd be able to tear Tripticon to pieces from the inside out. She could create more autobots, even stronger than the dinobots. This is serious, Zee…"

Frenzy bowed his head slightly in sadness, and gathered her in his arms.

"Sorry, Tee…'

She sighed. "No, I'm sorry Zee…"

"What for?" he asked, curiously.

"I didn't mean to snap… I'm just… I believe the word 'scared' is applicable."

Frenzy squeezed her tighter, being careful of her burnt shoulder, which despite himself, kind of grossed him out.

"It's okay…" he sighed. "I'm sure Dad can fix you…" he looked over at said robot, who was still looking slightly traumatized. "I hope…"

Soundwave got no more mind-searching done that day, and Twenty Three once again returned to her holding cell.

Rumble and Frenzy escorted her there, Frenzy holding her close, possessively.

"So this is where you've been the last week?" Rumble asked in distaste.

The room was bare, except for some restraints embedded in the wall. How… boring.

"I spent much of my life in this room. It has been modified several times for the experiments conducted on me," she informed him, deadpan. She preferred to block out all emotion from these memories.

"…Oh…" Rumble looked a little embarrassed, as Frenzy shot him a glare. "So… what are those things for?" he pointed to the metal restraints.

"You will see in a minute," she turned to her mate, and gave him a one armed hug, wrapping her vectors around him. This room made her extremely uneasy, and she desperately wanted comfort. "Love you Zee. I'll see you tomorrow," she kissed his cheek fondly. Frenzy glared at Rumble over her shoulder, who was gagging silently.

Ignoring his twin, he nosed his love, and whispered to her gently. "I'll be back for you first thing tomorrow. Try to get some decent sleep, babe… Be strong for me?"

He knew what she was like when she was in here… She seemed to completely shut down all emotions, and it scared him slightly. It was like she simply stopped being herself to get though the pain.

"I'll try. Night Zee," she let go of him, and walked over to the restraints, securing herself. She nodded at them. "Night Rumble… Tripticon… Power on."

Rumble shrieked in surprise as electric shocks coursed through her, rendering the young woman immobile.

"What the slag?" Rumble shouted, but Frenzy pulled him out of the room. "Goodnight babe," he bade her as he shut the door.

"What the hell was that?" Rumble hissed at his twin. "Did she just _give_ the order to… _electrify_ herself??"

"It's the only way to keep her out of action… She will return to this room every night until dad can fix her."

"Slag, Frenzy… Aren't those restraints enough without the shocks? They looked pretty secure to me…"

"Her vectors can change… They're made out of tiny metallic scales that move with her gravity or something. Megatron explained it a lot better. Anyway, she could easily break out of there if she wasn't paralyzed."

Rumble was silent. He hadn't heard Frenzy sound so dark in his life.

"You really care about her, don't you," he said, as they started walking back slowly.

"…Yeah…" he sighed sadly. "It goes both ways, though… she said that… if… if Dad couldn't fix her, she'd self-terminate to keep us safe."

Rumble looked over at his brother, mortified. Partially because of what he had said, but mostly because he was _crying_.

There was not one instance, in their entire existence that either of them had cried.

_What do I do?_

"Slag, Frenzy. It would be just like you to pick a girl with issues."

"Thanks for the attempt, Rumble, but it's not the time. I don't feel much like laughing."

This struck Rumble as even more wrong. When was Frenzy not up for a good laugh?

"Come on, Zee," he used the name Twenty Three had called him earlier, but was met with an exhausted punch in the gut.

"Dammit, Rumble. Don't call me that. Only Tee's allowed to call me that," he leaned on his brother, feeling like he was about to melt down. He hadn't recharged properly since Twenty Three had been hijacked by her mother, and had been taken to the autobots… He just couldn't sleep without her next to him.

"And you have to treat her with respect. Don't you dare call her Tee, that's my name for her. You call her by her full name, or make up one of your own."

"Why are you so defensive?" Rumble asked, still confused about the fact he was being so heavily leaned on.

"Because I have something to defend."

"Not from me," his brother argued, pulling him back to Soundwave's room.

"Maybe not…"

Rumble was talking quietly to Soundwave, watching his brother cautiously on the other side of the room. He was sitting completely still, watching Twenty Three in her containment room from Soundwave's console.

"He was never able to sit still for this long before… I'm worried, Soundwave," the cassette looked up at his creator.

"Understood. Situation: Difficult."

"Can't you just fix her?" Rumble begged. "You didn't even try again after that first time… Was it really that bad?"

"Affirmative."

"But you will try again, right?"

"Megatron commands it."

"Not just for Megatron though, right? This is killing Frenzy…" he looked up at his creator forlornly. "We gotta do something… He freaking _cried_, Soundwave," he whispered, careful that his brothers couldn't hear him.

Soundwave looked a little shocked.

"Intervention required…" he moved behind Frenzy, and looked at the screen, cringing slightly. Although slightly altered, this was the same room he had relived her experiment. He shuddered slightly, but remained resolved.

"Frenzy. Playback scenes of Twenty Three," he ordered.

"Huh?" Frenzy looked up in shock. "Uh… Okay. Any in particular?"

"Relevant scenes."

"To what?"

"To you."

Frenzy sighed. So Soundwave wanted to see how he'd gotten close to her? He supposed that was alright.

"I'm not going to show you any private stuff, and I'd appreciate you not digging into those memories when you're in her head either," he scowled slightly, and shrunk the current video of his mate down to a corner of the screen, so he could still keep an eye on her. He scrolled through the files, to get to the video footage of when she first arrived.

Of course, this was after the base was constructed. He found the right video, and pressed pay.

Frenzy and a freshly polished Barricade were walking down the hallway, laughing.

"And she did it?" Frenzy cackled.

"Thoroughly, and without question. I don't think I much mind this pet of yours, Frenzy, if I get free waxes."

"I hope you weren't _too_ mean to her. Stupid girl."

"Why would I be mean?" he asked innocently. "Dare I say it, your pet did a good job."

"There she is now…" Frenzy said, spotting her down the hallway. "Hey Twenty Three! What are you doing?"

She saluted them happily.

"Master Frenzy! Master Barricade! Lord Starscream told me to stand here under this vent until I received further orders."

Frenzy looked up at the vent… "That's the wastage vent." Frenzy pointed out.

"Yes, Master, I helped build it."

"You know raw energon byproducts will pour on you if you stand there."

"Yes," she smiled at them openly.

"And they'll probably burn your human flesh?" Barricade pointed out helpfully.

"Most likely."

"Remind us again why you are standing here?"

Her smile faltered. "Lord Starscream told me to," she repeated.

"Until you receive other orders?" Barricade interjected.

"Correct."

Frenzy frowned. "Get out from under there."

She obeyed immediately. "Yes, sir. Are there any other orders, Masters?"

Frenzy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Go outside and pick some flowers. Deliver them to Starscream."

"Yes sir!" she saluted, and set off.

"Idiot," Barricade shook his head.

"Totally," Frenzy snickered.

The footage flicked forward to Twenty Three handing over the flowers.

"What is this madness?" the seeker spat.

"Master Frenzy ordered me to deliver these to you, sir. Did I do a good job?" she smiled up at him.

He simply shot at them, disintegrating them right out of her hands.

She saluted him again. "Is there anything else you'd have me do, Lord Starscream?"

He glowered at her. "Go dig up some worms, you useless fleshwad. Don't come back until you have one thousand."

She jumped into action immediately.

Ratbat landed on the head of Frenzy's chair, and glared at him.

"You're mean to mum," he accused, sulking slightly.

"I was at first…" Frenzy sighed regretfully.

"She deserved it, for being so gullible," Ravage sniffed, but Frenzy rounded on him.

"She didn't deserve _any_ of that! Do you know how much I regret pranking her? She didn't know any better, she was taught to just follow whatever orders she received. Those freaking humans," his fists were clenched and shaking in anger. "Some of the things they did to her… And they brainwashed her to just take it all…"

"You were not at fault," Soundwave reassured him. "You were uninformed."

"Frenzy… When have you ever regretted a prank?" Rumble looked concerned. "Twenty Three… she's changed you."

"It's not… like that…" he said weakly.

"You're turning into a stiff," Rumble accused.

"I'm not giving up pranking," he smiled weakly that the thought had even crossed his twins mind. "I just… regret doing anything hurtful towards her…"

"Hey, getting her to go pick flowers for Starscream? That's not gonna hurt anything but seeker-boy's pride," Rumble argued.

Frenzy shook his head, and sighed. Their confrontation by the riverside was not recorded. He smiled slowly: that was when he had received his first hug from her… Of course, at the time he had been seriously freaked out.

He showed them the footage of her delivering the worms to Starscream, and Megatron telling them both off.

"After he told her to go clean herself up, I followed her to the river…" he began, and Soundwave flicked him in the side of the head.

"Pervert."

"Hey, it's not like that!" Frenzy shouted, defending himself. "I just went to talk to her… Apologize for bossing her around. She was really upset when she found out we were deceiving her…"

"Wouldn't she have guessed? They were pretty stupid tasks."

"She spent most of her life in about three rooms. Her containment room, where she was left for solitary confinement whenever she was not needed, a training room, where she was tortured periodically, and the holding cell you saw earlier where they performed experiments on her. She didn't know anything, _anything,_ about real life… She didn't have a drop of common sense in her."

"Well why were you so worried over her? If she didn't have any sense, she deserved everything that came to her," Rumble argued, and Rabat hissed at him.

Frenzy stalked over to his brother and punched him directly in the face.

"She got freaking _raped_ in that same room she's in now. She hates everything that happened to her in there, and she _chose_ to go back to keep us safe. Not just me, but every one of us," he spat. "If I hear you dis my girl again, I'll make you wish Soundwave never built you."

Rumble held his hands up in defense, knowing when to back off. He had rarely seen his twin so angry, and it had never been directed at him. "Hey, sorry bro… I didn't mean it."

Frenzy simply sighed again, and pulled up another picture.

"Maybe this will make you understand how much she cares about us…" he pressed play. "This was after Sector 7 used her to hurt Barricade and kill Blackout."

The cassettes and their creator watched in awe as she let her healing power flow into Barricade.

"Twenty Three," he sounded weak.

"Where's Blackout?"

…Silence…

"Black…out…"

She seemed to notice Astrotrain, and started shouting at him.

Even Ratbat seemed scared.

Soundwave was completely motionless. That raw emotion… it was mesmerizing.

All of a sudden, she was tearing him to pieces.

"Holy slag!" Rumble cried out, as she tore his limbs off, leaving him barely alive and completely defenseless.

"You insulted my Frenzy… You insulted me… You insulted Soundwave… Now you insult Blackout's memory. Everything you are is an insult, and I feel no regret in erasing you from this world, oh mistaken creation of mine," her eyes were cold as she delivered the final blow, tearing his spark straight out of his body.

"She… she just tore him apart," Ravage whispered in awe. He had never seen anything so… brutal. He was impressed.

"Explanation required," Soundwave interjected, a little confused.

"Huh?" Frenzy looked up at his father. "About what?"

He rewound the video to the precise point: "You insulted Soundwave…"

"Oh, she told me when she was talking to the seekers and Astrotrain, he called you a bore. She didn't take too kindly to it because I old her you were my creator."

Soundwave mulled over this information. She had defended his name even before she knew him… Nobody except his cassettes had ever tried to defend his honor. As a telepath, he was hated for his ability: Nobody liked a snoop. Not that he really cared what a bunch of lug-brains thought of him.

But stil…

Now he _had_ to help her. Not just for Megatron or Frenzy either…

The next day, Soundwave went with the cassettes to free Twenty Three.

"Yo Zee," she called tiredly, unable to wave at him.

"Tripticon! Power off!" he shouted, running at his woman. Once released, she collapsed heavily onto him, and they both ended up sprawled on the floor.

"Tee, what happened, you're exhausted!" he crooned, worried. "Is this room getting a bit much for you?"

"I'm okay," she whispered. "Now you are with me."

"Emotional femmes," he teased, and she laughed weakly.

Soundwave stepped forward. "Are you ready to proceed?"

"Are you?" she asked him, concerned. She didn't want to harm Frenzy's Dad, and she had been unable to sleep most of the night due to guilt.

"Affirmative," he assured her. **I will do my best for you.**

**Thank you, **she sent back softly.

It took them most of the day, but Soundwave was convinced all of the seriously dangerous parts of the Allspark were gone.

He had to destroy only a few more parts, but the dangerous personality seemed gone, leaving the amazing abilities behind. Of course, there was always the chance a small part of the Allspark was concealing herself, but even then, she was unlikely to emerge, knowing she would be eradicated.

Tired out, but finally free, she took Frenzy outside, and lay on the grass, holding him tightly with her arm.

"Things are going to get better, Zee," she promised him. "I won't have to die now…"

He snuggled into her soft flesh, almost crying once again.

"I love you, Tee… I wouldn't have been able to stand life without you…"

"Yes you would," she said hollowly. "You have a family who loves you. You have people to live for."

"My family is yours, Tee," he kissed her cheek gently, leaning over to look into her eyes.

"You mean it?" she smiled.

"You said it when you first met them: The other cassettes are like your brothers. And Sounds could be a second Dad if you like."

"I only have one Father, Zee," she smiled at him. "I think I'll just be Soundwave's friend."

After spending most of the afternoon with Frenzy, she stepped away slightly, looking down at him.

"Zee, I gotta go talk to my Dad. You gonna stay the night with your family, or what?" she could feel his thoughts conflicting.

On one account, he had finally been reunited with his long lost creator and siblings, whom he hadn't seen for years. On the other hand, he wanted to stay with his mate. He was afraid he was going to lose her, these past few days, and it had been eating him up inside like a bad virus.

**What to I do?** He shuffled his feet, and looked up at her. "How long are you going to be?"

She shrugged. "Depends on Dad. I also wanted to see the others… How about I meet you back at Soundwave's. I know you want to hang with your family. You can decide where you want to bunk later."

"Thanks, babe…" he grinned. "Behave yourself," he laughed a little as she poked her tongue out.

"Look who's talking!"

With that, they each went their separate ways.

Now he wasn't overloading with worry for his mate, he could go show Rumble the air vent that lead straight into the seeker's rooms.

He still hadn't gotten back at Starscream for sleeping with his mate that time the Allspark took over.

"Hey Dad…"

"Ah, Twenty Three. You are feeling better then?" Megatron looked down at his tiny daughter, still amazed her small frame could have destroyed him.

"Much… Just a bit fatigued now," she grinned tiredly up at him. "I thought I better come see you first, before I visit the others, or hit the sack."

Megatron was pleased she had admitted to being tired out. He was trying to get her to break out of her 'programming' and it seemed it was working… It wasn't as if she was a whiner like Starscream or anything, but he didn't want to burn her out, not knowing much about her human bodies stamina.

"Good, good…" he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Is she gone?"

"We believe so… Her personality, anyway… I still have her memories, so I know part of her remains, but we believe it is not dangerous."

Megatron nodded. "Make sure you report any abnormalities to Soundwave or myself. I don't want you to get caught out again."

She nodded, and they were silent for a moment.

"Are you well?" she asked him awkwardly. "I was worried…"

"It takes more than that to kill me, little one," he smirked at her, knowing very well he could be dead at that moment if the Allspark hadn't held back.

"You don't hate me then?" her eyes seemed a little teary.

"Why would I?" Megatron asked, startled. He had not expected tears… "It wasn't you who attacked me."

She threw herself at her father, wrapping her vectors around his neck in a hug.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you…" she cried into him. "I love you, Dad… I promise I'll be a better daughter, I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I'm so sorry…"

Megatron simply blinked. He was not accustomed to this sort of thing.

"Silence, child. You are a better daughter than I could have asked for. Doubly so with the Allspark's powers. You can give me entire new troops… I am very pleased with you, for you have proven both your use and your loyalty to me…" he looked down at her fondly, knowing out of all his minions, only Twenty Three would be truly loyal until death. "You have still not chosen your reward, from designing our new energon harvesting machine… Have you made any decision?"

She bit her lip. "I haven't really been thinking about it… I sort of forgot. Sorry Dad… I'll ask Zee if he has any ideas tonight."

"You're not off to see him now?" he asked, a little surprised.

"I want to see the others… I've been with Zee most of the day. He could use some time with his family, anyway," she shrugged. "I'll see him tonight."

"Are you bored of him already?" He raised an optic ridge at her.

"What? No, where the slag did you get that idea from?" she looked appalled. "He's my mate, I'm not going to just get bored of him. I love him."

"Forgive me," apologized, not sounding very sorry. **I suppose that would have been too good to be true. **"You just haven't been spending much time with him lately. I thought you would have been more eager to see him." **Phase One: Seed of Doubt.**

"Dad, you're not ever going to get on to Phase Two. I can hear your thoughts," she frowned at him. "Why don't you like Frenzy?"

She felt panic rise in his mind.

**What? How- when? Slag… Oh, slag…**

"Don't worry Dad, I'm not going to start spying on you for Starscream or anything… just… don't try to sabotage me and Zee… I really love him. And…" she looked away. Unable to say the words out loud, she sent a tendril of her pain out to him, so he would understand. **I don't think I could handle it if I was betrayed by both parents…**

**Slaggit… I didn't mean- How do I fix this?**

She smiled, and he realized she'd just heard his regret.

"You just did," she jumped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Dad."

She skipped off to visit Barricade, sure her Father would drop his plot.

Meanwhile, Frenzy and Rumble were sitting in the air vent above Starscream's room, waiting for him to leave. Rumble sniggered quietly rummaging through one of their cardboard boxes, and Frenzy shushed him.

"Shut up, idiot, he'll hear you!"

They remained still as he left the remains of an experiment: a cannon of some kind, on his work top and left without a second look.

They gave him a minute to clear the area, then grabbed out their materials, getting to work.

"Cade! Screamer!" Twenty Three grinned at them, walking into the rec room.

"Hey, what about us?" a voice asked from beside her.

"Oh, Hey Devestator! Bonecrusher, I didn't see you there," she waved at them, and the other mechs joined them.

"What's the haps?" she smiled at Barricade. "I've been out of the loop for a while…"

"What does that mean?" Devestator asked her curiously. "What's the haps?"

She shrugged. "Frenzy taught it to me. It's slang or something for 'what's been happening?'"

"Oh," he replied, completely cutting over Barricade, who had just opened his mouth. "Not much. We received a call from the autoscum. They wanted to see if you were okay."

"They did?" she asked, surprised. "Why?"

Starscream shot him a 'look.'

"They were probably looking for an excuse to find out information," he looked her in the eyes. **She's spent too long with those idiots. We can't have her going autobot on us…**

Twenty Three tried to evaluate the situation. She didn't want the others knowing she was a telepath just yet… But how could she reassure him?

"That… doesn't sound like them," she said slowly, and looked back to Starscream, a carefully confused expression on her face. "But I don't understand why they'd call. I really don't want anything to do with them. They probably just want their precious Allspark back to make them more dinobots."

Bonecrusher grunted. "Why'd you have to make those anyway. I heard they were the ones that took your arm."

"That wasn't me," she said, then grinned at Starscream. "Besides, I got an idea for a brand new arm."

"Hey, you can't have mine!" he said defensively and she laughed.

"Too big, lugnuts," the others blinked at her language. "I'm going to use that gun you made me."

"How?" he asked her, surprised. "I can change matter. I'll just have to adapt it, maybe with a few extra parts, but it'll be more useless than this stupid chunk of flesh." She twitched her shoulder for emphasis, making Devestator shudder.

"That's so gross…"

"What, you got something against organics?" she smirked at him.

"What? I… uh… no!" he looked cornered.

"Nice move, idiot. You made her angry. You'll end up just like Astrotrain now," Bonecrusher shoved him.

"Please don't kill me," Devestator's optics brightened in fear.

She just laughed. "I'm not going to kill ya. What would Dad say, if I kept culling down his troops?"

Devestator laughed uneasily, not feeling humored at all.

"What'd you come here for anyway?" Barricade asked her, curiously. "You didn't come all the way here to make Devestator empty his gas tank, right?"

She poked her tongue at him. "What, I can't come visit my friends now?"

He smiled. "Where's Frenzy?"

"With his family. I thought I'd give him some time alone with them. Besides, he just gets jealous when we all hang out together."

"I thought you didn't notice," Starscream observed her. **Does he have a reason to be jealous? Why did she come here alone… Surely she wouldn't… Although it was the Allspark that time… But still, she has to see how much I like her. Perhaps I do have a chance…**

"Of course I notice Zee gets jealous. He doesn't need to be though… I would never cheat on him. We talked about it, and he doesn't mind me talking to you. He trusts me."

**Damn…**

Sometimes reading minds was so useful…

"So your going to have a gun arm?" Barricade diverted an awkward conversation, to which she smiled in thanks.

"Yep. It was pretty well made, and it would be good to have a long range weapon on me at all times. Unless I have ammo, my vectors are pretty useless as projectiles," she explained.

"I could help you out with the attachment, if you like," Starscream offered. **Maybe if I just got her alone more she'd fall for me…**

"That's okay Screamer," she smiled uneasily. "I can use my mothers left over powers. It'll probably be more stable that way anyway."

"Why don't you just replace all your human parts?" Bonecrusher asked. "You'd be a lot stronger."

"Frenzy and Dad didn't want me to… Mum neither, but I think her reasons were more selfish," she sighed. "I'll just replace them as I lose them."

"Hopefully that won't be any time soon," Barricade poked her remaining arm gently.

She stood up, and stretched, bones cracking into place. Devestator made a grossed out face, and the others ignored him.

"Well, I should get back to Zee."

"Wait," Starscream picked her up gently. "I've got a new cannon I'm working on, I'd like to show it to you… It could prove to be better than the original weapon I gave you."

Twenty Three's eyes widened in excitement. "That's be great! Where to?" She asked.

"Well, they're in my quarters…" he mumbled.

"I'm going with you," Barricade glared at the seeker.

"You weren't invited," Starscream spat. **Damnit, I just want to get her alone. Why is everyone out to get me?**

"Hey Cade, I'll be okay," she patted his arm. "I'm just going to go check out the gun."

The black and white mech pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Only you would see nothing suspicious about getting invited back to a mech's room."

Bonecrusher and Devestator sniggered, as Starscream seemed to panic.

"Hey, it's not like that. She wants an upgrade," he defended. **Hopefully an upgrade in the mate department as well.**

"Starscream wont try anything, because he knows I can tear him to shreds," she said happily, reminding the jet of the fact. "Besides, I'm one hundred percent loyal to Frenzy, so nothing will happen."

Starscream seemed to deflate a little.

"Barricade can come if he wants," Starscream sighed, reminded he had no chance with her for now. "Let's go."

As the door closed behind them, Bonecrusher burst out laughing.

"What?" Devestator asked, not catching any jokes.

"She called Starscream 'lugnuts!'"

Before long, they were both cracking up.

Whoa, I just set up a prank...

Any guesses as to what it is:p

REVIEW!!

(You might get some left over treats, but most of them went to maiden-of-the-elements...

Shockwave got bored of cooking, so I had to bribe Soundwave)


	18. Chapter 18

"What the SLAG?" Starscream screeched, overcome with anger and embarrassment.

Barricade burst out laughing, falling into the wall for support.

His entire room was painted pink. He even had a frilly pink duvet on his stasis bed.

Twenty Three, having never been in Starscream's room before, and never having been taught about what colors were associated with which genders was slightly confused.

"What's so funny 'Cade?" she asked him. Starscream didn't seem to think it was very funny.

The cop car doubled over again in hysterics.

**Slagging BASTARDS! The first time I show her my quarters and they're slagging PINK!**

"Starscream?" she poked him. "Am I missing something?"

"I… uh…" he rubbed the back of his head, uncomfortably. "My room isn't usually like this," he tried to explain.

"Oh? Then what happened? Did you suddenly decide to repaint?" she cocked her head at him.

"No! I didn't do this!" he bit his tongue to prevent himself from snapping. "Somebody's been in here without my permission," he growled.

"But who?" she blinked. "Maybe they did it to be nice."

Barricade snorted in amusement again. "By painting his rooms pink!"

"Hey, don't be mean, 'Cade! Starscream can like pink if he wants. There's nothing wrong with that," Twenty Three chastised him, but Starscream lost his control.

"I DON'T SLAGGING LIKE PINK!" he shouted, making the poor girl jump.

"I'm… sorry, Starscream…" she gasped, feeling tears well in her eyes.

**Oh, frick… I'm gonna make her cry…**

Still, he'd be damned if he'd apologize in front of the girls black and white body guard.

He swiftly picked her up, and slammed the door in the mech's face.

Gently placing her on the pink frilly duvet, he kneeled in front of her, bringing himself to eye level.

"I'm sorry Twenty Three, I didn't mean to shout," he spoke to her softly. "Forgive me?"

She nodded slowly. "I don't understand… Why are you so angry?"

"Somebody broke into my quarters and breached my privacy. It's not something I take lightly," he sighed. "And trust me, they weren't doing it to be nice."

"How do you know?" she questioned, curious.

"Pink isn't exactly a mechs color…" he explained. "It's a pansy color. They're basically calling me lame, feminine, weak."

"I believe I understand," she nodded, taking in the information. "Would you like me to help you clean it?"

"That's… not necessary," he sighed, thinking of the hours it would take to fix this. **But Megatron would send me to the Pit if I made his daughter do my cleaning…**

"Are you sure? I don't mind," she pressed, hearing how little he was looking forward to the job.

"I'm sure," he said in a tone of finality. "Now let me show you that gun…"

Without even realizing it, they had spent almost two hours messing around with Starscream's experiment, until it was a somewhat decent shape.

"I think it's ready," Starscream held out the finished product for her to take.

"Yeah…" she cradled it in her vectors, and brought it up to her stump of a shoulder.

She closed her eyes and concentrated deeply on changing the materials of her arm, converting the correct blood vessels into circuitry, whilst leaving the rest of her body alone.

**Amazing… **Starscream's voice drifted into her head.

Breathing out slowly, she opened her eyes and observed their work.

The metal seemed to blend straight into her skin until the bottom of her neck, then turned to strong white metal, traveling all the way down her arm and ending in a mechanical hand.

She opened up her palm, and stared down the hole going through the middle.

Starscream quickly grabbed it away, and directed it somewhere less lethal.

"You probably don't want to aim that at your face until you've mastered control of it," he laughed nervously. **The idiot! She could have blown her head clean off!**

"Oh, right," she joined his nervous laughter. "So… should we test this baby out?"

"Nothing I love more than testing new equipment," he grinned.

"What can I shoot…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully, subconsciously mimicking her father.

"This," Starscream rolled up the pink duvet into a ball, and tossed it in the air.

Straightening her palm out, she aimed for the sheet, and let out a blast of energy, half burning and half melting the fabric.

"That's great Twenty Three!" he grinned down at her. "You're a good shot… We should go out for practice sometime." **Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes-**

"That'd be cool… But I'll probably bring Zee and Rumble along, is that alright?" she smiled sweetly.

"Of course," he replied, as if it was a stupid question, but she could feel his disappointment. **Damn it! Why couldn't it just be us…?**

"Speaking of Zee…" she looked at the door pointedly.

"I suppose you want to get back to the little glitch."

"Don't call him that. But yeah… I didn't mean to spend as long as I did," she smiled at him warmly. "Thank you Starscream. For everything."

"It's okay…" he sighed. "I like spending time with you. Doing things for you. You're a magnetic little femme."

She laughed. "I'll try not to exploit you too much, Star. I'll give you some time for your own projects now…" she sighed, as she wrenched the door open, only to find Barricade still sitting outside it, not a trace of mirth left over. "Cade, you're still here! Why?"

"That bucket of bolts better not have tried anything," he growled. "Why didn't you answer me? I've was shouting at this door for half an hour!"

"Soundproofed," Starscream sneered. "As you can see, we worked on her arm, and nothing else."

"Twenty Three! Your arm!" he gasped, finally noticing it.

"Yep. Starscream's design was pretty good," she smiled at the jet. "Just needed a few modifications to double as a hand."

"And he didn't ask anything in exchange?" Barricade pressed her, keeping an optic on the seeker. "What else did he do?"

Twenty Three glared at him. "Starscream was a perfect gentleman. And I _would_ have enough sense to know otherwise, no matter how naïve you think I am."

Barricade looked doubtful. **I just want to protect her…**

Twenty Three sighed. "Nevermind," she waved her hand at him. "I'm going to Soundwave's. Thanks again Screamer, I'll see you tomorrow," she called over her shoulder, leaving the other two alone.

She sighed again as she heard them arguing behind her. She knew Cade meant well, but she hoped he wouldn't give Starscream a hard time about it.

Smiling lightly, she used her new hand to tap on Soundwave's door.

It was opened immediately by Frenzy, who pulled her in hurriedly shutting the door behind her.

He slammed his girlfriend into the wall, making her eyes widen slightly, but she smiled at him.

"What's going on, Zee?" she asked him softly.

**Whats? – The Pit! I have to get an answer!**

"Babe? Your thoughts are confused. What's going on?" she shook him lightly.

"We saw you with Starscream," he accused, all his thoughts filled with fear of betrayal.

"Yes, what of it? He was helping me with my new arm."

"I saw… we were watching through the security systems…" he rasped, leaning heavily on her. "Rumble, show her the footage."

She looked over at the little mech on the console, who began the playback from when Starscream arrived at his room, Barricade and Twenty Three in tow.

She watched the events unfold, confused as to why Frenzy was so upset.

"Where's the sound?" she asked.

"Can't get it on these cameras," Rumble explained.

"What was going on in there?" Frenzy shouted as Starscream put her down on his bed, and talked to her with soft eyes.

"He was just upset someone broke into his room," she pointed out. "You know I'm not good with these social etiquette rules. He was explaining it to me."

"How do I know that's all that happened?" he cried out, insecure. "He didn't say anything else?"

Twenty Three was a little hurt despite herself… She knew Frenzy got jealous easily, but she thought he at least had more faith in her than this.

"If you don't trust me you can have Soundwave diagnose my memory," she offered helplessly. "I don't know what else I can give you…"

Even at the offer, Frenzy seemed to calm down. Soundwave seemed a little surprised to have his name brought into this. He looked up from his datapad, and sent a message to the young woman, not bothering with talking verbally.

**Why do you let him get away with this?**

Twenty Three looked at him curiously. **With what? Am I doing anything wrong?**

**If anyone questions me, I put them in their place.**

**Sorry Soundwave… I don't understand that sort of thing.**

The blue and white mech shrugged and turned back to his datapad, slightly surprised she would still offer him free reign over her mind, even after the threat f the Allspark was dealt with.

"Sorry babe," Zee edged closer to her. "I believe you, I just don't trust that jethead…"

She caressed his face fondly.

"I promise I wont betray you, dear… But... am I doing anything wrong? I don't act any different around Starscream than I do 'Cade."

"But you didn't sleep with 'Cade," he sulked, and immediately regretted it.

Twenty Three became very tense.

"That was my mother and you know it."

"It was your body…"

"It was also my body which killed Blackout. You told me that wasn't my fault. If you blame me for one, you blame me for the other. Do you really think I'm responsible?" she felt tears well in her eyes once again.

"No, Tee, I'm sorry…" he sighed, and snuggled his head into her fleshy shoulder. "I'm just jealous…"

"Zee…" she crooned, running her fingertips across his ribs, his sensitive spot.

"Get a room!" Rumble complained, obviously uncomfortable.

"What does that mean?" she blinked at her lover's twin. "Oh, is this that modesty thing again? I'm sorry! I'll try better next time," she attempted to remove Frenzy from her lap, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm not moving," he clamped his arms around her tightly. She simply shrugged and looked over at Soundwave.

"What are you working on?" she asked curiously.

"Confidential."

"Oh, okay…" she sighed, slightly bored. "Hey, Rumble… If you have all that footage there, would you be able to see who painted Screamer's room? He was pretty upset about it."

The twins both snorted in amusement.

"What, you want in on the action next time?" Rumble smirked.

"What? No!" she looked horrified. "Starscream's my friend! I wouldn't ever do anything so hurtful."

"You're no fun," Rumble complained, but Frenzy just grinned up at her unrepentant.

"You have to admit it was pretty funny," he beamed up at her.

"No, it wasn't. You did it, didn't you?" she glared at him.

He seemed a little taken aback. She'd never glared at him before.

"Uh, Tee?" he reached up to brush her fringe out of her face.

She jerked her head away, and used her vector to tear him off her.

"You pranked him, just like you all did to me," she sulked. "That _hurt_, Zee."

"Hey, that was different," he tried to get closer to her, but she shoved him away again.

"How?"

"He should have been expecting it. This is normal for us, Tee," he tried to explain, but she just left.

"Forget it, Zee. I'll see you tomorrow," she said over her shoulder.

**Fuck!**

"And don't swear at me, Zee. You'll give me a headache," she closed the door on him, and headed back to her room.

**This is normal for them, **Soundwave's voice traveled through the door and into her mind.

She just heaved a great sigh, both mentally and aloud.

She'd been looking forward to spending the night with Frenzy, after so long in solitary confinement, but… She didn't know if she was sad or angry.

_I just… need some alone time…_

_REVIEW_


	19. Chapter 19

Frenzy spent most of the night fretting. He paced around the room long after the others had slipped into recharge.

He'd never had Twenty Three angry at him, and he didn't know how to fix it…

He had been so desperately concerned, but Soundwave warned him to give her some space.

He felt so on edge if he didn't know better, he'd suspect a virus. It felt as though his wires were twisting around each other.

"Frenzy?" Rumble peeked out of his creator's tape compartment. "You alright?"

He looked over at his twin and shook his head, pacing faster.

Rumble sighed, and crawled over to him. "Frenzy?"

"What?" he snapped.

"You're whipped," Rumble sniggered.

Frenzy hit him in the head.

"Ow…"

"I'm not whipped."

"You do whatever she tells you," Rumble pointed out.

"You should too. She outranks us," Frenzy countered. "She IS Megatron's daughter."

"I know…" he said, still in wonder. "I'm still amazed YOU of all people got some of that…"

Frenzy narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'some of that?'"

Rumble shrugged, "She's elite."

The depressed cassette sat down in dismay. "I know… That's why I try so hard. I know she deserves better than me, but I won't give her up to anyone. If I blow this… how could I live, knowing someone else had what was MINE?"

Rumble kicked him playfully. "Then don't blow it. She seems a bit of a push over to me – no offense – so just tell her how it is."

"It's… not that simple," Frenzy sighed, but his twin kicked him again.

"Isn't it?" Rumble grinned, and Frenzy felt his stress slightly relieved. Maybe, if he did just explain it was all in good fun, she'd understand. As she admitted multiple times, she wasn't good at interpreting social situations.

--

The next morning, Twenty here woke up alone and sad.

She felt like crying, unable to relieve the pain in her chest.

Why was Frenzy trying to hurt her friend? Was this a test of some sort? Did it even have anything to do with her? But why Starscream? Why not Cade or Thundercracker, or any of the others? It was obvious…

He blamed her for her mother sleeping with the jet.

And there was nothing she could do about it…

She curled up into herself and felt a sob escape.

**This is pathetic… These emotions are destroying me… **She sat up and willed away her tears, forcing calm upon herself. **Think of your training. Ignore any emotions, evaluate the situation: What are the facts?**

She took a few deep breaths, and cleared her expression, her eyes becoming dead.

**I am Megatron's property.**

**I am Megatron's weapon.**

**I am a decepticon.**

**Only the decepticon cause matters.**

**The autobots are my enemy.**

**I must eliminate.**

**Target: Optimus Prime – leader of the autobots. Strongest fighter.**

**Target: Ironhide – armed with projectiles, weakness will be close range combat.**

**Target: Ratchet – Medic. Not a strong fighter. Weakness in close combat.**

**Target: Bumblebee – not much is known. Apparantly courageous, but takes risks.**

**Target: Wheeljack – Inventor. Weak fighter, used mainly as back up. Could have dangerous experimental weapons.**

**Target: Dinobots – at least five known. Impenetrable hides. Weakness in optics. High firepower. Stupid.**

**Conclusion: More research needed to terminate. Most efficient tactic – separate and destroy.**

She barely noticed the door open and Frenzy slip in, and completely ignored him, knowing he wasn't a threat.

"Tee?" he moved his face within an inch of hers. She merely blinked in acknowledgement, and kept staring ahead.

"I thought I should explain, about our prank on Starscream," he took her silence as an invitation to continue. "It's not your fault: you obviously don't know about the history behind it."

She barely noted his explanations as she ran different battle plans over in her head.

"… So you see, the seekers and the cassetticons have had an ongoing prank war. We just got them back first… Uh… Tee? Are you listening?" Frenzy made an attempt to poke her, but she caught his finger in her metallic hand.

"Your conversation has been noted," she stared at him with emotionless eyes, and he recoiled.

"Tee! What's wrong, baby? Are you still mad at me?" he started to get uneasy. His plan had been so perfect when he went over it with Rumble, but she wasn't supposed to act like this… She wasn't acting like herself at all.

"Subject: Twenty Three. Weakness noted," she began out loud.

Frenzy began to panic, thinking she was talking about him, but her next words just confused him.

"Improvements needed to shielding," she looked down at her body as if it didn't meet her expectations. "Flesh arm: Disposable."

Frenzy shrieked in terror as he watched his lover use her vectors to tear off her remaining arm, blood spraying all over the both of them, and gushing out onto the bed.

"Replacement needed," she walked over and placed her metallic hand on the door, changing the surface beneath her hand.

After some serious shifting in the materials, and a few unnatural noises, Twenty Three now had two matching arms, only one was a gun, and the other had metal plates that would slide into place to create a large shield.

"Weakness eliminated," she looked down at her newest upgrade with pride. "Re-evaluate subject."

"Twenty Three!" he shouted at her, but she ignored him. He was not of a high enough importance to gain her attention.

Screaming in frustration and terror, he ran down the hall in a frenzy, living up to his name.

"MEGATRON! MEGATRON! MEGATRON!" he shouted, until the leader emerged into the hall.

"This had better be impo-" he began, but was cut off.

"Twenty Three's gone crazy! She tore off her own arm! You have to help her!" he chattered in hysterics, banging his head against the floor.

Fear filled Megatron to the core, noting the red wet substance coating the shorter decepticon.

"Where is she?" he demanded, shaking the casetticon.

"H-her room," he stuttered, and ran back down the hall with Megatron in pursuit.

Soundwave was about to leave his room as he saw Megatron chase his cassette down the hall. Thinking he was in trouble, he joined the chase. He knew he could do nothing to his leader, but he could perhaps keep his creation alive. They were all shocked at what they saw, staring through where the door to her quarters once stood.

Twenty Three was using her vectors to stand, an arm and a leg lying on the floor beside her in a pool of blood. One of her legs had been replaced by what looked suspiciously like the bed frame, and she was in the process of pulling off the other

"Twenty Three!" Megatron cried in horror. He'd seen a lot of things, but he'd NEVER seen anything like this before.

"Master," she stood to attention, dropping her now useless leg with a wet 'thud.' "Do you have a job for me?"

She hadn't called him master in so long…

"What happened to 'dad'?" he asked, slightly hurt.

She simply blinked at him. "I do not understand the question."

He was speechless, and was about to call in Soundwave, but found he was right next to him.

"Relapse," Soundwave explained.

"Well, FIX HER!" he shouted at the mech, panicking.

"As you command, Lord Megatron," he walked slowly toward her, and picked her up gently, letting her blood soak into the joints on his fingers.

With much caution, he broke into her mind. The emotion and pain almost made him drop her, but he steadied himself, and tried to calm the torrent.

**Twenty Three, are you there?**

**Subject Twenty Three: Reporting.**

**I don't want to speak to Subject Twenty Three, I want to speak with Person Twenty Three. Are you there?**

A much weaker voice responded.

**Reporting… Soundwave, why are you here?**

**You are going through a relapse, and causing yourself harm. I need you to snap out of it.**

**It's easier if I let her control it… She's my training…**

**Giving over control to her is the same as giving control to the Allspark. You are hurting the others.**

Pain shot across both their minds as she began to cry. Soundwave was so shocked he was in the situation he didn't know what to do. Again, he attempted sending out calming brainwaves. It seemed to work somewhat.

**What is the reason for your relapse? **He asked her, curious as to what could put her in such a state. **Was this about Frenzy and Rumble's prank?**

**Kind of… **she shuddered, and let Soundwave search her thoughts to find an answer. It was too hard to explain it.

**Frenzy does not blame you. No body does, **he explained. **The situation was impossible to react differently.**

**Then why did he hurt Starscream?**

**He did not hurt Starscream, they've been at this for a millennia. He blames Starscream for taking advantage of you in your weakness. If anything, you could consider him defending your honor.**

**Oh…**

Twenty Three had completely calm now, and felt a little guilty. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw his red visor staring straight at her. He had saved her once again… She felt a wave of affection flow though her…

Which hit his still connected mind full force. He was shocked still, and felt his optics dull as he focused on the feeling. He'd never felt anything this strong, even from his own cassettes. But she was with one of them already…

He felt his spark ache. How could she possess so much love, as to share it with so many people?

He wanted more of her for himself. He knew it was selfish, and wrong, but he had never found someone so open, who could _feel_ so much. And she had welcomed him open arms, into her mind. He knew her fully, so perhaps that was it. And she was entrancing.

**You need to fix that wound before you bleed to death on me, **Soundwave advised, concerned at how much blood she had lost.

She nodded, and stretched her gun-arm towards the wall, her abilities tearing a hole in the metal, which spun itself into an identical leg to her other.

Now she was better, Megatron expected his soldier to put his daughter back down, and give her back to her boyfriend, who was going crazy with worry on the ground. However, he just held her gently and remained staring at her, still taken aback with the affection she had bestowed upon him.

"Hey Dad! Give her back!" Frenzy was hopping frantically by his foot, but he simply ignored the cassette.

Twenty Three looked down, over Soundwave's hand to look at her lover. Stretching out her vectors, she lifted him up into Soundwave's grasp and held him tightly, as he hugged the breath out of her.

"Tee!" he sobbed into her stomach. "I was so worried!"

She stared down sadly at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Zee…"

He looked up at her, gripping her shoulders tightly. "It's okay, Tee… Just NEVER do that again…"

"Yes, Frenzy," she replied obediently, and began to slowly caress his cheekbones, attempting to calm him as Soundwave had calmed her. **I promise I'll do better.**

--

Soundwave and Megatron had left the couple alone to go and discuss her relapse privately.

"What was the cause?" Megatron asked him grimly. This would be the LAST relapse if he could do anything about it.

"A fight with Frenzy," he answered honestly.

The decepticon leader's expression immediately darkened.

"I want their relationship ended," he growled savagely. "I regret giving my permission in the first place. All he does is hurt her."

Soundwave put up his hands in defense. "Without Frenzy: Possible relapse," he warned.

Megatron punched the wall in anger, then turned on Soundwave as a wild idea hit him.

"You will replace him," he ordered.

"What?" Soundwave asked in uncharacteristic shock.

"You will replace him. You've managed to calm her down. You will stabilize her from now on. Can I trust you with this, Soundwave? I warn you: failure will not be permitted."

"Affirmative," the blue and white mech answered sadly. Frenzy was going to HATE him.

--

"I don't understand…" Twenty Three cried at a loss. "I said I was sorry. I promise I'll do better… What else can I do?"

She was in a meeting with Megatron, Soundwave, Frenzy and herself.

Megatron had just made his new announcement, and Soundwave had had to mentally restrain his cassette from attacking their leader. Twenty Three was having a harder time understanding what was going on.

"It's not your fault, daughter," Megatron tried to explain. "It's that little slagger. He's bad for you, so your relationship has to end. I have assigned Soundwave to be your new partner in case of relapse."

Frenzy sent his creator a death glare.

"Twenty Three is mine," Frenzy spat, but Megatron leaned forward threateningly.

"Twenty Three… is MINE, you piece of scrap, and don't you forget it."

"But… How does that work? Frenzy said mates or partners come together when both parties decide it they have mutual feelings for each other, or for a mutual benefit…" Twenty Three was mind boggled. Neither of them had made any such proclamation…

"Think of it as an arranged partnership," Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. As much as he cared for his daughter, she was infuriating.

"But Frenzy said-"

"WILL YOU SLAGGING FORGET WHAT FRENZY SAID!" he roared.

Twenty Three blinked in surprise, and looked down, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dad… I don't know about things like this… I'm sorry if I should…"

Megatron sighed, praying to Primus for strength.

"You don't have to decide, because I have decided for you. You will no longer spend any time with Frenzy unsupervised. Soundwave is your mate and responsible for your wellbeing," he shot a warning glance at said mech. "Failure will be punished by death."

Twenty Three sat down in exhaustion. "I can still talk to Zee, though, right?"

Megatron shot her a hard look.

"You can _talk_ to him, but if I hear of that unworthy slag pile so much as touching you, I will reformat him into a cleaning drone."

"You like saying 'slag' a lot, don't you, Dad?" she asked, absentmindedly.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes at her. Was she _mocking_ him?

"Nothing… Just something I noticed… I don't even know why I said it," she yawned. "So I'm not allowed to touch Zee, Soundwave is my new mate, yes?"

Frenzy snapped his head in her direction, fearfully. Why was she taking this so lightly. He thought they _loved_ each other…

"Correct," Megatron stated.

She looked over at the others.

"I can't do anything that will harm Frenzy, Dad. You know that," she told him tiredly.

Frenzy's optics gained a little brightness. He attempted to speak, but Soundwave was paralyzing his vocal processor – Damn their link!

"And I can't allow anything to harm you!" her father shouted back. "You will not disobey me in this!"

She shook her head in defiance.

"I love Frenzy, father… Somehow I don't think you can understand that."

"Frenzy will not disobey a direct order. I am ordering him now to stay away from you," he glared at his offspring.

"Father…" she looked up at him forlornly. "I don't want to kill you… I couldn't handle losing both parents…"

Megatron recoiled. Was she now _threatening_ him?

"You would kill me to stay with him?" he croaked, knowing she could. She very nearly had, when controlled by the Allspark.

She thought about it for a minute, then shook her head.

"I couldn't… But please, Father, don't make me do this…" she begged.

He was feeling jittery now… He needed to get his way, but perhaps he could do it in a less hostile way, as insane as it sounded…

"How about a trial. You haven't yet been with anyone other than Frenzy. If Soundwave cannot make you as happy, you may return to your worthless boyfriend. You will live with these arrangements for one month, then it will be up for review."

She looked over at Frenzy for guidance. He was still immobile.

"Soundwave, can you let him go?" she begged, and Megatron reluctantly nodded his consent.

He came barreling into her, holding her in a death grip.

**No no no no no no no!** came his prominent thoughts.

"Zee… I can't disobey Dad… how about we give it a go for a month…" she stroked his cheek ridges. "And then you can have me back."

"_If_ Soundwave doesn't make you happy," Megatron intercepted, giving his subordinate a glare that clearly said 'you better!"

"Right," she agreed. "I doubt he'll get any more accommodating."

"I'm not good at sharing…" he rubbed his face in her neck.

"But it's your Dad, so it's not that bad, right?" she tried to comfort him, but his reaction was a hostile glare towards his creator.

"It makes it worse!" he shouted.

"Zee…" she cooed, and he buried his face once again into her neck. She looked up hopelessly at Soundwave, who was looking away in discomfort. She could feel the guilt rolling off him.

"Zee… This isn't Soundwave's fault. He didn't ask for this. I don't want to come between you," she explained to him, stroking his head.

"Enough of this, Frenzy, get your filthy hands off my daughter!" Megatron growled, disgusted.

Frenzy stepped away, energon burning to be released from his optics.

"For the next month, you are not to so much as _touch_ her on pain of death. Understood?" he threatened.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," he said, deadpan. This was killing him inside.

"Soundwave, for the next month, you are to take Frenzy's place as my daughter's mate. You will also keep her mind stable. If she so much as trips over a rock, it will be on your head. Understood?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave spoke for the first time since the meeting was called.

"Dismissed," Megatron snapped. "Twenty Three, remain behind."

They obeyed.

"Twenty Three, do you understand why I am doing this?" he asked her gently, once he had her alone.

"Not… really," she admitted.

"It's because I care about you. I originally approved Frenzy to be your mate to quash any ideas others, such as Starscream would have had to turn you against me. But he has failed to protect you, and he has hurt you through neglect-"

"But-"

"No, he has. He didn't mean to, but he has. He was originally the only candidate of the time, other than Barricade, who I would have also approved, if he had only asked. Slag, even Blackout would have been a better option," he frowned, using his favorite swear word. "I cannot entrust you to Thundercracker or Skywarp as they are both unreliable, and directly beneath Starscream. Soundwave, on the other hand is loyal only to me. He has demonstrated the ability to keep you safe from harm, even if it is you yourself causing it. I believe Soundwave would be beneficial to you, which is why I want you to give this a try. I want you to forget about your infatuation with his cassette, and actually try to be happy with Soundwave. Can you do this for me?"

She bit her lip, and nodded slowly. "I will try," she promised.

"Good. You are dismissed."

--

"I can't believe you'd do this to me, Soundwave!" Frenzy shouted at him, as they made their way back to their room. Frenzy would be moving back in, after all.

"Megatron's orders," Soundwave explained, at a loss.

"You could have refused!" he sulked.

"Negative. Refusing Megatron: Inadvisable."

"Tee would have protected us… I could still get her to ask Megatron to take it back…" he said thoughtfully.

"Inadvisable," Soundwave repeated.

"Why?" Frenzy asked, accusingly.

Well… apart from the fact he wanted to see what all the fuss was about, having a mate…

"Megatron's reason for action: Frenzy caused Twenty Three harm. Status of Twenty Three: Unstable. Inadvisable for Frenzy and Twenty Three to remain together."

Frenzy kicked the ground, and began to sulk. He knew it was his fault, but what could he have done differently? He loved her, didn't that matter? It wasn't as though it was easy, loving someone.

"Guys, wait up," a female voice called from behind them.

"Twenty Three," they greeted simultaneously.

Frenzy made to move forward, but Soundwave stepped in front of him, reminding his cassette not to touch.

He bent down and gently picked her up, noting she was deathly pale.

"Status ailment?" he asked her.

She cocked her head at him curiously.

"None that I know of… Possibly blood loss?" she suggested. "I think I did lose quite a bit."

"Affirmative. Pain?"

"A bit," she shrugged. "I can deal."

"Course of action: Eat and sleep," he ordered her, and she giggled tiredly.

"Yes, sir," she performed a mock salute, but ended up losing her balance and falling on her butt.

Frenzy watched dejectedly as Soundwave walked off with his girlfriend. After a while of sulking, he made his way back to Rumble.

--

"How'd it go?" Rumble asked his twin, as he made his way back into the room. "Did you tell her how it is?"

Frenzy blinked, looking up at him in remembrance of the plan they had concocted just that morning, and burst into tears.

"Whoa!" Rumble shouted in shock, jumping down to support his brother. Even Ravage came over and nudged him with his head. They were unnerved to say the least… But this femme had changed Frenzy so much they were beginning to think nothing would surprise them. "What's going on, bro?"

**Your girlfriend dump you? **Ravage asked curiously.

Frenzy shook his head and composed himself. "Soundwave stole her," he rasped before breaking down again.

Rumble and Ravage looked at each other, then back to their sibling.

"He wouldn't!" Rumble denied, and Ravage also shook his head in disbelief.

Frenzy jumped up and punched the wall.

"She had a… a relapse when I was talking to her this morning… She tore off her own limbs and was replacing them with random parts, so I went and got Megatron… Soundwave followed, I guess… They said... they said… I hurt her, and I'm not allowed to so much as touch her. Megatron said Soundwave was to be her new mate," he sniffled. "And he didn't disagree. He didn't stick up for me at all. The glitch AGREED with him. He stole my girlfriend."

**Perhaps you heard wrong? **Ravage said, still doubtful.

"I didn't fucking hear wrong," he spat.

**Well excuuuse me,** Ravage said haughtily, and walked off.

"Ravage… I didn't mean it," he said hopelessly, but Rumble took him in a one armed hug.

"Frenzy, we know how much she means to you. It's understandable to be angry, but there isn't anything we can do," Rumble tried to reason with him. "If Megatron AND Soundwave agree, then maybe it's for the best? There has to be some base to it… Soundwave wouldn't just betray any of us."

Frenzy jerked away, and went to blow off some steam.

--

Soundwave entered Twenty Three's quarters once again, and made to place her on her bed, before realizing there wasn't one – it's current state was a leg.

Compromising, he spread out one of her thick duvets and sat her on that.

Silently, he observed her. She would have found it a little unnerving if it was anyone else.

Finally, he spoke.

"What do you eat?"

She burst out laughing. That was the reason for his silence?

"Not energon," she smiled up at him. "I can get it," she stood up, but immediately became light headed and sat back down again. "Er… maybe not…"

**Let me help you, **Soundwave's voice came whispering into her head. **Tell me what to do.**

**You're the wrong size to use the microwave, or any of these things, **she answered fondly.

Suddenly, a thought struck her. True, this idea was the original reason for her mother getting her in trouble, but it could still work…

**Come here,** she reached her arms out to him, and he slowly knelt down. **You don't have any cassettes inside you do you? **She asked, just to be on the safe side. He shook his head no, curious as to what she would do.

Carefully, she lay her hands on his tape compartment. He shivered as he felt the Allspark powers flowing through him.

Slowly, he felt himself shifting, shrinking.

Everything seemed so quiet. His hearing seemed to have decreased: he could no longer hear her heartbeat.

Twenty Three noticed him panicking, and realized in horror he wasn't breathing.

"Calm down," she said aloud, taking his face in her hands. "Breathe, like me," she demonstrated a few exaggerated breathes.

He attempted, but all he managed was a strangled noise.

Grasping desperately, she covered his mouth with hers, breathing through him, trying to excersize his lungs.

Neither noticed Frenzy staring in horror through the empty door frame, nor him running off in horror.

Slowly, Soundwave's rapid heart rate decreased, and Twenty Three retreated slightly, still looking into his blood red eyes in concern.

**You alright? **She asked him calmly.

**I… Yeah…**

**I would have expected you to say 'affirmative,' **she teased, and he managed a weak smile.

**This is strange, **he commented.

She wrinkled her nose at him, and used a vector to pull him forwards, sitting him next to her.

"Try speaking out loud Soundwave… I want to hear what you sound like," she prompted curiously, brushing his indigo hair out of his face. His skin was pasty white – he looked so much like himself, yet so different…

"Like this? … Is that me?" he asked in shock at the deep voice. He still spoke in a two-tone, but it wasn't as synthetic sounding.

"You sound very similar," she smiled at him. "But I like your normal voice better."

"You need food," he reminded her, standing up. To tell the truth, he was inexperienced and a little uneasy in situations like this.

"Right. Go to the fridge over there… there should be some microwave meals in the freezer – the bottom part," she directed him from the bed, and eventually she was brought her dinner.

He stood beside her, watching her eat her lasagna. The smells were foreign to him, and he found them intoxicating.

"You want some?" she asked, looking at him sideways.

"No," he denied. "It is your food."

She pulled him down next to her again, and offered him a forkful of mince.

"I wont miss one mouthful. Come on, I guarantee you've never tasted anything like this! Mother went a little overboard with the sensation. She made me go eat custards all the time, but I prefer savory," she rambled at him. "Give it a go, come on…"

He eyed the brown lumpy substance hesitantly… But it did smell good…

He took the fork from her and carefully placed it in his mouth.

His eyes widened in surprise and delight. It was so… different.

Chewing thoughtfully, he didn't even notice as he swallowed, and was shocked to find it all over. But even the aftertaste was good…

Twenty Three laughed, catching a longing look at her plate.

"Go get another fork and you can help me finish it off," she giggled again as he jumped at the offer.

When they'd polished off the plate, Twenty Three placed it on the floor to deal with later, and lay down to go to sleep.

Soundwave idly tried to pry off a vector that had earlier wrapped around his waist.

"Can you transform me back?" he asked. "I should get back to my cassettes…"

She looked at him wide-eyed. "You're not going to stay? But… you're my mate…"

"Ratbat can only recharge if he's in me," he insisted.

"Oh…" she sighed sadly. "I guess he doesn't like to sleep alone either…" she looked up at him hopefully. "Can I come too?" she begged.

"Okay," he said, averting his eyes. "Frenzy should be there too…"

She nodded. "I know."

--

Rumble looked up as he heard the door open, half hoping it to be Frenzy. He was taking his time…

Instead, he saw Soundwave with Twenty Three in his hand, wrapped up in her duvet.

"It's true!" he gasped, and Ravage's head snapped up from where he was napping in the corner.

"What's true?" Ratbat asked from the desk, flying down to greet Twenty Three. The aerials had returned a few minutes previously, and had not been brought up to speed.

"Soundwave stole Frenzy's girlfriend," Rumble accused.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw nearly fell out of the air.

**Soundwave would never-!** Laserbeak began, but Soundwave cut him off.

**It's true. Megatron's orders, **he explained.

**Then you didn't have a choice, **Buzzsaw put in.

"She was still Frenzy's!" Rumble shouted. "You know how much he cares about her!"

Twenty Three sat silently as they argued about her. She could tell they felt a deep betrayal – she could feel it rolling off them.

"Hey guys, leave Soundwave alone. He didn't have a choice," she defended him. "It's only temporary, anyway."

**What do you mean? **Ravage asked.

"Megatron wants us to have a one month trial, then I can go back to Frenzy," she explained. "But in the meantime, I have to be Soundwave's mate. Father thinks I will love Frenzy less in a months time."

"Frenzy never told us that…" Rumble said aloud. "But it still doesn't change anything. It was still a glitchy thing to do."

"Opinion: Not necessary," Soundwave said angrily. He didn't need his own creation telling him he was a glitch. Yet he still knew it was true. **Fact: Already known, **he added in despair.

Suddenly, the door opened again, this time revealing Frenzy. Seeing Soundwave, he turned and made to leave again.

"Zee, wait!" she called leaping down to the ground. She almost lost her balance, but righted herself with her vectors. "Rumble, come with me. I'm not allowed to be alone with him, she called desperately. The cassette obeyed, and helped her walk outside.

Frenzy was standing across the hall with his arms crossed, obviously sulking.

"Zee, please talk to me," she begged him, standing about a foot away.

He glared at her.

"Please Frenzy," she begged him.

"It didn't take you long, did it?" he spat.

"What?" she asked in confusion. "What didn't."

"Don't play innocent with me," he accused. "I saw you kissing him."

"Eh?" she still didn't get it.

"Soundwave, you tart," he shouted. "I saw you kissing him! You dump me, and within an hour your already with him!"

"Man, you get around," Rumble laughed, but was met with two icy glares.

"Frenzy, I wasn't kissing him. I was helping him breathe. He wasn't taking the change easily. He could have suffocated if I didn't."

"I wish he did!" he shouted, his spark tearing. "That thieving bastard! He knew you were mine!"

"Zee!" she chastised him. "You don't mean that."

"And you fucking turned him human. You never did that for me," he wailed.

"I never knew you wanted to!" she defended herself. "I would have if you'd have just asked!"

"You did it for Starscream," he sulked.

"That wasn't me! For Primus' sake, Zee! How many times do I have to tell you? I wasn't even conscious!" she turned on her heel and stomped back to Soundwave, who had heard the entire thing.

Twenty Three picked up his most prominent thought before he could suppress it: **He wishes I suffocated…**

**He doesn't mean it, **she assured him. **He's just jealous. And a jerk.**

She could feel amusement ebb out from him, and sighed, sitting down next to his foot. She was exhausted…

Soundwave collected his cassettes minus Frenzy and Rumble into his chest, and picked Twenty Three up gently, making his way to the recharge berth.

He placed her gently on his bed as he detached his shoulder cannon, and put it on his desk.

**I will source you a bed tomorrow, **he assured her, noting how uncomfortable the metal slab seemed to her.

"Thanks, Soundwave…" she sighed. She was still stressed over Frenzy. Would he ever forgive her for her mothers' sins? Somehow, as hard as it was to admit it, she knew the answer already…

--

The next morning, both Barricade and Starscream were pounding on Soundwave's door. Skywarp, Thundercracker and Devestator were watching from a safer distance.

"OPEN UP YOU SLAGGER!" Starscream shouted, and was answered by a groggy Soundwave jerking the door open, spare gun in hand.

"State your purpose," he demanded. It was still early, and it was difficult to sleep next to a creature with a beating heart when you had super sensitive hearing. Her every breath was depriving him of well needed recharge.

"Where's Twenty Three? And what's this about you being her mate?" Starscream demanded, raising his own null ray.

"Twenty Three's location: Not your concern. Queries should be addressed to Megatron," he stated, ready to shut the door on him.

"I heard she was hurt," Barricade put his foot in the door so he couldn't slam it in their faces.

"Correct," was his only response.

Barricade's eyes widened. "Well? Is she okay?"

"Affirmative."

Barricade growled in frustration. This guy was impossible!

"Cade?" a tired feminine voice emerged from behind Soundwave. She climbed up, and sat where his cannon usually went. "I thought I heard you. Yo Screamer. What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Starscream yelled. What the hell happened to you? I heard you were tearing off your own limbs!"

"Don't shout at her, you scrap pile. Twenty Three, are you alright? Frenzy and Rumble told us what happened," he explained. "If you like, I can take you for a drive…"

"Who'd drive when you could fly, ground-crawler," Starscream sneered.

"Please guys…" Twenty Three pleaded. "Just stop… Thanks for the offer, Cade, but I'm really tired. I'll take you up on it later, I promise."

Barricade nodded. "Go back to sleep. Find me when you wake up." **Soundwave, you lucky bastard…**

"Don't think you'll get rid of me so easily," Starscream argued, not wanting to let her go just yet. "I want you to come with me. I'm second in command, Soundwave's only Communications Officer. I deserve you more."

She shook her head.

"Give it a rest, Star. Megatron gave me to Soundwave for safe keeping. If you have a problem, take it to him. He makes the calls around here," she reminded.

"I might just do that," ha said grimly, knowing his chances were slim with their leader. "Are you still up for target practice later?"

She looked up at Soundwave sadly. "I was going to go with Zee and Rumble," she explained. "Is it okay if I go alone?"

"You don't need to ASK for permission!" Starscream argued, outraged. "We've been alone together before!"

"Negative. Escort required," Soundwave glared at the air commander, knowing exactly what he tried when they WERE left alone.

"What the Pit!" Starscream cried. "We've been together loads of times. I wouldn't let you come to harm, or don't you trust me?"

"I trust you Starscream, whether I should or not. You've done a lot for me, and you're a good friend," she explained tiredly. "But Soundwave has been put in charge of my welfare, and I will not disobey. He wouldn't make me do anything wrong."

Barricade watched in understanding. He knew exactly what Twenty Three was thinking and feeling at that moment… He knew her so well it drove him mad.

While Starscream was spluttering in indignation, Barricade raised his hand in farewell.

"We merely came to see you were well," he elbowed Starscream roughly reminding him off this fact. "I'm sure Soundwave will look after you well, but if you get sick of him or the cassettes, just remember we're here, okay? Even if you only want to go for a drive. Take care of her Soundwave," he gave him a similar look to the one Megatron had threatened him with.

As soon as they closed the door, they heard another argument break out on the other side.

Twenty Three sighed. Although she was the 'bringer of life,' all she seemed to spread was chaos. She curled up tighter, next to Soundwave's faceplate. It was the same with all her close friends… She was fine with them all one on one, but as soon as a third party was introduced, all hell broke loose. Well, she was only one femme…

"That's it!" she exclaimed, making Soundwave jump.

"Proceed," he turned his head slowly to watch her.

"If I make them all girlfriends, then they won't be so obsessed with me, right? And I can just be their friends?" she looked at him for support.

His visor flashed in horror. He remembered some of the decepticon femmes. They were more troublesome, more conniving than the Seekers.

But Twenty Three was already planning…


	20. Chapter 20

Seriously, you didn't think I was going to make a happy femme for every mech, did you? I'm WAY to mean for that...

Read on:

"Femmes: Not necessary," Soundwave tried to sway her, but she had made her mind.

"I'm going to give Cade a girlfriend first. Other than Zee he's been my friend the longest," she declared, beginning her designs.

"She has to be a ground unit, good looking and loyal," she made a few notations, vaguely sketching a motorbike.

"Ask Megatron first," Soundwave urged her.

"He wants more troops, right?" she grinned up at him enthusiastically. "He'll be happy."

"Ask," he insisted.

"Afterwards," she grinned, designing the feminine armor, and holding it up for him to see. "What do you think?"

"I think you should ask."

"Spoilsport," she rolled her eyes.

--

Soundwave had continued to hassle Twenty Three about getting permission, and ended up having to drag her in to see their leader.

"Lord Megatron," Soundwave greeted, Twenty Three on his shoulder.

"Ah, Soundwave, Twenty Three, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he raised his eyebrows as she crossed her arms and huffed. "Is Soundwave not treating you well?" he directed at his daughter.

"She is planning on bringing back the femmes," Soundwave interjected, earning a kick to the faceplate.

"Meanie. I wanted to surprise him," she sulked.

Megatron narrowed his eyes.

"You do realize I was the one to order the deactivation of all femmes back on Cybertron?" he asked her lightly. "What would make you think I would want them back again?"

"Well, I wanted to make Cade and Screamer girlfriends, so they'd stop trailing after me… I already have one designed for Cade…"

"You would be better off spending your time designing warriors," he growled. "We don't need any useless femmes."

"…I'm a femme, aren't I Dad? Does that mean I'm useless? I can fight…" she frowned at him. He was being awfully… well, sexist.

"You are the Allspark. You are very useful, but we don't need any cheap imitations. I'd rather you tried to build up our forces."

"But I am!" she argued. "Femmes can fight! I'll make them as vicious as any mech!"

Megatron frowned.

"You can make ONE and only one. And If I don't like her, I'll deactivate her myself."

A grin made it's way across her face, as she bounced on her toes, grabbing Soundwave's cannon for balance. "Thanks, Dad!"

Soundwave sent him a despairing look as he turned to leave, but his leader shot him a sharp look. He knew what he was doing, after all. So long as they didn't have a base full of them running around, having another femme might be good for his daughter.

He had also learnt something else useful today… If he didn't keep his daughter busy, she could come up with all sorts of wild and dangerous schemes…

--

Barricade was slightly worried.

He had been looking all over for Twenty Three, hoping to take her out for that drive she'd agreed to. But he couldn't find her, _anywhere._

He'd asked everyone he could find if they'd seen her, and apparently she'd left with Demolisher earlier that morning, but that was _hours_ ago. Why would she go driving with Demolisher, of all mechs, when she could cruise with him? He thought they were friends…

Well, there was nothing to do but wait in the rec room for them to get back.

"Yo Barricade," Skywarp hailed him.

"What do you want?" he growled, not in the mood for the jet's usual pranks.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger! I'm just bringing you more news on Twenty Three. Or from her, to be exact," he smirked at the edgy cop car.

Why had she gone to Skywarp first?

"Well?" Barricade urged moodily, trying not to look too curious. Sadly, his desperation leaked through.

"Well, lover boy, she has a present for you, and wants to give it to you _personally_ in your quarters," he winked cheekily, and Barricade's jaw dropped in indignation at the implications. "She's apparently passing it by Megatron now – well, that information is about an hour old so you better get moving."

Skywarp laughed out loud at Barricade sprinting down the hall.

--

"Twenty Three!" he shouted, skidding to a halt outside his room. She was waiting patiently next to a black and silver motorbike. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting. Skywarp just told me you were-"

He was cut off by her laughter.

"Stress less, Cade. It gave me a well needed rest," she smiled up at him.

"I'll let you in," he said and hurriedly punched his code into the keypad. He was somewhat nervous, as he'd never had her in his rooms before. "Skywarp said you had something to give me."

"More like someone…" she grinned up at him, and he suddenly felt a rush of emotion. He'd loved her so long… Was she finally sick of Frenzy and Soundwave? His fingers twitched, as he waited for her to elaborate.

"Barricade, you know I care for you a great deal, right?" she started out, wheeling her bike into his room.

His vocal units failed him as he let out an intelligible grunt.

"Well, I've always felt bad that I was with Frenzy when you had no one, so…"

He fell to all fours and crawled closer to her, staring into her eyes from an inch away. Would he finally get what he'd been craving? Perhaps his waiting had paid off after all…

"I made you a girlfriend."

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Transform Silverstreak," she patted the bike beside her, and immediately it started to shift, until an attractive femme stood before them.

Barricade let out a static whine and blacked out.

Twenty Three and Silverstreak looked at each other and shrugged.

--

Approximately three hours later, Barricade slowly came online.

**Please just let it be a nightmare…** he thought to himself.

Twenty Three frowned, clearly hearing the thought. Why wasn't he happy? Perhaps he was just embarrassed?

Barricade turned on his optics and realized with dawning horror his nightmare was very real… Twenty Three was seated by his side, the strange femme standing awkwardly next to the bed.

"What the frag?" he rasped, sitting up. "What have you done?"

"Calm down, Cade," Twenty Three said calmly, patting his hand. "I wanted to surprise you, but I didn't know it would be this effective." She let a small smirk work it's way across her face.

Barricade shot her a glare. "You surprised me, alright. Just what were you thinking?"

She let her confusion show.

"What do you mean, Cade? You're lonely. I can feel your thoughts, I know you want me as your mate, rather than just a friend. So I made you a mate instead. Now you won't be lonely, right?"

"But I want _you,_ not some random _femme._ Don't you understand that?" he asked desperately.

"But she's not some random femme, Cade. I made her specifically for you," she argued.

"You don't want me?" Silverstreak sounded shocked. "But- but- "

"Look, can you just _leave?_" Barricade growled at the femme.

She let out an indignant huff. "How dare you talk to me like that?"

Twenty Three looked between the two. This was not how it was supposed to go at all…

What she had seen in her minds eye, was an image of Barricade immediately falling in love with the sexy femme she had built, them becoming mates, and living happily ever after.

But right now Barricade was reaching for his gun – hang on, what?

"Cade, put that down!" Twenty Three chastised, before turning to her creation. "Streaks, can you just wait out side? I'll figure this out for you."

Once the door was closed, Barricade glared at the remaining female.

"Cade… I don't understand. Why don't you want her?" she asked, forlorn. Her plans were crumbling.

"Why didn't you ask me if I wanted a mate," he shot back angrily. To tell the truth he was rather offended.

"But you do!" she pressed. "I'm telepathic! I can feel everything you feel. I know you've been lonely."

"Lonely for _you,_" he leaned forwards, wrapping his hands around her gently. "I want you, Twenty Three, and no one else. And if I can't have you I won't settle for any less. I'm offended you would think my love for you was a simple infatuation. I love you so much that I'd see you with Soundwave or Frenzy without complaint, so long as you were happy. I'm lonely by choice, Twenty Three. Don't think anyone else could fill this hole inside of me."

The humanoid was struck speechless.

"I had no idea you felt so strongly about this…" she whispered. "I thought I could make you happy with this… I'm sorry. I really screwed up this time didn't I?"

Barricade gripped her a little tighter, and pulled her close to his chest.

"You did," he agreed. "But thank you for trying. It's nice to know you care. But can you _please_ get rid of her? Give her to someone else…"

Twenty Three blinked. "I… don't know if she'd accept. She was made to be your mate. She'll be distraught."

"That's your problem. I don't care if you have to terminate her, I won't put up with any femmes other than you."

"Why is everyone so anti-femme?" she complained.

"I suppose even the Allspark's memory wouldn't cover this. It was after she'd disappeared…" Barricade gently stroked her cheek with a finger. "The femmes, they were all weak, conniving opportunists, who thought they were better than us mechs. They expected respect simply for the fact they were female, where the rest of us had to earn it. The autobots tended to coddle them, which only bred this mindset. Megatron gave the order to destroy every last one of them. I for one, have never missed any of them. I doubt any of the decepticons would welcome your new pet."

Twenty Three frowned. "Can't you just give her a chance?" she begged.

"No," he said firmly. "Accepting a mate is a very personal thing, and I will not accept any other than the one I truly desire. You cannot ask this of me."

Twenty Three sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry… I guess I should go figure out what to do with Silverstreak then…"

"Just deactivate her, she won't be of any use. She's already displayed her attitude when she acted hostile with me."

Twenty Three nodded slowly. "I'll talk it over with Sounds. I… I'm sorry Cade. I really am," she looked away embarrassed and ashamed. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you."

He used a finger tip to tilt her head back towards him.

"Tell you how you can make it up to me," he smiled softly as she stared up at him with innocent eyes. "Go fix up this mess, then meet me back here in two hours."

She nodded. "Okay, but why?"

"Because we still have to go driving. And I want a long heart to heart with you. So come alone, I don't want any cassettes with you, no matter what Soundwave says."

She nodded again. "Yes, Cade. I'll see you in two hours," she promised, and left to go deal with Silverstreak.

--

Silverstreak watched with apprehension as her creator emerged from Barricade's room.

She had been so excited to meet him… yet he had just rejected her. How could he do that? Was she not worthy? Pfft! Her creator had given her a great body! Well, not that she had anything to compare it to, but still! Not to mention she was the _only_ other femme around. It wasn't as though he had a lot of choice.

Well, hopefully her maker had changed his mind. It wasn't as though she had much other purpose in life… Well, if she didn't have that, she'd have to build her own destiny.

Twenty Three looked up at her sadly, and her spark froze.

"Sorry Silverstreak. I guess it was a mistake making you," she sighed.

She felt as though her world was crumbling… She was a mistake?

"I… What? Then what will I do?" she felt energon tears well up in her optics.

Now Twenty Three was looking apprehensive.

"Hey, don't cry on me. There's no reason for that. I'll go see if Starscream wants you," she turned and kept walking, motioning for her to follow.

She walked hesitantly. Was she just being dumped off on anyone?

"Twenty Three? Master?" she spoke shyly, nervous about her reaction.

"Yes Streaks?" she sounded tired.

"What did Barricade say?"

"He only wants me. I'm sorry, Streaks, but there's no room in his heart for you," she glanced over her shoulder, pity in her eyes.

"And he won't change his mind? He didn't even give me a chance," Silver streak pouted. Why would he want Twenty Three and not her? No offense to her master, but she was much hotter. AND she was actually the same size as him. How could he not like her?

"Sorry dear, but there's more than just external beauty," Twenty Three cut in, sounding amused.

What the – Could she read minds?

"Yep," she answered. "I created you, so never underestimate me, child. Although I wouldn't want to kill you, I've torn apart larger mechs in less than a minute. Ask any of the decepticons about Ass-trotrain some time."

Silverstreak blinked fearfully, and remained silent out of shock. It looked like she wasn't going to get as much freedom as she thought…

Finally, they arrived outside a door, which Twenty Three shoved open with a vector.

The room had white washed walls and was filled with tools and junk. It seemed to be a lab of some kind. Standing at one of the desks was a mech with large wings emerging out of his back. He seemed to be enthralled with some piece of machinery he was tinkering with.

Seemingly amused at his lack of perceptiveness, Twenty Three snuck up behind him, and shouted into his receptors:

"Watch out! It's OPTIMUS PRIME!"

Starscream let out a shriek and dropped his equipment, guns at the ready.

"Twenty Three!" he shouted, clearly not amused.

She grinned up at him, unrepentant.

Why was she so friendly with these mechs, yet not with her? Or perhaps this was why the mechs didn't want her, her master had already secured all of them for herself…

"Who's this?" Starscream glared at the newcomer, and she found herself recoiling.

"This is Silverstreak. I just made her, and she's looking for a mate. Cade already turned her down. You interested?" Twenty Three asked, and Silverstreak almost died. Just how tactless could you be?!?

Starscream raised an optic ridge at her.

"Is this some sort of joke?" he sneered.

"Nope," Twenty Three shrugged. "Megatron gave me permission to make one femme and one femme only. You want her?"

This was so embarrassing! It was like she was being sold off in the marketplace to the highest bidder… Only no one was bidding!

"Can she breathe life into inanimate objects and create armies? Has she got any extraordinary powers I should know about?" the jet asked dismissively. "Can she even fly?"

"Nooooo," Twenty Three breathed. "But she's smoking hot. That's gotta count for something, right?" She smiled up innocently.

"Not interested," he turned his back on the femme. "Try TC or Skywarp. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to repair the damage you just caused on my thruster."

"Is that what that is?" Twenty Three peered at it.

"It's still experimental, but it should increase speed by 13. It still needs testing."

"Let me know how it goes," she waved at him, and left, motioning her creation to follow.

She turned the corner, and watched her master walk straight into a short bot, a little shorter than her.

"Zee," she gasped, righting him immediately. He looked away in discomfort.

"What's up Twenty Three?" he asked, deadpan. Rumble soon came running down the hallway, but froze at the scene.

"I… How are you Zee? You look awful," she took a step back, knowing she wasn't supposed to have any physical contact with him.

"I feel awful," he answered honestly, if bitterly, and kicked the ground. "But there's nothing I can do about that is there?" He looked up at the creature standing behind his ex-lover. "Who's this?"

"A femme I made to keep the other mechs off my back. Her name's Silverstreak. I made her for Cade, but so far no one wants her."

"Why would you build a femme? They're pretty useless, no offence," he looked at her curiously.

She shrugged. "It seemed a good idea at the time. I thought if I made Barricade or Starscream a girlfriend they wouldn't be chasing me all the time. I never have time for everyone… And all I really want to do is spend time with you, Zee… But…"

"Don't even say that," he glared at her. "You agreed with Megatron. You left me."

"It's only for a month, Zee. Then I'll be yours again. I promise," she pleaded with him. Why was he being such a jerk about this?

He looked away. "I thought you'd be happy with Soundwave. He's older than me, and higher ranked."

"I don't care about rank, Zee. I care about you. But I can't disobey Dad…" she looked away. "Things will get better. I promise."

He simply shrugged. "We'll see," he answered, obviously not believing her.

Rumble obviously thought it was time to cut in, as he walked up to Frenzy's side.

"So what does our new femme-bot do exactly?" Rumble asked both females, slightly interested. He thought they had every post full.

"Well, entertaining Cade was going to be her main job," she said thoughtlessly, and Silverstreak put her head in her hands. How much worse could things be?

"But Cade doesn't want her, neither did Screamer," she tapped her lip thoughtfully, then glanced back at Rumble. "You wanted a girlfriend, right? How'd you like to take her off my hands?"

Rumble blinked twice, then looked at the femme, who was now banging her head against the wall in hopes of off lining herself.

"I think there's something wrong with her," he said uneasily. "Too crazy for my tastes. Try Skywarp."

"That's what Starscream said," she answered thoughtfully. "I might go see Soundwave next, though. He'll know for sure what to do."

"Sure, go back to your _boyfriend,_" Frenzy spat. "You used to ask me everything," he added, sulking.

She blinked in surprise. "What would you have me do?"

"It's not my call, is it?" he kicked the ground again. Rumble tried to comfort him, but he shrugged his twin off.

"Zee…"

"Just leave it Twenty Three. I don't even know why I still love you, after you left me," he shot her another glare that broke her heart.

"Frenzy! Please understand! This is only temporary!" she repeated, but he glared at her.

"How do I know that?" He spat. "Megatron wants us apart, and he _always_ gets what he wants…"

"I'll talk to him. Please Zee… Just give me some time. I promise-"

"I'm sick of promises, Tee. You can't keep them. You'll never change Megatron's mind, so just leave me to wallow in my misery," he shouted, his temper breaking, and stalked off. Rumble mumbled a quick apology, and hurried after his twin. It seemed they were constantly together.

"Were you mates?" Silverstreak asked quietly after they left.

"I'd like to think we still are, but…" she trailed off, the spun around, an overly happy grin obviously covering her real feelings. "Let's go find Skywarp and TC. They'll be in the rec room, most likely."

Silverstreak groaned and followed.

"What happened to asking Soundwave?" she asked, begging to be let out of any more embarrassment.

"Nah, Zee was right. I'm always asking people for their opinions. I should do more stuff on my own."

When did he say that? Ah well, it looked like she'd be in for more embarrassment in the very near future.

--

"Oi! Everyone!" Twenty Three called out to all the mechs present. Skywarp and Thundercracker were on one side of the rec room, while Bonecrusher and Devestator were on the other. They all walked over to the couple of females, interested in the new recruit.

TC let out a wolf whistle, and Streaks found herself blushing.

At least it was a better reception than that of Barricade and Starscream.

"This is our new femme, Silverstreak," Twenty Three introduced her to everyone. "She is the only femme I will be making, so I need to find someone to show her the ropes. Who's interested?"

Siverstreak bit her bottom lip. So far, no embarrassing comments, but would her luck hold up?

TC and Skywarp began sniggering, obviously having a conversation on a private line, and Silverstreak glared at them.

"I'll show her around," Devestator offered, looking her up and down. She felt sick to her stomach. What was this guy, a construction vehicle of some sort? She looked over at the one called Bonecrusher, hoping to get someone with a little more muscle. He seemed to be a tank or something, and was a little better looking, but he seemed uninterested.

"Alright, that's settled. Silverstreak, you'll go with Devestator. Do whatever he tells you."

Devestator smirked wickedly, and she looked to her creator for support, but she just ushered her along. She felt scandalized!

"Don't worry, Streaks, Devestator will look after you. If he gives you any trouble just come let me know," she waved at them, and abandoned her creation in the midst of several imposing male decepticons. How the slag could this day get any worse?

--

Oh no, poor innocent Silverstreak...

Just to let you know, I HATE all femmes.

Chromia? Pfft! Elita One? Whatevers. Arcee? Don't even get me started...

But I'll mess with her a while before I kill her...

REVIEW!!


	21. Chapter 21

"Soundwave! I promised I'd go alone!" Twenty Three huffed. She was supposed to meet Barricade in twenty minutes for their drive.

"Negative. Escort required."

"What, don't you trust Barricade?" she accused, and he agreed.

"Barricade: Unpredictable."

"He's my _friend_, Sounds. He'd never do anything to hurt or endanger me. And even if he did, I'd be able to look after myself."

Soundwave glared at her. Her welfare was in his hands, and she was not making this easy for him.

"Escort necessary," he persisted.

"No!" she shouted. "I obey almost all commands, Soundwave, but not this. Your smothering me is most certainly _not_ necessary. I trust Barricade."

"More reason for escort," he shot.

"You're not coming," she said with finality.

"Take Ravage," he insisted.

"No, Soundwave. We need to talk _alone._ As in without any one else being there. Do you understand this term?" she asked sarcastically.

"Term: Understood. Situation still in need of escort."

She kicked his foot, making a loud metal on metal clang.

"Disrespect not appreciated."

"If you want respect, respect me!" she growled.

"Negative. Respect is earned. You are a sparkling."

She narrowed her eyes at that.

"What is with you, Soundwave?" she asked, hurt. "We were getting along fine before."

"My duty is to protect you," he answered honestly. "Let me do it."

She sighed.

"I don't _need_ protecting. Not from Cade. The only real protection I need is from myself," she answered sadly.

"Barricade is not equipped to protect you," Soundwave argued, gently touching one of her replacement arms. "I do not wish for you to sustain more damage."

She put a hand on his finger, and sighed, looked into his optics.

"Listen, Sounds. I'm going to be fine. I'll come straight back here upon my return. I'll keep strict control over myself. I promise."

Soundwave shook his head. "Report immediately on return," he reminded, and gently stroked her cheek, watching her leave. Once the door closed, he ejected Laserbeak.

"Laserbeak: Follow them," he ordered.

Laserbeak nodded, and left the building, waiting for them to exit.

--

Twenty Three actually arrived a couple of minutes early.

"Hey, Cade?" she called, opening the door. "Can I come in?"

He seemed to hurriedly put away what looked suspiciously like a tin of wax. He certainly was shinier than that afternoon.

"Sure, come in, come in," he got up, and opened the door wider for her to enter.

She looked sadly around his rooms for the second time, only really taking them in now.

The walls were white washed, and everything was very simple and functional. It didn't seem a very personal area at all.

"We should get you a giant lava lamp," she commented wryly, and he grinned in response, remembering the awesome invention he'd discovered on the internet.

"Let's get going, alright? My wheels are itching to get on the road," he told her fondly, picking her up and placing her on his shoulder. "No running, I promise."

Now it was her turn to laugh.

"Cade, I've missed you. I haven't spent nearly enough time with you recently," she said regretfully.

"Obviously not," he sighed. "I suppose you've been too busy with Frenzy or Soundwave," she caught the jealousy easily. "I've missed you more than you could know."

"Come on, Cade. We'll talk when we're on the road," she sighed patting his shoulder.

He nodded and punched in the security code to open the main gate.

He transformed and opened his driver side door.

She got in carefully, and the door closed with a smart click.

They remained silent as Barricade raced out to the nearby bush. They didn't say anything as he pulled up beside the lake, nor as he turned off his engine and lights.

They both sat sadly, thinking of everything they'd been through.

She'd defended him with her life, she'd almost killed him, she'd pulled herself together long enough to heal him, he'd fallen in love with her and she'd chosen his only real friend over him…

Just what could they say?

"Cade," she sighed in misery. "How did I screw everything up?"

He paused. What exactly had gone wrong?

"It's not beyond fixing," he answered softly. "You have to understand how I feel about this… I love you completely, Twenty Three. I only want you to be happy. If I can never be your mate, I'll be the best friend I can be without complaint. But understand, I don't grow close to people easily. There is no replacement for you."

She stroked his leather seat comfortingly.

"It makes me sad to see you alone, Cade. I can't be your mate though… I'm still in love with Frenzy. I don't think I'll ever stop loving the jerk," she sighed for the umpteenth time. "Isn't there anything I can do for you?"

"No," he let his suspension drop a little. "Don't even try messing with my love life. Or lack there of. Just… Promise me you'll at least keep being my friend."

"Always, Cade," she vowed. "I'll never stop being your friend."

"Good," he sounded a little happier. "So what'd you do with the femme?"

"No one wanted her, so I gave her to Devestator. He'll look after her for a while."

Barricade snorted.

"I wouldn't have left such a noob with the likes of Devestator," he warned her. "Next time you see her she'll be in pieces."

"Dad said he wanted fighters," she yawned, unconcerned. "If she can't even handle Devestator, how'd she last in a fight against the autobots?"

Barricade laughed. "You're cruel," he told her fondly. Obviously, he thought it was a compliment.

She shrugged.

"It's not cruel, it's life. I had much harsher training than she'll ever get," she informed him mildly. "Everyone seems to think femmes are weak. Hopefully she'll be able to prove them wrong. Otherwise she's scrap, and I'll move onto a better model. Dad explained it to me clearly."

"What exactly did he tell you?" Barricade asked, mildly interested.

"He told me not to get too attached to any of my creations, as only decepticons matter, and they'll only _be_ decepticons if they pass his judgment. Otherwise he'll offline them himself."

Barricade wasn't surprised. It had always been that way within the decepticon ranks. 'Survival of the fittest' was what they lived by.

"I'm really sorry I hurt you," Twenty Three said softly, still tracing circles on the seat cover.

"I know…" he replied just as quietly. He couldn't stay angry at her for very long. "I forgive you."

"I'm not sure if I deserve it," she whispered painfully.

"What do you mean?" Barricade was confused now. Why – was she _crying?_

"I don't deserve any of you, Cade," she put her head in her hands. "I wasn't even supposed to live… I was born dead… I… I… killed my own mother… It should have been me, Cade. She created me to _protect_ her. How could I _do_ that?"

"Twenty Three-"

"And now everyone loves me. Why? I can't even love myself sometimes… I don't deserve any of this," she let out a strangled sob.

"Twenty Three," he repeated calmly, trying to get her attention. "You have to stop believing that… You did a very honorable thing, putting your own life on the line to protect us from the Allspark. We would all be dead without you."

"You don't know how much it hurt her. Her own creations turning against her. She trusted me. I promised I'd protect her, and I ended up killing her…"

"Don't dwell on it," he advised. "It isn't productive, or good for you. So just forget it. You should be looking towards the future, rather than living in the past."

"I'll try," she whispered, wiping her eyes. "Can we drive around some more?"

"Sure," he obeyed, playing some classic rock quietly in the background.

"How's things with Soundwave?" he asked her.

"Meh. Could be better, could be worse."

"Care to elaborate?"

"He' a great mech, really… I could be happy with him, if there were no other factors, but…" she sighed, and leaned further back into her seat. "It's the same thing with Zee. He doesn't trust me to look after myself with other mechs, you know? He wanted Ravage to come with us, but I told him to stick it."

"For some reason, it's hard to picture you telling anyone to stick it," Barricade sounded amused.

"It doesn't happen often," she admitted. "I don't like to get angry with people. It's just… Sometimes they can test my patience, no matter how much I love them."

"You love Soundwave then?" Barricade asked dejectedly.

"In a way… But it's the same love I have for you. I'm not _in_ love with him, like I am with Zee. Still, if anything bad happened to him, I'd be heart broken… Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Barricade said slowly. "You are a very caring girl, Twenty Three."

"I know," she frowned. "It sucks."

He let out a laugh. "Still, I like you this way. It's refreshing to be around someone like you."

She smiled shyly at the praise.

"I also take it Frenzy hasn't stopped being a jerk?" he asked a little more seriously.

"No… He's just hurt. I'm planning on talking to father tomorrow about our arrangements," she admitted.

"What would you have happen?"

"Well, I know Dad won't let me give up on Sounds. He _is_ good for me, being telepathic and all. But… I need to be close to Zee as well. At the moment I'm not even allowed in the same room as him unless I have a chaperone. I've spent so long with Zee, and now I'm barely able to talk to him. It's tearing both of us apart…" she gripped the seat unconsciously, not realizing until barricade let out a hiss. "Sorry. It's just… I can't bear to be apart from him. And when I know he's miserable, it makes me twice as unhappy. Not only that, but now he feels he can't even talk to Soundwave. I've torn their family apart… I wish it could just go back to me and Zee, before any of this happened."

"Oh," Barricade said thoughtfully. He hadn't thought about it like that… he'd never thought about what Frenzy must be feeling.

"I even came between your friendship with him," she continued. "And now Rumble's been dragged into it, not knowing whether to side with his twin or his creator… He's constantly with Zee, but he's obviously worried as well. It's like he's on suicide watch or something."

"You don't think-" Barricade gasped, and she shrugged helplessly.

"I actually talked with him earlier today," she revealed sullenly.

"How was he?" Barricade asked guardedly. He was a little concerned despite himself.

"Miserable. He still loves me, but he doesn't believe it's mutual. I'm afraid I've really hurt him… I just hope he'll take me back," she whispered.

"Hey, you haven't done anything wrong," Barricade argued, but she shook her head.

"He trusted me. He thinks I just left him," she said miserably.

"I'm sure it will work out. If he gets a chance to take you back he'd be an idiot not to."

She smiled a little, and stared out the window at the scenery. They seemed to be in a suburban area now.

"Hey Cade," she said suddenly, peering out the window. "Isn't that Bumblebee with his humans?"

"You're right," he noted with surprise. Why hadn't he noticed them?

Said Camaro pulled up in front of them and flashed it's lights.

"Think he wants to talk to us," Twenty Three said, sitting up straighter. "Let me out."

He slowed to a stop and opened his driver side door for her. She got out and met Mikaela half way, Sam remaining by his guardian.

"What's going on, Mikaela?" she asked curiously. "You wanted to talk?"

"Just a catch up, yeah," she smiled, looking around a little nervously. "Where's Frenzy?"

"We're kind of quarrelling," she said edgily. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh, sorry!" she put her hands up in defense. "What are you doing these days?"

She shrugged. "Not much. I was in confinement for a while."

She looked shocked. "Why, what happened? Did Megatron do it to you?"

"Megatron would never do anything to hurt me. He is my father. My confinement was voluntary. The Allspark wanted to destroy everyone… I had to kill her."

"Oh," Mikaela said again, uncomfortably. What did you say to that. Time for a change of topic. "Hey, do you want to come hang with us later? The dinobots have been asking when they can see you again."

"I did not create the dinobots. I do not know them," she stated coldly. "They took my arm from me."

"They what?"

Twenty Three lifted her sleeve to show a metal arm.

"Then again, my limbs are much stronger now," she noted. "I have eliminated my weaknesses. The next time they fight me, I will destroy them."

"What?" Mikaela gasped. "Hey, why do we have to fight? I thought we could still be friends, you know?"

She shook her head.

"The autobots attacked me," she said, glaring at Bumblebee. "That means they are my enemy."

"You attacked us!" Bumblebee insisted.

"The last thing I remember was offering to wipe your memory of the incident at Sector 7. I was unconscious after that, until I woke up with strange mechs surrounding me," she informed him. "My mother took control during this blank period, and I still do not know what happened, as she refused to open that memory file and it was destroyed."

"Do you need Ratchet to check you over?" Bee asked, a little concerned. "You don't sound so well."

"She's fine," Cade growled menacingly, advancing on the autobot.

"Cade," she rested a hand on her friend's hood. "Calm down. We are not here to fight."

She turned back to the Black and Yellow autobot. "Soundwave is looking after me. I am in good care. How is Ratchet?"

"Depressed," Bumblebee sighed, his suspension lagging. "The Allspark basically told him he was worthless, and wanted to deactivate him."

Twenty Three's eyes widened marginally. "My mother was a bitch," she hissed. "I found this out myself. Tell Ratchet he is an amazing mech, and should be proud of who he is. Even if he chooses to be my enemy, I will still respect him. My promise to him still stands. I will not kill him, nor you out of respect. Prime, Ironhide and the rest are still fair game."

Sam walked up and slung his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder.

"We'd still accept you back with the autobots," he told her. "If you just came back-"

"I will never leave the decepticons. They are my family."

"But they're evil," Sam argued. "They-"

"They are my family," she growled, raising her gun arm to his face, the barrel opening in her palm.

"No!" Bumblebee and Mikaela shouted simultaneously.

Glancing at Mikaela, she lowered her arm. "If he is important to you, I will refrain from killing him now. Control your mate in the future."

Sam seemed to be gulping for air in shock.

"Look, Twenty Three. I wont give up on you. What are you doing for Christmas?" Mikaela asked desperately, wanting beyond reason to befriend this poor deluded girl.

"I am not familiar with the term."

Mikaela blinked.

"It's a holiday, a celebration where you get together with all your friends and exchange presents. Everyone drops their differences for that one day, and thinks about all the things they are thankful for," she explained. "Come on, you could spend it with us. It's next week. What do you say?"

"The last party I attended didn't end up so well," she grimaced in remembrance.

"Why, what happened?" Mikaela asked, intrigued.

"I slept with Starscream."

"WHAT?" the humans and autobot exclaimed in unison.

"How does that even work?" Sam rasped, grossed out.

"Well, it was Mother. She changed Screamer into his human equivalent for the night."

"That's probably enough, Twenty Three," Barricade interrupted nervously.

"Yeah… But you can see why I'm skeptical, right? I've got Soundwave to watch me now, but drinking with the autobots? What if I did the same thing with Ironhide? Or Prime?" she poked her tongue out. "Not the best way to spend a night."

"I'll tell them you said that," giggled Mikaela, now finding the situation hilarious. Bumblebee was still speechless. He kind of wanted to see a decepticon party now…

"Well, we should get going," Twenty Three stretched, yawning. "I gotta get back to Soundwave."

"What's the deal with you and him?" Mikaela asked curiously.

"We're kind of mates," she observed her with one eye.

"But what about Frenzy? Is that why you're fighting?"

"I said I'd rather not talk about it. I'm still sorting it out," she turned and got back inside Barricade. "See ya."

The cop car started his engines, and zoomed down the road.

"Why did you even talk to them?" Barricade asked, annoyed.

She shrugged. "Should I not have?"

"It doesn't matter. Are you really going to look up this Christmas thing?"

"Nah, it sounds like a useless human tradition. I want to leave everything human about me behind," she explained. "If we _do_ kill them, I might keep Mikaela as a pet. She's nice."

Barricade grunted non commitantly.

"Kind of what I wanted Silverstreak to turn out like. I guess I'm not that great at fine tuning the personalities," she sighed. "Oh well, I'll get it eventually. Sounds could help me with the next."

--

Twenty Three was confused. Soundwave was glaring at her and she had no idea why.

On top of that he refused to tell her why.

"Sounds, this is ridiculous. Is it because I wouldn't take you with me?" she prodded his toe.

"Negative."

"Then what?"

"Information: Unimportant."

"Well it is if it means you talk to me like this," she glared straight back. "What did I do wrong?"

Instead of answering her, he ejected Laserbeak.

"Playback," he ordered, interrupting only after the exchange with the autobots had taken place. "Explain."

He turned back to the humanoid, only to find pure fury on her features. He began to feel a little nervous.

"I _told_ you I didn't want to take anyone with me," she growled.

"Not important. Why were you fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Don't you _dare_ try to avoid this. You deceived me," she shouted. "I _promised_ Barricade I'd come alone, so for once we could have some privacy, then you send your _spies_ to keep an eye on me! How dare you!"

Even Laserbeak, who had now ejected himself cowered back.

"Barricade: Unpredictable," he repeated his earlier sentiments.

"I _trust_ Barricade. He has done nothing wrong," she spat, advancing on him, but he stood his ground, if somewhat nervously.

"Then why did he want privacy?" he parried.

"To _talk,_ slag for brains. What else? Did you _see_ anything dodgy going on? Noooo," she mocked him.

"Disrespect not appreciated."

"You know what, Soundwave? You're being unreasonable. I like you most of the time, but until you stop being such a bastard you can go frag yourself," she said, and stormed out. Soundwave and Laserbeak simply looked at each other in confusion.

--

REVIEW!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty Three stormed down the hallway in anger.

How _dare_ Soundwave spy on her!

Stopping, she heard a feminine whimper coming from in the rec room, followed by a deep laugh.

Silverstreak and Devestator?

Seeing it was a public area _and_ the door was open, she entered and saw something that chilled her to the core.

Devestator was forcing her femme to interface with him, the seekers and Bonecrusher all present and egging them on.

Silverstreak was letting out small painful noises, but looked like she had given up long ago. There were cracks in her armor, and she looked in pretty rough condition.

"Devestator," she growled. "Get off her."

She couldn't help but remember her own rape from Sector 7.

The mech jumped in fright, and retracted his interface lead. The others seemed to be trying to make themselves scarce.

"Stay where you are," she hissed at them.

"It was all Devestator, Twenty Three. I told him not to, but he wouldn't listen-" Starscream began, but she cut him off.

"Then you must not be a very good second in command. Perhaps you should approach Megatron about a change in station," she hissed. "And if memory serves, you were grinning your faceplate off not two minutes ago."

The Air Commander looked away in embarrassment, knowing he'd been caught out.

Twenty Three walked over to her latest creation and looked down at her with despair. The femme's optics were tearing up.

"Master… You saved me…" she whispered.

"Silverstreak. You were designed as a fighter. Why were you overcome?" she questioned in irritation.

"I… I tried to fight back. But you told me to do whatever he said… And he was so much stronger than me," she whispered.

"Silverstreak," the humanoid sighed. "What a disappointment you are."

"I'm sorry, Master," the femme squeaked.

**That's hardly fair…**

"Twenty Three?" Skywarp interrupted nervously. He didn't know what to make of her mood. **Please don't kill me**

"What is it, Sky?" she asked gently, trying to ease him.

"She could hardly be expected to stand up to us. She hasn't even had any training," Skywarp explained, a little more comfortably.

"Would you like to train her then?" Twenty Three asked him eagerly. "I want her well enough prepared to take on Ironhide."

"What? But she's a ground crawler! I can't train her!" he argued, wondering how he got into the situation.

"Sure you can," she beamed at him. "You're a great fighter."

"In aerial combat," he corrected, turning to his wing mates for support. "Right guys?"

"You could teach her shooting," Starscream teased him. "And hand to hand."

"But-but-"

"But your _such_ a great warrior," Starscream continued to bait him with sarcasm. "You could _easily_ train a femme to take on Optimus Prime himself."

"See?" Twenty Three grinned at the black and purple seeker, completely missing the sarcasm. "You have both of our confidences."

She looked around the room.

"Silverstreak is under my protection for the next week. If anything happens to her within that time, whoever caused it is dead," she warned. "Silver, I want you to learn as much as you can from Skywarp this next coming week. From then on out, you're on your own. Father has made it very clear there is no room in the decepticon army for weaknesses."

Silverstreak bit her lip and nodded determinedly.

"I will heal you today, but you need to learn how to look after yourself," Twenty Three said as she laid her hand down on her creations armor, spreading her healing energy through her.

Sighing in frustration, she exited the com room, and made her way to her father's quarters. She was so disillusioned. She had created Silverstreak on the argument femmes were as strong as mechs. But Silverstreak wasn't anything like she wanted her to turn out. Perhaps she could give them life, but not personalities? Was it because she didn't have enough knowledge of the programming?

Sighing again, she knocked on the door.

--

"Hey Dad," Twenty Three greeted tiredly.

"Daughter," he nodded in acknowledgement. "What brings you here?"

"I have come to talk about the arrangements with Soundwave and Frenzy," she informed him seriously. "I was going to leave it until tomorrow, but I believe this is best tackled now."

Megatron's optics flared. "Has Soundwave mistreated you?"

She shrugged. "He's just pissed me off. Nothing serious enough to warrant your attention, however."

"Then what is your issue?"

"I love Frenzy, father. It doesn't matter how hard Soundwave could try, but I can't be happy without him. If Frenzy is miserable, so am I," she explained. "I want him back, and I wont take no for an answer."

"Frenzy _hurt_ you," he pressed, unwilling to change his plans.

"I allowed myself to be hurt. Soundwave helped me regain control-"

"Which is exactly why _he_ should be your mate. He is the only one well enough equipped to protect you," her father growled forcefully.

"I don't care what happens on that front. If you want me to continue with Sounds, I will, however, I cannot continue without Zee," she ranted desperately. _Why_ wasn't he getting this?

"You want both? Isn't one mech enough for you?" he asked, shocked.

"I cannot continue without Frenzy," she repeated. "If remaining with Soundwave is one of the requirements, we shall deal with it."

Megatron looked thoughtful for a moment, before hardening his features.

"I will not allow you to be hurt again. You are my only daughter, and our last hope at rebuilding an empire," he said with finality, and she glared at him.

"You still owe me a favor, from inventing the energon harvester," she reminded him.

He scowled.

"What, are you going to go back on your word?" she looked him in the eye.

"When did you become so full of attitude," he complained.

"The same time I realized I have to stand up for myself, or I'll never get anything I want," she retorted.

"You already have a lot of things. Respect from my troops. Freedom."

"But not enough freedom to have the only thing I really want."

Megatron sighed in defeat. "You are sure there is nothing else you want to redeem your favor on?"

"I want nothing more than Frenzy," she finalized their agreement, and he nodded.

"He will be in the communications room."

"Thanks Dad," she whispered, and left the room at a run.

--

"ZEE!" she shouted, shoving the door open.

He looked over his shoulder morosely at her. Rumble tensed immediately.

"What do you want, Twenty Three?" he asked, depression dripping from his voice.

She walked briskly to his side, and picked up one of his clawed hands in hers. He looked at it, confused.

"I thought we weren't allowed any physical contact," he reminded her longingly.

"I just got back from talking to Dad about it, Zee," she whispered, and his head snapped up.

"What?" he was shaking with tension.

"Well, I'm not allowed to give Soundwave up. I never thought I would be, though," she began, and Frenzy snatched his hand back, sinking into his chair.

"Then why give me that false hope?" he sulked. "I never thought you were that cruel."

"Hear me out, you jerk," she punched his shoulder gently, knowing she wouldn't hurt him. "I'm not allowed to give up Sounds, but if you don't mind sharing, we can still get back together."

"You're lying," Frenzy watched her intently, optics bright. "Megatron never changes his mind."

"Which is why I'm so glad I never redeemed that reward he offered me when we made that energon generator."

"You used that for me?" Frenzy gasped.

"There's nothing I'd rather have, than you by my side."

Rumble was gagging behind Twenty Three's back, so he gave him the fingers, and pulled his love into a tight embrace.

"Rumble," she addressed him gently, picking up on Frenzy's wish for privacy. "Go inform Soundwave. Tell him I'll be spending tonight in my own room with Zee, and I don't want to see him until tomorrow, and ONLY if he apologizes."

"What'd he do?" Frenzy asked, intrigued, as Rumble took the excuse to flee.

"It's the exact same issue you originally had. Only worse. He decided he couldn't trust me, ad sent Laser to spy on me," she admitted. "I was just taking a drive with Cade."

Frenzy shook his head. "Sorry Tee," he whispered. "Try to understand, though. What if I wanted to hang out with your new femme all of a sudden?"

Twenty Three stood immediately, dropping the mini-mech. "I'd dismantle her," she threatened savagely.

"See what I mean? It's hard seeing you with anyone else. Although I trust _you, _I'd have no problems with reformatting anyone who went near you into a toaster."

"I… see," she sighed, picking him up again. "I believe I understand this jealousy now… I'll have to talk to Soundwave tomorrow. He has no reason to trust Cade as I do, after all."

"I'll vouch for him," he said, while playing with her hair, marveling at the contact. "Primus, I've missed you, Tee."

"Let's go," she whispered, rubbing her cheek against his. "I've missed you too, Zee. I love you so much."

--

Soundwave found himself fidgeting for the first time in his life.

He was unused to this femme business.

And this wasn't just ANY femme, but the daughter of Megatron…

He only wanted to keep her safe… but if he screwed this up, Megatron would dismantle him.

He had been shocked when Rumble had told him she was getting back together with Frenzy, and a little insulted she hadn't told him herself…

But he DID spy on her, and he admitted she should be angry with him…

But why was he so hurt about their fight? Was it fear of his leader? Or Twenty Three herself? She could destroy him, but somehow he didn't think she ever would. On that point, she wouldn't allow Megatron to offline him either.

So it wasn't fear.

Then what was it?

Had he really become that attached to her?

More so than his cassettes?

Or was it the fact she was messing around with his creation, Frenzy?

But to be fair, they HAD been together first, and Soundwave was the one trespassing.

Was _that_ it? He felt like a trespasser? Out of place.

He had never been out of place before. He had been Communications Officer. All his orders came from Megatron, and he simply followed, because Megatron was the leader. He had always defended his cassettes, as he was their creator. He always knew his place… But now, where was he?

Megatron had ordered him to be his daughters mate, something he didn't entirely understand. He knew he was supposed to protect her, and he was trying to. He was supposed to keep an eye on her mentality, and he was trying to. He was supposed to make her happy, and he was trying to do that as well, but the truth of the matter was he had no idea what she wanted.

Apart from Frenzy. It was obvious she wanted him.

But _why?_

What did Frenzy have that he didn't? He was the creator, he was supposed to be better, wiser, stronger. So why had he been outdone?

And now she had him back, would there be any room for him? What would he do?

If she had gotten permission from Megatron to see Frenzy again, where did that leave him? Was she going to dump him?

He had been left stewing in his own regret all night, as she had expressly not wanted to see him until the next day. He had gotten Rumble to playback, just to make sure.

And here he was standing outside her door, feeling like a fearful sparkling.

Hesitantly, he raised his hand and knocked twice.

--

A scrawny male fleshling opened the door, and looked guardedly up at his creator.

"Frenzy?" the mech hazarded.

"Soundwave," the human nodded. "Come in, we've been expecting you."

Soundwave strode in and knelt next to Twenty Three, his spark feeling like it was eating itself.

"I'm very sorry," he told her honestly, his visor flashing with emotion.

She gently touched his faceplate, and extended her mind to connect with his. He eagerly accepted the link, desperate to see what she was thinking.

They felt each others pain, regret, heartbreak and hope, and both ended up shaking with the overload.

"So… you're not dumping me?" Soundwave rasped.

"No, you great idiot," she sighed, and, knowing he was empty, she unleashed her Allspark powers, changing him into his human form. He collapsed into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"I was so afraid," he whispered.

It was at that moment, Frenzy realized his creator loved Twenty Three just as he did. Somehow, although he was unhappy at sharing his woman at all, he was glad it was him.

Twenty Three smiled at her longtime lover, and ushered him over to join the group hug.

"Soundwave," Twenty Three caught his attention immediately. "Don't you ever do anything like that again."

He nodded, unable to speak, and hugged her even tighter.

Their moment was interrupted by her communicator going off.

"Twenty Three, we have a transmission from the autobots. The human girl wants to know if you'll be going to her 'christmas' gathering," it was Devestator.

"Yeah whatever," she answered, not really paying attention.

"Tell them she's bringing an escort," Frenzy added, watching his girlfriend strangely. He hadn't heard of this gathering.

"Make that two," Soundwave added, not wanting to be parted, now he had her back.

There was a moment of silence, before Devestator put through another call.

"All arranged. They want you there at one in the afternoon."

"What?" Frenzy yelped. "It's today?"

"Hmm?" she raised her eyebrows lazily. "Guess we should find out what this 'christmas' is, then."

Frenzy grabbed his lover by the hand, and dragged her over to her console, Soundwave still attached.

He sat her next to him, and Soundwave kept his arm around her, peering over her shoulder at the screen as the hacker began his research.

R&R


	23. Chapter 23

Phew! I had to change this a few times... Keep getting writers block

Last time: 23 made up with both Frenzy and Soundwave, and agreed to go to the autobots christmas party...

"This is highly confusing," Twenty Three complained.

They had simply googled 'Christmas party' and come up with so many varying results it was insane.

"Is this supposed to be what they call a 'black tie' event? Or casual?" she blinked in confusion.

"Go for something in between," Frenzy suggested. "Then you wont be overdressed or underdressed."

"Crazy humans and their crazy clothes," Soundwave grumbled.

"I agree," sighed Twenty Three. "You have to wear something smart as well."

She looked her men up and down. They were currently wearing some of her baggy, sexless clothes that she rarely wore. She came to an awful realization.

"We're going to have to go shopping…" she grimaced. Food shopping, she didn't mind, as it usually had a good outcome, now she had learnt basic cooking. Clothes shopping, however, left her stressed out and clueless. She had no 'fashion sense' whatsoever. They had hardly thought fashion trends an important part of her training at Sector 7.

"We have hours, we don't need to go _now,_" Frenzy put in, disliking human malls in general.

"No. We should get this over and done with, right Sounds?" she glanced at the older mech.

"Correct. Issues will not resolve themselves."

With a nod of finality, Twenty Three fiddled with her communicator.

"Dad?" she spoke into it. "I'm taking Sounds, Frenzy and Cade for a while, okay?"

"What? Where? Why do you need all three?" the deep voice demanded through the line.

"I'm going to a party of sorts with Mikaela and the Autobots. Frenzy and Soundwave need clothes too, so…"

"What? Why do they need clothes?" Megatron's voice was heavy with confusion. "And where would you ever find any to fit Soundwave?"

"Um, they're escorting me as humans," she answered.

"You turned my communications officer into a human?!?"

"Yes?" Twenty Three answered. Why was he so upset? "I can reverse it whenever I want. But I want them both with me, and I doubt the autobots would want an armed decepticon in their base."

"Why are you even going?"

"I feel like it?"

Megatron was silent for a moment.

"That's the most ridiculous reason I've ever heard."

"Shut up, Dad!" she wailed, making both men next to her bristle. No one talked to their leader like that. They were even more scared when Megatron began laughing.

"Very well, child. I trust you," he said, his voice full of mirth. "Try to wreck some more havoc while you are there, though, for me."

"If the situation arises," she answered non commitantly.

She still felt a little skitzophrenic in regards to her feelings for the autobots.

She was still a little bitter over the fact the dinobots had destroyed her human arm. True, she didn't miss it, but it wasn't about that, it was a matter of principal.

Then there was Ratchet. She had thought he was her friend…

Perhaps she would make a breakthrough at this 'christmas' gathering they would be attending.

--

Barricade sat patiently outside for about two hours while the 'humans' were inside the mall trying on clothes. He was a little sad he wouldn't be able to attend, but two men doting on her was enough, he'd be a third wheel.

It was nearing twelve thirty as they emerged now wearing casual-smart clothes.

Both men were wearing black pants, and neat iron creased shirts. Soundwave's was white with navy blue pin stripes to match his hair, and Frenzy's was a soft grey to match his own silver mop. Twenty Three was wearing a stunning blue skirt that flared out if she spun around, and a puff sleeved blouse. Her metal limbs seemed out of place in such a girly outfit, which had made one of the shop assistants extremely uncomfortable, but he hadn't said anything…He was there to sell, after all, not ask personal questions.

"You're supposed to be there in half an hour," Barricade reminded them, as they piled inside him, the men in the back seat and the femme in the front.

"I know," she grinned, and pressed the button to start his sirens. "We'll have to speed then."

She laughed gleefully as Barricade sped down the streets, vehicles fleeing his path. This was one reason she loved the police car. He was so _wild, _and adventurous.

--

"Thanks Cade," she patted his bonnet, and he flashed his lights at her. He'd gotten them there in record time, and they were now standing outside the autobot base with a couple of minutes to spare.

"No prob, Twenty Three. I'll pick you up when you call," he answered, and drove off into the sun.

"Okaaay," Twenty Three grinned at her two best friends, and raised an eyebrow at Soundwave, who was suddenly sending off waves of nervousness. "What's wrong?"

"I've never been inside the autobots base. This could be a trap," he voiced his fears.

"Don't be stupid. We may be vulnerable, but Twenty Three can kick can if anything goes wrong," Frenzy reassured his creator, and the girl nodded emphatically.

"You will not be harmed, promise," she winked at him, and knocked on the front door.

Optimus himself opened the door, Mikaela sitting on his left shoulder.

"Wow! Twenty Three!" she exclaimed with a grin. "You have some human friends! That's awesome! Does that mean you've dumped Soundblaster and that tin can, Frenzy?"

Twenty Three glared at her, and gestured to her friends, who were both wearing sour expressions.

**Couldn't even get my name right, worthless fleshbag.**

**Who's she calling a tin can, the little wretch.**

"Mikaela, this is Sound_wave, _and you know Frenzy. I have transferred them into human form for the occasion."

**What? How is that possible? **Optimus' voice boomed in her head in shock. She raised a mental barrier to try to keep the voices out, but knew it would only work so well.

"Shit!" Mikaela swore, swinging down from the Autobot's frame. Optimus helped out and gently placed her in front of the cyborg. "Sorry. I didn't mean any offense."

"Stupid fleshbag," Frenzy muttered, and Mikaela looked affronted, but dropped it. She'd just insulted him, so she supposed he deserved one free shot.

She held out her hand to the unfamiliar face.

"Sorry! Friends?" she grinned hopefully at him.

He just eyed her hand with disgust, and edged closer to his girlfriend.

Optimus decided now would be a good time to interrupt.

"Welcome, Twenty Three, Soundwave, Frenzy. I have one request before we continue to the celebrations," he warned them, and Twenty Three raised an eyebrow. "No fighting."

"Keep your dinobots in check, and we won't throw the first punch. However, if I see a threat, I will protect my friends."

"There will be no need for that," he assured her, and they walked into the main room.

The decepticon trio stopped dead as they entered the decorated rec room.

Autobots and humans alike, dwarfed by the decorations.

"What the slag is that?" Twenty Three gasped, pointing to an enormous tree covered with baubles.

"That's our Christmas tree," Sam grinned, walking over to them, and extending his arm, much like his girlfriend had done. "Sam Witwicky."

"We've met, _Ladiesman217,"_ Frenzy spat, and Sam blanched.

"Barricade?"

Frenzy seemed to have a fit, Twenty Three having to restrain him as Soundwave sniggered.

"That's Frenzy, Sam," Mikaela whispered, and Sam laughed embarrassedly.

"Zee, be nice. They can't help they're primitive life forms. It's not their fault they can't recognize you, they're just stupid," Twenty Three preened, calming her lover down.

"Hey, I heard that," Mikaela shot, annoyed her guest was being so rude.

"I said you were stupid, not deaf. It isn't a criticism, Mikaela," she tried to calm her host now. "I too, did not realize how primitive my own mind was until I gained the knowledge of the Allspark. Human minds are simply not created to hold as much information."

Mikaela held her breath for a minute, and closed her eyes.

**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…**

Finally, she opened her eyes, and smiled again. This only confirmed in Twenty Three's mind her obvious lack in intelligence.

"Well, let's introduce you properly to the others," she said, ushering her over to some Mechs her mind identified as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, yet she could not remember ever conversing with them.

Mikaela swapped introductions, and they seemed tense.

Frenzy and Soundwave seemed to be glaring at them.

She shrugged, and held her hand up in greeting.

"What happened to your arms and legs?" Sideswipe asked her. "I thought squishies were supposed to be, well… squishy."

Twenty Three glanced around the room until she spotted the dinobots. They seemed to be listening avidly to a story told by Ironhide.

"That one," she pointed at the triceratops. "He shot a laser straight through my arm, and it disintegrated. I replaced it, and the others soon afterwards."

"So," Sunstreaker tweaked one of her vectors, feeling slightly less fearless. "When did you get these babies? They look pretty dangerous, if creepy. I saw the dinobots after you escaped. Ratchet was not happy…"

She withdrew her vector and wrapped it around herself protectively a couple of others seeking out contact with Soundwave and Frenzy.

"Where is Ratchet?" she asked quietly. Despite the fact he left her for the autobots, she still cared about him on some level.

"Oh, Doc Hatchet's fixing up old Wheeljack. Another explosion," Sideswipe grinned, glancing at the door as if they'd enter any time. "It's the third one this week!"

"What he doesn't realize, is all the energon he's using for his tests, we spiked them with sugar," Sunstreaker sniggered, and Frenzy's eyes widened. That was Skywarp's trick! "If he'd just taste some he'd realize, but if you use it for anything else-"

"Boom!" Sideswipe finished animatedly.

"It doesn't sound very safe," she said, glancing at Soundwave, who nodded slowly. She knew better than to look to Frenzy for support in things like this, as he was the biggest prankster around. "I don't believe I'll ever understand this pranking business," she sighed.

"But at least you know what it is," Sideswipe grinned. "Ratchet said you might not, and not to mention anything like it around you."

"He thinks we're bad role models," Sunstreaker placed his hand over his heart dramatically. "The pain!"

She raised her eyebrow once more in absolute confusion.

"You're in pain?" she asked.

Frenzy nudged her. "He's being sarcastic."

"Oh! Right, how humorous," she nodded seriously, still not getting it, but knowing it should somehow be funny.

"Don't encourage them," Ratchet spoke from behind them, making them all jump. "How are you, Twenty Three? Who are you're friends?"

"I am well, thank you," she smiled at him. "You of course know Frenzy and Soundwave."

"How on earth did you manage this," he leaned down and poked Soundwave in the rib, making him yelp in protest.

"Hey!" Twenty Three wrapped her vectors around his fingers, and guided it somewhere less lethal. Soundwave edged closer to her, and half hid behind her.

He had fought against all of these autobots before, and Ratchet was indeed a menacing adversary. The size difference didn't help either.

"So, are you going to tell me how you did this?" he smiled gently at her, making the twins behind them gasp in terror. Ratchet _never_ smiled.

"It's my Allspark powers. It's just changing matter," she shrugged. "Kind of boring. What have you been doing?"

"Well, I've been busy slagging the twins here non stop, as well as fixing up Wheeljack every other day. I kind of miss the decepticon base at times like this. All of them would look after most of their own stuff," he laughed ruefully. "These idiots wouldn't know their aft from their engines."

"Ratchet! Don't swear around the lady!" Sunstreaker looked scandalized, then broke out into another cheeky grin. "No wonder you've never had a femme!"

"Shut up before I weld your aft to your helm," the old medic growled, making both twins crack up, and run for it.

"Bastards," he swore out his vents, then turned back to his friend and her mates, who were looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Sorry about them. They're idiots."

Twenty Three shrugged. "Happens. Ratchet, can you explain to me, what is Christmas?"

Ratchet blinked.

"I already looked on the world wide web, but everything contradicts itself," she hurriedly explained. "I was hoping you might know what it is…"

"Well, I'm still a little confused on that front myself," he admitted. "I will do my best to explain it. About two thousand years ago, a child was born. This child was supposed to be the child of God."

"What is 'God?'" she asked, her nose wrinkled in confusion.

"The creators of the humans and the earth. They claim he created the entire universe," he explained calmly. "Much like our Primus."

"Oh," she breathed. "Perhaps they're the same person? Different races just call him different things."

"Maybe," Ratchet scratched his chin thoughtfully. "It is a possibility…"

"So… Christmas, huh?" Frenzy interrupted, reminding them of their original purpose.

"Ah, yes," Ratchet sighed. "Well now, This child's name was 'Jesus' which means 'God is With Us.' The Christians say he went on to save the human race."

"From what?" Twenty Three furrowed her brow. The human race was still fighting pathetic wars.

"Sin," Ratchet explained. "Christians believe that if you sin you go to hell."

"That's not right!" Mikaela shouted, racing up to them. "Don't confuse her, Ratchet."

"My apologies, Mikaela. What facts have I mixed up, then?" he replied calmly. For some reason he could get along fine with these humans, but any idiot mechs, such as Sunstreaker and Wheeljack, he couldn't stand for a whole minute.

"Well, he did kind of save us from sin. But everyone sins, so you don't immediately go to hell if you sin. You ask him for forgiveness, and if you believe in him, and follow him, you'll go to Heaven instead of Hell," she explained.

"What is 'sin,' 'heaven,' and 'hell?'" Twenty Three asked, getting a headache. "I have never come across these words before."

Mikaela looked both shocked and delighted. This would mean _she_ got to tell the awesome story.

"Okay, well, 'sin' is all the bad things you've done, like lie, cheat, kill, all that."

"Killing isn't bad, as long as they're not a decepticon!" Twenty Three argued, and Soundwave pulled her closer, not liking the sound of this.

"I do not like where this conversation is going. Desist," he ordered the human.

"But why?" Twenty Three said, looking up from his chest.

"This is human nonsense," he told her calmly. "Did you not vow to destroy all that was left human in you?"

"That's true… But what if this 'God' thing is Primus? Then it's not human stuff anymore."

"We will teach you about Primus later," Frenzy promised.

"But she should know!" Mikaela argued. "She should at least know the facts. Then she can decide for herself."

"Megatron would not approve," Frenzy spat at her, before turning back to her lover currently in Soundwave's arms. He petted her head gently. "You're idea of 'sin' completely contrasts with our own. Twenty Three is impressionable, and I will not allow you to confuse her."

Mikaela frowned. "This means if she died, she'd go to Hell," she warned him.

"Twenty Three will never die," Soundwave informed her blankly. "She is the life giver."

Mikaela blinked, the information sinking in. How… unreal…

"Perhaps this is not a welcome idea to the decepticons," Ratchet started, trying to avoid a fight.

"But she should know!" Mikaela argued, practically shaking with frustration. "Everyone has a right to know!"

Twenty Three looked between Frenzy and Soundwave, who were wearing identical looks of mistrust.

"I'm sorry, Mikaela," she frowned at the girl. "I don't want to do anything to distress my family. Don't say another word about it."

"Okay…" Mikaela sighed. "But I'm giving you a Bible whether you like it or not. It's up to you if you read it."

"What is a Bible?" Frenzy cut in, still not trusting the idea. "Is it dangerous?"

"You'll have to read it to find out," Mikaela winked at them. "I'll go wrap it up for you, and add it to the pile."

Twenty Three watched in disbelief as her 'friend' hurried off.

"Wrap it in what?" Frenzy muttered.

"Pile?" Soundwave blinked.

"This is another Christmas custom," Ratchet explained. "People give presents to their loved ones. They wrap them in decorative paper to conceal what is within, until they are given it. They're over there by the tree."

"Those are presents?" Twenty Three asked in delight at the brightly colored packages. "I only ever got one present, and that was in a crate from Screamer."

"I've never gotten a present," huffed Frenzy, only to be clipped over the head by an unimpressed Soundwave.

"They are unnecessary," he reminded his creation. "This is a human ritual, not cybertronian."

"Still," Frenzy looked longingly at the boxes.

"There are a couple over there for you," Ratchet informed them. "Of course, they won't have your names on them, like Twenty Three's do, as we did not know it was you who was attending. I believe Mikaela marked them with stars on the name tags."

Frenzy gripped his girlfriend's hand with glee.

"I've got presents," he laughed at her, getting excited. "I wonder what it is! I want it!"

"Why do you want it so badly?" Soundwave asked the younger male cynically. "You don't even know what it is!"

"That's the excitement," Ratchet volunteered, only to receive a trademark Soundwave glare.

"Ratchet, my friend, I hope you aren't being too harsh with our guests," Optimus clapped his CMO on the back. "How are you enjoying yourselves?" he directed at the humans.

"By talking to people," Twenty Three stated, looking confused, and Soundwave nudged her, to shut her up.

"We are fine," Soundwave replied, deadpan.

Frenzy was giggling at his girl's remark, still in high spirits over the thought of presents.

"That is good to know," Optimus replied, obviously amused, himself. "If you will follow me, we will begin the gift giving, as soon as Wheeljack and Mikaela join us."

"Wheeljack?" Ratchet asked warily. "He should be resting."

"He can't miss Christmas," Optimus argued. "The humans were quite adamant, especially Mikaela Banes."

Ratchet sighed and shook his head. "I'm not repairing him again."

The group proceeded over to the other side of the room where there were several human and transformer sized chairs. The dinobots looked up from where Ironhide had finished his tale, and gasped in delight as they recognized Twenty Three.

"Creator!" Grimlock crowed. "Me Grimlock miss you! Where you go?"

"I am not your creator," Twenty Three growled. "I killed your creator."

Silence…

"WHAT?" the dinobots cried all at once.

"I killed your creator," she repeated, glaring holes into Slag.

"Stand down!" Optimus shouted, as they began reaching for there weapons.

"But you _are_ creator," Sludge insisted. "Me Sludge, saw you, Allspark, when you, Allspark made me."

"The Allspark was sharing my body. She was unstable, so I killed her," she repeated to the group of restless robo lizards.

"That is unfortunate," Optimus said guardedly, as he tried to place himself between the irate young woman and the edgy triceratops.

"Who wants presents!" Mikaela's voice carried over them, breaking the tension.

She was sitting cross legged in Wheeljack's outstretched hand gripping a small red parcel.

The twins decided to break the silence with a whoop of excitement, as the started shoving everyone around until they resembled a half circle.

Wheeljack gently placed Mikaela on the ground, as she handed over the red parcel to Twenty Three.

"There you go, Twenty Three," she smiled happily. "You can have the first present!"

Twenty Three accepted it gingerly, and carefully unwrapped it. It was a book with a fancy red leather cover on it. On the spine the words "The Holy Bible" was printed in black.

"Thank you," Twenty Three said politely, as the others were being given different presents.

It seemed Ironhide had given all his mech friends different types of artillery.

Sunstreaker gave Sideswipe some new mags, and Sideswipe returned the favor with a wax kit. The twins seemed to have gone in together to organize Ironhide a box that punched him as soon as he lifted the lid.

Twenty Three looked around the room at the happiness and humor spread around the room with unveiled delight. Sunstreaker was hanging a large sprig of mistletoe over Ironhide's head, and trying to get Jazz to kiss the angry weapons specialist.

"Come on! It's tradition!" Sunstreaker grinned.

"_Earth_ tradition," Ironhide argued.

"When on Earth, do as the earthlings do," Sideswipe laughed, shoving Jazz forward, so he fell on top of his friend.

Both twins cracked up laughing, and ran opposite directions.

"We'll get you for this!" Jazz shouted, chasing after them.

"I've never seen so many people this happy," she whispered to Soundwave, Frenzy having run off to bug Mikaela about where his present was.

"It is unusual," agreed Soundwave. "We are in the middle of a war. I have not seen people this unguarded since the golden age."

"Twenty Three! Look!" Frenzy called over to them, an arm full of parcels. "These are yours! There's some for Sounds, too!"

Twenty Three laughed, and dragged Soundwave over to her other mate, where they plopped down next to Sam.

"These are all yours," Frenzy dropped the pile in her lap, and her eyes widened.

"All of them?" she asked.

"Yep," Sam grinned over at her, a walkie talkie in hand. "You're pretty popular, whether you know it or not."

Twenty Three frowned. "I'm sorry, I was unaware of this present giving ritual. I'm afraid I have nothing for you. For anyone."

Sam laughed.

"We didn't expect anything," he told her, amused. "We know this is your first Christmas, and you probably wouldn't know about it. It's enough of a gift that you decided to come. Especially for Mikaela and Ratchet. They really care about you, you know?"

"I know," she sighed. "But I don't understand why. Ratchet, I have spent much time with, but Mikaela, I barely know."

Sam shrugged. "She's just like that. She has a good heart, and now she's into this Christian stuff she has this need to befriend everyone."

"I tried to make a being like her," she admitted. Soundwave went rigid next to her.

**What are you doing? You're giving them our secrets!**

**Shut up Soundwave. Silverstreak is no secret weapon.**

"I failed," she continued at Sam's look of interest. "My creation was weak and stubborn and arrogant."

"Well, Mikaela _is_ one of a kind," Sam scratched the back of his head. "But you tried to make another Mikaela? Don't get me wrong, I love her to bits, but I don't think having a whole lot of her running around would be good. Scary, if anything."

"See? Even the human agrees," Soundwave told her smugly.

"Just because you were right doesn't mean you have to rub it in," she sulked.

Frenzy noticed the change in mood, and shoved Soundwave, bringing his girl into a protective hug.

"Don't depress her, you idiot," Frenzy glared at his creator, then tried to divert his loves attention elsewhere. "Look at this present I got. I have no idea what it is, what do you think?"

She looked at the blue cardboard box which said "Roses," but when opened, it revealed not flowers, but sparkly little objects.

"I don't know, but they smell nice," she smiled, leaning into his chest, as she picked one up and studied it.

"That's chocolate," Sam explained, dumbfounded they'd never had a box of Roses before. "You unwrap it and eat what's inside."

Frenzy untwisted the side to reveal a brown lump.

"I liked it better when it was blue," he complained, looking at the wrapper, still in his hand.

"Just eat it," Sam rolled his eyes.

Frenzy shrugged and casually threw it into his mouth, then froze, and began choking in surprise.

Twenty Three patted his back in concern, and Soundwave made to help him, but the silver haired male let out a delighted laugh.

"That tastes amazing!" he cried, and gave Twenty Three one as well, pointedly ignoring Soundwave.

"You're right!" Twenty Three agreed after tasting her own.

Frenzy grinned and dove into his box, not stopping until he had tried every last flavor.

Soundwave turned dejectedly to his own pile of presents, and found that he, also, had received an identical box.

Twenty Three looked to her own pile of gifts, and began to sort through them.

From Ratchet, she received a human sized ratchet. She recognized the humor and laughed, making a side note to thank him for it.

From Mikaela, in addition to the Bible, which she didn't really understand as of yet, she received some funky clothes, and a stick blender, which she became immediately intrigued with.

Mikaela had spotted her inspecting it, and reading the manual and had laughed.

"I thought you'd like it," she grinned.

"Thank you! Thank you Mikaela!" she had grabbed her by the shoulders and given her a good shake.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend your rattling," Sam had stood in, and rescued her from the cyborgs steel grip.

Optimus Prime had given her a data pad filled with the basic Autobot history – his version, now he had remembered all of it.

The twins, not really knowing anything about her, except that she was extremely dangerous if you pissed her off, had gone with the safe option of getting her a box of fancy biscuits.

Wheeljack had given her a defibulator, something she had no idea how to work it, or what it would do if she could.

The dinobots had given her a pretty green rock they had dug up, and a small tree in bloom.

Jazz had given her an mp3 player, which Frenzy and Soundwave had glared at, insulted.

"She has _us_ for her music!" Frenzy muttered to Soundwave in irritation. "What does she need that for?"

"Ratbat and Buzzsaw already store her playlists," he agreed.

Ironhide, not wanting to gift a possible enemy with a gun, had instead also given her a food gift. Something called "Scorched Almonds" that, despite the sound, were not burned, but rather tasty.

All in all, the present giving part of the night went rather well. Once every gift had been given and received, Mikaela put on some cheerful Christmas music, and the real party began.

Soundwave and Frenzy stayed close by Twenty Three's side, as she talked to everyone she wished to.

Sam was getting out the alcohol for the humans, as Ironhide was retrieving the energon.

"Try some of this," Sam gave her a glass of creamy brown liquid.

She gave it a sip, and smiled at the gentle burning sensation.

"That's tasty," she commented, passing it to Frenzy to try. "What is it?"

"Baileys," he replied, as Frenzy downed the entire glass, then held it out for a refill.

Sam gave Soundwave the next glass before refilling Frenzy's and moving on to the remaining humans.

"Who is that?" she whispered to Frenzy, pointing towards a male human in his late twenties.

"William Lennox. He is linked to the army," Frenzy whispered, and she let out a low hiss, her guard immediately up.

"He's with the army? With the sector?" She growled lowly.

Frenzy twitched nervously, and looked to Soundwave for support. They could easily get killed in these forms, if Twenty Three started fighting. And there was no telling if she'd lose control.

"Tee, there's no telling if he was involved or not. He may have had nothing to do with Sector 7," Frenzy whispered, stroking her hair softly to calm her.

"Correct," Soundwave agreed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Obtain more information before acting."

"I think I'll just ask him," she stated, before walking off, leaving her lovers to chase after her.

Reaching her target, she tapped him on the shoulder, making him spin around in surprise.

"Is your name William Lennox?" she asked, seriously to the bewildered man.

"Why yes, although most people just call me Will," he cracked a smile. "You must be Twenty Three, right?"

"Correct," she brushed the question aside. "Are you involved with the army?"

"Yes?" he answered, raising a brow at her. This young woman certainly was blunt.

"Are you involved with Sector 7?" she continued to press him, darkly.

"What? No! I'd never join those guys! I heard about what they did to you," he answered in shock.

Frenzy and Soundwave finally caught up to her, and once again, wrapped her in a two-way hug.

"Apologies," Soundwave looked over to the human, and Ironhide who was observing them quietly. "Twenty Three has a grudge against those who wronged her."

"It's understandable," Will answered, looking uncomfortable. "You have my word I had nothing to do with it."

"I know I saw your name somewhere, recently…" Frenzy murmured, staring at the soldier, before it hit him. "Your team killed Scorponok!"

"Hey, he attacked us first," the man defended.

"Who was Scorponok?" Twenty Three asked her first mate.

"No one," Soundwave interrupted firmly. He did _not_ want a fight to break out. "He doesn't matter."

"Oh, ok…" she sighed, and leaned into his chest, full of trust.

"You are very defensive of your friends," Ironhide noted aloud.

She looked up at the huge mech, and nodded.

"Of course," she answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," he replied. "It was just an observation. It's a virtue not common among decepticons. Then again, virtues themselves are not common among decepticons."

"That's not true," she argued, standing upright again. "I've seen loads of virtues in my family. Bravery, loyalty, honor."

"Are we talking about the same decepticons?" Ironhide asked, concerned. Just what illusions had they tricked her with?

She growled angrily, her vectors twitching, before Frenzy decided to grab her, and drag her off somewhere else. Soundwave briefly apologized for their behavior, and followed quickly in their wake.

_**Stupid Ironhide**_Twenty Three couldn't help but think, as Frenzy led her off. He sat her down next to Soundwave, once he'd caught up, and went to get them all some more drinks.

Soundwave wrapped his arm around her, and held her close to his side. He hardly ever got to have her to himself, since Frenzy had come back on the scene. Something he sorely regretted.

For some reason, he was more terrified than he'd been of anything else.

Terrified of letting her down.

Terrified of getting pushed to the side.

Terrified of losing her.

"Relax, Sweetspark," he whispered quietly to her. "Don't let them get to you. They don't know us."

She snuggled into him, taking comfort in his words.

"I know…" she mumbled back, from somewhere in his chest. He gently stroked her hair, until her heart rate slowed down, back to normal.

It was moments like these that he wanted to last forever.

Soundwave sighed sadly when Frenzy returned, drinks in hand. He seemed to have downed a few before coming back as well, as he was staggering slightly. He seemed to have even forgotten his campaign against Soundwave, as he'd brought all three of them a drink.

They accepted them gratefully, and Frenzy skulled his own beverage before collapsing next to Twenty Three.

"How you feeling, Tee?" he asked her sluggishly.

She smiled at him, amused at his antics. "I'm fine, Zee. Give me a hug?"

He tried to comply, but ended up falling into her lap. "Hey, Tee… You gonna drink that?"

She giggled, and handed him her drink, wondering lightly, just how much he'd had.

Soundwave watched in horror as Frenzy downed his latest drink, and quickly drank his own, before that, too, could be scabbed.

His cassette seemed to be drifting off to sleep, head once again in their lovers lap, as she traced lines over his face, and played with his hair.

He couldn't help but feel sad it wasn't him…

Twenty Three felt his sadness ebbing out from him, and turned to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You know I love you too, right Soundwave?" she whispered to him, careful not to wake her first love.

"I know," the older mech in humans skin sighed. "Just not as much as Frenzy."

She looked at him helplessly.

"Don't try to deny it. I've been in your head, I know how you feel," he reminded her.

"Sounds, I've known Frenzy longer. He's always been there for me… Give us time, and I we may get closer as well," she told him, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"It's hard if he's always there," he complained, a little unnerved at just how good that felt…

"We'll sort something out, I promise, Sounds. I'll make sure we get plenty of alone time."

Soundwave sighed happily, and rested his head upon hers.

Suddenly, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe jumped into view.

Soundwave tensed immediately, holding Twenty Three firmly against him.

**Slag it! **His voice creeped into her head. **Did they hear?**

"You're looking comfortable," Sideswipe grinned, amused.

"Would you like to tell us how this little love triangle works, then?" Sunstreaker added, aiming to poke the unconscious male, but Twenty Three diverted his finger.

"Negative," Soundwave growled, his guard up.

Twenty Three was a little confused at why he was suddenly so defensive.

"What is there to tell?" she asked them, confused. "I love them both, they love me. We are together."

"And they don't mind sharing you?" Sunstreaker asked, his grin spreading. "Would they mind sharing you with us?"

Soundwave let out another low growl, and held his mate even closer.

Twenty Three just blinked in surprise.

"They do mind sharing, they just don't have a choice. I will not be taking any more mates, so forget that idea immediately! I already have too many others after me," she warned them, cuddling Zee close to her frame, and leaning back into Soundwave.

"Hey, sorry, sorry!" Sideswipe said, his hands up in defense. "We were only teasing you!"

"I think we should go," Soundwave gestured to the room around them.

Several autobots were already over energized including, surprisingly, Ratchet. Since he was the only one Twenty Three really wanted to see, she nodded. "Okay…"

"What, you're going already?" Sideswipe complained.

"Yes, thank you for your company. Excuse me, I must go and find Mikaela," she spoke politely, gently lifting Frenzy up in her vectors.

Twenty Three said her farewells, and met Soundwave at the door, after he had collected their gifts.

They waited barely two minutes before Barricade rolled up, and opened his doors for them.

"What happened to Frenzy?" he asked, slightly concerned, as Twenty Three lay him down in the back with her.

Soundwave sighed, and got in the front.

"He's just drunk and tired," Twenty Three said with a smile. "Cade, the Autobots gave us presents! Wasn't that nice?"

"They didn't ask you for anything, did they? Not more dinobots or anything?" the cop car sounded concerned.

"No, it's just part of this Christmas festival thing," she explained.

"I still don't trust them," Barricade warned her. "They might be trying to bribe you."

"I… don't think so, Cade," she sighed softly, caressing Frenzy's jaw line. "But I will keep your warning in mind."

Barricade left it at that, not wanting to say anything else in front of Soundwave. He knew the mech didn't trust him, and he knew about the "Laserbeak" incident. He could understand to some extent. If twenty Three was his, he wouldn't want anyone coming within an inch of her. This didn't make him hate Soundwave any less, however. He'd always despised the communications officer, as did most of the decepticons, except for his cassettes, of course.

The radio began playing quietly in the background, causing Twenty Three to drift off to sleep as well.

Barricade pulled into the base entrance silently, opening his front passenger door to let Soundwave out.

He complied, and made to open the back door, to retract his sleeping femme, but Barricade locked his doors, turning the music up slightly.

Soundwave glared at the cop car.

"Let me get her, you slag pile," he growled. How _dare_ he.

"She's asleep. Let her be," Barricade argued in response.

"She should be sleeping in her quarters, not in another mech," Soundwave shouted, angrily. "Let her out!"

Twenty Three began to stir, and looked up at Soundwave through the window.

"Sounds?" she called sleepily.

Barricade unlocked his doors immediately, and let her out, carrying Frenzy's still unconscious form.

"I'm sorry this idiot woke you up," Barricade apologized, transforming. "I warned him not to."

"Don't call him an idiot, Cade, he's still my mate," she yawned patting the mech's foot. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose."

Barricade nodded, shot one last glare at Soundwave, then turned to leave.

Twenty Three raised an eyebrow at this, but just grabbed Soundwave's hand in one of her own, and made their way back to her room.

"Sleep well, Zee," she whispered, as she tucked him in to one side of her bed.

Slowly, she turned back to her second lover, and motioned for him to come forward.

Wrapping him in a tight hug, she sat him down on the bed, placing herself next to him.

"Sounds," she addressed him gently, and his heart froze at the tone.

Was he in some sort of trouble? He nodded nervously in response.

"What's going on with you and Barricade?" she asked, her tone serious, yet soft. "Is there some history there?"

Soundwave sighed, nervously.

"I have a history with most of the decepticons," he answered evasively. "I am not well liked."

"Oh?" she asked, placing a hand on his knee. "Please tell me, love? Don't leave anything out…"

"I… don't know. It's a long story," he tried to shake her off.

"Sounds," she looked away, hurt. "Anything I find out about you, your past, it won't change how we are now. I promise… I'd just… rather find out from you than from the others. I won't think of you any differently, I promise."

"You can't promise that," Soundwave looked at her sadly. "You can't promise what you are going to think."

"I _love_ you Soundwave," she said fiercely. "Maybe not as much as Zee, but I _do_ love you. That isn't going to change any time soon."

"…Okay," Soundwave said, seriously. "But it's easier to show you than tell you. Link minds with me."

Twenty Three obeyed, and was immediately thrown into visions of deception, blackmail, and lies against most of the other decepticon. All to serve both Megatron and himself. He'd double crossed almost all of her friends at some stage. Every decepticon, barring Megatron himself, and his own cassettes.

Once the images faded, Twenty Three was shocked silent.

Lies and deception was one of the things she couldn't understand. She, who was trained to follow everything at face value, something which had caught her out before.

But part of being in a relationship, as she'd learnt after Frenzy's redecorating stunt on Starscream's quarters, was that you had to recognize your differences with your partner, and accept them for it.

So she didn't understand how Soundwave could blackmail people… She didn't understand Frenzy's love of pranks either, but they'd worked through that. And it meant the world to her that Soundwave had shared this piece of him with her as well.

Soundwave, himself was getting rather nervous. His mate had been quiet for some time now.

"You promised…" he said dejectedly, taking her silence for disgust, or betrayal.

Twenty Three pulled him into a close hug, dragging him down to lie in the bed next to her. She reestablished their link, and shared all her emotions for him, not masking anything.

He almost choked on the amount of love she felt for him. His entire body burning with it, he grasped her, digging his fingers into the soft skin of her back.

They lay in their silent embrace for some time, letting their thoughts flicker across each others minds.

Eventually, they were disturbed by the door creaking open. They both were amused to see Rumble, Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw peeking through. They seemed uncertain of what exactly they were to do from there.

Twenty Three sat up and gestured for them to come in quietly. She moved herself and Soundwave over so there was enough room for Rumble to lie down next to his brother, and Ravage to curl up at the base of the bed.

Ratbat snuggled up in between his creator and his 'mother,' while the other aerials decided to sleep perched on her bed head.

Twenty Three cuddled the youngest cassetticon, who crooned at her, making her giggle. She looked over to Soundwave, to find him staring at her with glazed over eyes.

To find a femme, a mate, who not only loved _him, _which was a feat in itself, but one who fit in so… _perfectly_ with his family… It was unimaginable. But it was real.

He took her by surprise, reaching right over Ratbat to pull her into a searing kiss.

"Twenty Three," he growled throatily. "I love you so much…"

She smiled into him, and kissed him back, just as passionately.

"I know, my darling," she whispered back to him. "And you know I love you too."

They both lay down, hugging each other around an excited Ratbat.

Soundwave idly patted his head until he calmed down, and also fell into recharge.

Soon enough, the only one who wasn't asleep was the slightly traumatized Ravage, who kept an eye open from his position at their feet.

He had known Soundwave the longest… And _never_ seen him act like this.

The again, femmes had strange effects on mechs.

poor ravage...

poor FRENZY - he's gonna have one heck of a hangover...

More silverstreak stuff coming up

REVIEW


	24. Chapter 24

Silverstreak had spent the entire day training with a moody Skywarp.

She heard earlier that her creator had gone out partying with her mates, while she was left here doing menial excersizes.

_Damn it, why couldn't I have gone? _She thought, throwing sloppy punches in the air in front of her. _Am I that much of a disappointment?_

"You better get those punches right, or I'll never hear the end of it," Skywarp hissed. "Like this."

He did a perfect uppercut.

Silverstreak tried to imitate it, but Skywarp just let out a cry of frustration.

"You idiot! That's nothing like what I'm doing!" he shouted, grabbing her hand, and bending the wrist. "It has to be straight, like this."

She tried again, doing slightly better, but Skywarp wasn't even watching.

"Why'd I get stuck with babysitting," he muttered to himself. "Should've stayed quiet."

Silverstreak felt another twinge in her spark. What was wrong with her? Why did she keep disappointing everyone? Was she that worthless?

She felt tears running down her face as she kept punching and kicking, her shots getting sloppier by the minute, until she ended up on the floor sobbing.

"What's wrong with you?" Skywarp asked, horrified at the emotional femme. "It's like you don't even _want_ to try. Do you _like_ Devastator coming on to you or something?"

Silverstreak just cried harder.

"This is pathetic!" Skywarp whined, frustrated with the idiot femme he'd been ditched with. "That's it, I'm going out for a flight. When I get back, you _better_ have pulled yourself together!"

Skywarp stomped off, fuming at how embarrassing this was. Why did _he_ have to train her? He had better things to do that comfort crying femmes.

Originally he'd thought she was kind of cute, but attraction had given way to disgust when he realized just how weak she was, and he'd lost all patience with her.

Still, he couldn't entirely blame her for it, which is why he wasn't beating the crap out of her for showing weakness, like his training officer had done with him. But she was definitely out of place with the decepticons.

They should just call it quits, and set her to work cleaning up after the others. Surely she could handle that.

"Yo Skywarp," Thundercracker called out from behind him. "How's training going with your girlfriend?"

Skywarp shuddered. As if he'd ever even _look_ at someone that weak.

"She's pathetic," Skywarp grabbed his friend by the shoulders, shaking him dramatically. "Please TC! Take her off me!!"

Thundercracker let out a laugh at his friends antics.

"Hey, it's only a week, right?" TC grinned at him. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be training her now?"

"She's too busy _crying,_" Skywarp said in disgust. "Why'd Twenty Three ever make her, anyway?"

"Learning curve, I suppose?" TC offered. "Silverstreak was the first one she made by herself."

Skywarp just sighed. "You can train the next one."

Much later that day, the two seekers happened upon Twenty Three and Soundwave (now back in mech form), who were taking it easy in the rec room.

This in itself was surprising, since Soundwave rarely even entered the room, preferring his own quarters when he was off duty.

"Yo! Skywarp! TC!" Twenty Three called out happily, from her seat on her mate's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Thundercracker said, as they sat opposite the couple. "Where's Frenzy?"

"Dad sent him off to do some research or something," she shrugged, then turned to the black and purple seeker. "How's my little femme coming along?"

Skywarp just thumped his head on the table, moaning as if in pain.

"She's awful!" he complained. "All she does is cry. She can't even get basic form right, no matter how many times I show her."

Twenty Three frowned at this.

"I may end up having to destroy her… Her mind sounds unstable. Perhaps I could get by with some simple editing," she thought aloud. "Soundwave, do you think we could do to her what we did to me?"

Soundwave shook his head. "You had two minds. A spare to patch the other."

"Just what are you going to do to her?" Thundercracker asked, curious.

"Destroy any parts of her mind that show weakness… But it looks like it might not work," she sighed, resting her cheek against her lovers face plate.

"Outcome: Possible, not probable," Soundwave said helpfully.

"Well, I suppose we don't have anything to lose, right?" she said optimistically. "But Sounds, you're helping me build my next creation."

"Alright," he said quietly. He was rather honored, to help build the next generation.

Thundercracker and Skywarp looked at each other nervously. They'd never seen him speak so much, nor appear so relaxed. Was it even the same Soundwave?

"Alrighty," Twenty Three said, patting her ride's shoulder cannon. "To the training room! We have a femme to adjust."

Soundwave obeyed smoothly, and turned to walk out the door.

"You guys want to come?" she called back at the seekers, and they followed at a distance, talking amongst themselves.

"What do you think will happen? You know, if they trash her mind?" TC asked his friend.

"I don't know… She might malfunction or explode," Skywarp whispered back. "I don't know if we should stand too close.

"Should we even be going? It sounds painful…" TC commented hesitantly.

"You kidding?" Skywarp laughed "I haven't seen anything like this before! It should be quite a show."

"I suppose you _want_ her to get slagged," TC shot at him.

"Well, it'd mean less work for me," he grinned.

As it happened, Silver streak did not get "slagged" as such.

Twenty Three and Soundwave joined minds, to help each other navigate the femme's mind smoothly.

The fear in her eyes, as they searched the different parts of her personality turned to pain, as she let her knees buckle when they started destroying her 'weaknesses.'

The seekers both flinched at her cry of pain, but that soon ceased as she drooped, and let the light in her optics dull.

The two telepaths removed themselves from her mind, and looked at their work.

"Silverstreak, can you hear me?" Twenty Three asked her gently.

"Affirmative," came the monotonous reply.

"How do you feel?" she proceeded, prodding her foot with her toe.

"Functional."

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, a little concerned.

"Affirmative."

"Who am I?" she asked forcefully.

"My creator, Twenty Three," the answer was dead pan.

"Reminds me of Soundwave," Skywarp sniggered, only to receive a glare by the bot in question.

"Skywarp, show her those punches again," Twenty Three ordered, and he obeyed.

On her orders, Silverstreak copied the punches perfectly, then returned to her neutral posture.

"Slag," Twenty Three sighed, using her father's favorite curse word. "I've succeeded in creating a drone."

"It's an improvement, at least, right?" Skywarp grinned at her cheerfully.

"I suppose," she stretched her back, and swung up to sit once again on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Keep training her, ok Sky? I'll reevaluate her situation when the weeks up."

Skywarp sighed, and got straight back into it, marginally less irritated now the femme was actually doing as told.

Soundwave carried his mate down the corridor, and towards the exit.

**Where are we going, Sounds? **She asked her mate curiously.

**You'll see, **he replied mysteriously.

They continued through the trees concealing the base, until they came across a clearing full of wild flowers. Soundwave set her down in the middle of them, and looked to her hopefully.

Twenty Three herself was breathless. She'd never seen anything so beautiful, so… _untouched._

"Wow," she sighed, sending Soundwave all her gratitude and amazement. **Where did you find this place?**

**Buzzsaw discovered it on a scout flight, **he explained, pleased with himself. **I take it you like it?**

She gently traced the petals of a flower with her fingertip, then turned to her lover, excited energy fizzing within her, and unleashed one gentle shock of power, changing him once again into his human form.

Caught off guard, Soundwave stumbled, but Twenty Three caught him in her vectors, shoving him to the ground. She followed soon afterwards, kissing him furiously to show her thanks.

"I guess Frenzy isn't so much into the romance?" he asked, amused at her reaction.

"Not so much," she grinned, brushing her metal fingers across his cheek. "I doubt anything like this has ever crossed his mind."

"That's why you have me," Soundwave grinned up at her, glad he'd outdone Frenzy in _something._

"Sounds, I don't think I'll _ever_ let you go," she whispered to him, lying pressed up next to him.

"That's good, because I'm not planning on going anywhere," he flipped her onto her back, and pinned her to the ground, kissing her tenderly.

She laughed aloud, and wrestled with him until they were both exhausted, and simply lay quietly on the crushed plants, enjoying the scents.

Woot!

Thanks for the reviews :D

gives out pizza

Mikaela: Because SOMEone ate all the cookies.

Sam: Hey, I thought they were for me...

23: shakes head crazy humans...


	25. Chapter 25

Frenzy was feeling a little bummed.

Although officially, Megatron had given him permission to get back together with Twenty Three, he kept giving him an overload of work to keep him away from her.

He was wrapped up in so many chores and shifts, he only had about ten minutes with his girl every day before he had to get in some recharge.

He wondered vaguely where exactly Megatron was finding all these jobs for him, before realizing he'd been taking over almost everybody elses shifts.

This was completely unfair.

Skywarp and Thundercracker got more spare time than him, and they weren't even here from the beginning! He was the one who'd helped unfreeze Megatron. And now the ungrateful bastard, not that he'd ever call him that to his face, was working him into the ground.

It seemed no one else was doing any work at all… well, except Starscream seemed to be permanently locked away in his lab, but he was pretty anti social anyway.

Sighing, Frenzy made his way back to their quarters, dragging his feet.

When he opened the door, he saw his femme sitting on heir bed reading a book, Ravage curled up beside her.

"Hey Rav," he greeted his sibling, before wrapping his arms tiredly around his girlfriend.

"What are you reading, girly?"

"It's that 'bible' story book Mikaela gave to me. It's quite interesting, but everyone dies," she told him, lifting him into her lap, where he lay back against her.

"Sounds depressing," he yawned. "Where's Soundwave?"

"Oh, Dad needed his help with something in Tripticon. I think they're still sorting through my old files, but I didn't really want to go, so I stayed here," she informed him, stroking the ridges on his cheeks.

He smiled slightly.

"Good for you, Tee," he took one of her hands in his, and stated playing with it absentmindedly. "I'm glad you're doing what you want… You've grown a lot stronger, you know that?"

"Really?" she asked him, curiously. "Soundwave says I still need a little more work… He says I should change my name, so I have a better sense of Identity."

Frenzy sat up, and looked in her eyes. He hadn't heard about this development.

"Only do it if you want to, Tee. Don't let them bully you into a new name," he told her seriously, but she just laughed, and cuddled him.

"I know, Zee," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for caring, but I actually think it's a cool idea. I've never liked 'Twenty Three' as such, anyway. It's more an identification code than a name. Although I do like Tee."

Frenzy grinned at that, and pulled her close, which issued a growl from Ravage.

**Get a room, **the panther thought at them, tone dripping with disdain.

"We did, kitty cat. You're in it," Frenzy smirked, before giving his girl a noisy wet kiss on her cheek, sending Ravage running from the room.

Twenty Three laughed, grabbing him and shoving him down next to her.

"Zee! That tickles!" she said, wiping the energon off her cheek before it burned through her skin. She lay down next to her lover, and rested her head against his, sighing deeply. "I've missed you, Zee… You're always busy…"

"I know, Tee. It's Megatron's fault. He's giving me stupid hours," he huffed, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, Zee. I can talk to Dad if you want," she offered, but he shook his head.

"He'll just make it worse," he sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this now… This was his only time today with Tee… "So, you thought of any names yet?"

"A few," she answered. "But I'm still trying to figure out which one I like best…"

"Maybe I can help. What are they?" he asked, eagerly.

"I was hoping you'd offer," she laughed. "Well, I found the name 'Eve' in that book. She was the mother of the human race. Then there's 'Beta.' And Soundwave likes 'Entrance.' Or 'En' for short. I'm still not sure, though."

"Beta is nice," he said thoughtfully. "Then again, so is Eve…" he purposely left out his creator's favorite.

"See my dilemma?" she asked him, amused. "At first, I thought I'd go and see what everyone else liked, but then that would kind of defeat the point," she sighed. "Soundwave says I have to choose one I like, because it's my identity, and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"Did you have any other ideas?" he asked curiously.

"You'll laugh," she blushed.

"No I won't," he promised, but she still looked skeptical.

"Soundwave did. And Megatron," she huffed.

"Hey I'm not them – wait, you said _Soundwave_ laughed at you?" he asked, aghast.

She nodded seriously.

"It was mean."

"Hey, don't sulk," Frenzy grinned at her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "What was the name?"

"Mntrn," she mumbled.

"What?" he raised an optic ridge.

"Minitron," she said grumpily, glaring at him as he did an awful job at holding back his laughter. "Well my Dad's Megatron, right? So why not?"

"Sorry Tee," he cuddled her. "The thing is… I cybertronian, only mechs names end with 'tron.'"

"Oh, so _that's_ why they were laughing," she blushed deeply. "I feel like an idiot."

"Hey, you're no idiot," he nosed her gently. "It's just another culture you haven't gotten the hang of yet. You'll get there."

"I hope so," she sighed.

They both looked over as the door creaked open.

Soundwave entered, once he saw they weren't doing anything too private. You could never tell, with Frenzy.

He ejected his cassettes, Ravage included, and knelt down beside the bed.

Knowing what was expected of her, she transformed him into his human form, and he crept into the sheets next to her. Frenzy had a death grip on his woman, glaring around her at his creator.

Twenty Three, herself, was a little surprised a this. They seemed to be getting along most of the time.

"Zee, what's wrong?" she asked him, giving his ribs a tickle.

"You laughed at Tee. You made her feel stupid," he growled at the navy haired human.

"Hey, if you were there you would have laughed too," Rumble cut across his creator's retort. "I was in him at the time, you weren't even there."

"You _did_ laugh too, Zee," she reminded him, holding him close. "No more fighting, Zee. You'll have another long day tomorrow. Go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered, nodding tiredly into her, drifting off.

"Don't take it personally, Rumble, he's just tired," she told him, flipping the bed sheets up so he could climb in next to Soundwave.

Since she'd adopted, or been adopted into such a huge family, they'd had to get a massive size bed in, for all of them to fit in it, as the cassettes generally preferred to bunk with their creator.

They'd also installed a couple of bars high up on the wall for Buzzsaw and Laserbeak to sleep on. Ratbat, however, preferred to sleep in cassette form next to Soundwave.

Twenty Three felt a gentle prodding at her mind, and allowed Soundwave access.

**Apologies, I didn't intend to make you feel stupid, **he said completely honestly. **I didn't mean to – **

**It's okay, darling,** she sent back, turning her head around to give him a gentle kiss. **I know.**

Twenty Three let out a huge yawn the next morning, and was slightly sad to see Frenzy had already left.

Ah well, Megatron had given him a job, so he had to do it.

She felt the bed shift, and looked down to where Ravage was stretching.

"Morning Rav," she whispered, smiling as she heard a gear pop. She looked over a Soundwave and Rumble, still sound asleep.

Ratbat transformed where he was, and would have crushed his creators face if Twenty Three hadn't grabbed him, and relocated the youngest cassetticons to her lap.

"Ratty, you have to be _careful_ around Sounds when he's a human. You could squash him!" she told him off, but regretted it as his eyes grew, and he started to cry.

"Hush darling, it's okay," she whispered, rocking him back and forwards.

"What happened now?" Soundwave groaned, waking up, himself.

"Sorry, Sounds. You can go back to sleep if you want," she ruffled his hair.

"Negative. I'm awake now," he blinked tiredly. "What's wrong with Ratbat?"

"I almost squashed you!" he wailed, despite Twenty Three's attempts to calm him.

Soundwave collapsed back into his pillow, and groaned.

"It's okay, Ratbat. Just try not to kill me next time," he muttered, knowing the tears wouldn't stop until he gave his vote of confidence.

Immediately, he seemed to calm down.

"I've got to reevaluate Silverstreak today," she told her lover, who rolled onto his back.

"Fun..."

"Hey, you can get some more sleep if you want, Sounds. Just don't be grumpy with me," she huffed.

Soundwave blinked. He supposed he was being a bit grumpy. It was just a little difficult to shake off the bonds of sleep in his human form. Still, he knew a way to wake up…

He tackled Twenty Three, and pinned her to the bed, the mattress bouncing softly.

"Sorry, darling," he whispered gruffly. He liked that word of hers. "I didn't mean to seem grumpy…"

Ratbat squawked from in between them, and Soundwave, raised one arm to let him escape, before re-pinning his woman in a searing kiss.

She grinned against him, noting in amusement the cassettes were fleeing – all except for Rumble, who was still asleep next to them.

"Man, he sleeps through anything," Twenty Three giggled, nudging the human on top of her. "What do you say we take a page out of his book and prank him?"

Soundwave's eyes widened, then he grinned wickedly.

"Frenzy has been an _awful_ influence on you, my dear," he nuzzled her neck.

"Hey, I don't agree with pranking in general, when it could hurt someone," she informed him seriously. "But Rumble knows we love him, so by his own reckoning, he should be expecting it."

Soundwave raised an eyebrow. "How exactly does that make sense?"

"Frenzy and Rumble told me they pranked the other decepticons as a form of friendship, and that's what made it okay," she shrugged. "It doesn't make any sense to me either, but they deserve it for explaining it that way. I doubt they ever thought I'd want to prank _them._"

Soundwave grinned, feeling outrageous. She always brought this side out of him.

"Let's do it."

Rumble went to visit Frenzy in the communications room. It was unlikely that he'd managed to get himself any energon yet, so he figured he'd use that as his excuse.

He passed Skywarp in the hallway, and for some reason the seeker burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, jet-head?" Rumble asked, confused, but the seeker just doubled over, unable to keep himself under control.

Shrugging off the incident as Skywarp's ever unreliable logic circuits, he continued on his way.

Finally reaching his destination, he entered the comm. room, hailing his brother.

"Yo Frenzy, I got you some energy!" he grinned, taking the two cube's over to the desk.

"Hey, thanks, Rumb- Hahahahahaha! Look at your face!" his brother cracked up.

The look on Rumble's face was priceless.

"What's going on? Everyone's acting crazy today," the red twin complained.

"Look…" Frenzy directed his brother over to a shiny area of metal, that doubled as a mirror.

Rumble groaned when he saw his face.

It was covered in marker. He had a black mustache, panda eyes, and red 'kiss marks' all over his head.

"Damn your girlfriend," he hissed, rubbing the marks off, making black and red smudges all over his face.

"I'll talk to her about it," Frenzy laughed, his day much brighter. At least this showed him Twenty Three was accepting his prankster ways, perhaps even encouraging them… Not that he had much time for it these days…

Sighing, he picked up his energon cube, and began sipping it, while his twin tried to get the remains of marker off his face.

Twenty Three was sitting on Soundwave's shoulder, regarding her femme. She had to decide today whether she was a lost cause or not.

Sighing, she looked over at Thundercracker.

"When's Skywarp getting here?" she complained. Of course, she could just find him via her telepathy, but she preferred not to use that skill, especially after Soundwave had told her that decepticons never trusted telepaths. She didn't want to lose all her friends, after all.

Thundercracker shrugged. "He should've been here ten minutes ago."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Skywarp dragged himself in, still laughing.

"Sky? Are you okay?" Twenty Three asked, a little concerned. His cooling systems seemed to be in overdrive.

"He's fine," Thundercracker grinned. "This only happens when he sees something _really_ funny. What happened? This looks like more than you just spiking someone's energon."

That set the black and purple seeker off again.

Twenty Three and Soundwave looked at each other, knowing what he probably saw, and shared their amusement through their link, while remaining serious in appearance.

"_Sky_warp! You're late for a meeting! We're supposed to be evaluating Silverstreak! I need you sane!" Twenty Three whined at him.

"It's Rumble, you should have seen it… All over his face," he rasped, trying to gain control of his cooling generator.

"Tell me later," Thundercracker nudged him, noting the impatient expressions on the others faces.

"Okay, okay, okay," Skywarp said, taking some deep breaths through his vents. "So, Silverstreak, right?"

"Yes," Twenty Three said, turning back to the femme. "How has she been progressing?"

"Well, she's a lot more stable," Skywarp began. "As in she won't just break down and cry, and she _has_ been picking up on all my moves pretty fast. But you have to give her pretty descriptive instructions. She doesn't have very much common sense."

Twenty Three was suddenly thrown back to her conversation with Frenzy by the riverside.

"I didn't have much common sense in the beginning either," she said quietly. "I have faith she may learn, if she has a friend like I did."

She looked at the two seekers beside her.

"Would you be willing to teach her common sense? Will you look after her?" she asked them.

"No way!" Skywarp denied, his hands up in front of him. "She's less annoying than before, but I don't want anything else to do with her!"

Twenty Three sighed, then looked to the blue seeker.

"Me?" Thundercracker asked, surprised. "I-I don't even know her! No way! If Skywarp can't, what makes you think I will?"

Twenty Three felt sadness ebb from the immobile femme, and looked at her more closely.

She was showing no outward emotions…

She realized sadly her creation was very much like herself during her days at sector 7.

She could _feel_ emotions, but she didn't know what they were, and was pretty much incapable of expressing them.

She couldn't let her be melted down for scrap… But she didn't have the time to teach her herself.

Suddenly, an unlikely idea struck her. She shared it with Soundwave, not wanting to voice it out loud just yet.

**It is possible, **Soundwave replied. **Megatron's permission required.**

She nodded absentmindedly.

"Silverstreak, you are off duty for the rest of the day. You may practice your fighting techniques if you like. Just don't leave the base. Dismissed."

Silverstreak nodded, and left obediently. Twenty Three watched her leave sadly, before turning back to the seekers.

"Skywarp, thank you for training her. I really appreciate it," she told the seeker with a small smile.

"It's not as though I really had a choice," Skywarp answered, embarrassed. He was _never_ thanked for simply fulfilling a duty, and it just felt weird.

"I know, but I still appreciate it. If there's anything I can do for you, just ask," she grinned at him.

Thundercracker frowned. Skywarp hadn't really done that much… He could have done it easily. He decided he'd be the next volunteer if Twenty Three ever wanted another favour… unless it was something long term, like teaching a drone the ways of the world.

So...

I have to decide on a new name, so I'm taking votes. (If you have any other original suggestions, fling them my way)

Send me a private message if you don't want it in the reviews

And as for Twenty Three's plan for Silverstreak? Next chapter...And I promise it will be longer O.o

Cheers and... REVIEW XP


End file.
